Prince's Prince
by Hiwatari NiwaDark II
Summary: 200 tahun yang lalu di jaman Joseon, sebelum Mingyu dihukum mati, ia telah membuat janji pada Wonwoo bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Tapi, 200 tahun kemudian, sebuah pertengkaran mengawali pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah. "Kau...! Kau merusak gitarku!"/ "Kau yang menarik blazerku!" [Seventeen FF, Meanie couple, BL] CHAP 9 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Prince's Prince**

 **Summary:: 200 tahun yang lalu di jaman Joseon, sebelum Mingyu dihukum mati, ia telah membuat janji pada Wonwoo bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Tapi, 200 tahun kemudian, sebuah pertengkaran mengawali pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah. "Kau...! Kau merusak gitarku!"/ "Kau yang menarik blazerku!"**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance, Comedy**

 **Warn:: BL! Ini bukan angst, cuma awalnya doang agak tegang, ini ff romcance drama kok :D Jadi angst haters jangan kabur yaa**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **1815 Joseon Dynasty**

 **.**

 **.**

PLAKK!

Seorang namja yang memakai dalryeongpo berwarna ungu yang menandakan dirinya sebagai seorang pangeran itu tersungkur ke lantai setelah mendapatkan pukulan keras di pipinya dari sang Raja, ayahnya.

"APA KAU SADAR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN, KIM MINGYU?!" Seorang namja dengan aura wibawa tinggi yang memakai jubah hongryongpo berseru marah pada putra bungsunya.

"Ayah!" Seorang namja dengan jubah gonryongpo biru yang telah mendapatkan kedudukan putra mahkota itu menghampiri adiknya yang masih tersungkur memegangi pipinya dan menatap ayahnya tanpa takut. Sedangkan seorang yeoja cantik yang mengenakan dangui yang anggun duduk di atas sebuah bantal tipis seraya terisak kecil.

Sang Raja tampak menahan emosinya, tidak ingin emosinya menghancurkan wibawanya. "Kau gagal membuat kesepakatan dengan negara lain, banyak pasukan yang meninggal dan hampir membuat peperangan!"

"Itu bukan hanya salahnya, Ayah! Aku juga bersalah, aku yang memimpin rombongan itu dan aku yang mempimpin rencana perundingan itu. Jangan salahkan Mingyu, Ayah," ujar sang Putra Mahkota.

"Jangan ikut campur, Seungcheol!" Sang raja tampak kembali menahan emosinya. "Bukan hanya itu yang membuatku marah, ada kesalahan yang lebih parah lagi,"

"Kim Mingyu, kau pasti sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini, 'kan?" tanyanya pada putra bungsungnya. Mingyu menatap sang raja dengan berani. "Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, Ayah."

"Menyukai seorang pria dan merupakan rakyat jelata bukanlah kesalahan?! Apa kau gila, Kim Mingyu?! Bahkan kabar ini sudah diketahui hingga keluar kerajaan, hampir semua warga mengetahui ini! Kau ingin mempermalukan kerajaan kita?! Kau ingin menghancurkan kerjaan ini?!" Sang Raja bernafas dengan tersenggal-senggal setelah meluapkan emosinya.

"Apa salahnya menyukainya?!" lawan Mingyu. "Mingyu-ya..." Seungcheol mendesis pada Mingyu agar adiknya itu berhenti melawan ayahnya. Sedangkan sang Ratu semakin terisak mendengar pertengkaran ini.

"KAU!" Sang raja semakin murka. "Apa yang ada di otakmu hingga membuatmu menyukai seorang pria?! Hah?! Apa kau tidak tahu percintaan sejenis itu sangat dilarang dalam negara ini?! Siapapun yang melakukan hal itu akan dihukum mati! Jika kau ingin lepas dari hukuman, menikahlah dengan seorang putri!"

Mingyu menatap ayahnya dengan tajam. "Aku tidak perlu dijodohkan dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan putri manapun! Aku hanya ingin dia!" lawan Mingyu.

Sang Raja menggertakkan giginya. "Seungcheol! Perintahkan pengawal untuk menangkap pria bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu dan pasung dia! Besok dia harus menerima hukuman mati atau tidak kerajaan kitalah yang akan hancur." Mingyu menatap sang Raja dengan wajah terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka hanya ketahuan berpacaran dengan seorang namja dan rakyat jelata akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Ayah! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Mingyu segera berdiri dan menghadap ayahnya. "Tidak ada penolakan! Kerajaan kita sudah diragukan oleh warga, jika ini tidak ditangani dengan tegas maka kerajaan kita bisa hancur!" jawab Raja dengan tegas.

"Ayah, kita bisa cari jalan lain." Seungcheol ikut berdiri di samping Mingyu. "Laksanakan sekarang, Seungcheol!" perintah sang Raja mutlak yang tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dari putra bungsunya ataupun usulan dari putra sulungnya.

"Ayah!" Mingyu berlutut di bawah sang Raja. "Aku mohon jangan, aku akan berusaha keras menghapus berita itu dari semua masyarakat."

"Bagaimana caranya? Apa kau pikir sesuatu yang telah kau lempar bisa kau tarik kembali tanpa meninggalkan jejak?!" Sang Raja hendak beranjak pergi sebelum akhirnya Mingyu menahan jubah sang ayah dengan mata yang memerah.

"Aku! Aku yang akan melakukannya! Hukum saja aku dan jangan pernah sentuh dia lagi!" Mingyu berseru masih memegang erat jubah berwarna merah itu. "Kim Mingyu!" teriak sang Ratu yang menghampiri putranya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Mingyu?!"

"Ini yang dimasksud dengan cara lain?! Kau lebih memilih pria itu dari pada dirimu dan kerajaanmu?!" Sang Raja mendorong Mingyu menjauhi dirinya. Mingyu berujar memberi syarat, "Asal kau tidak akan pernah mendaratkan seujung jaripun pada Wonwoo!"

Mendengar itu jelas membuat wajah sang Raja semakin memerah. Seungcheol tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghalangi adiknya itu. Ia tahu jelas adiknya tidak akan pernah merubah pikirannya setelah ia mengucapkannya.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah! Kau saja yang dihukum mati, Kim Mingyu! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu! Lagian kita sudah memiliki Seungcheol sebagai penerusku! Daripada harus terus mempertahankanmu hanya untuk menghancurkan kerajaanku, lebih baik kau menghilang!" Sang Ratu dan Putra Mahkota tampak sangat terkejut dengan perkataan sang Raja.

Sedangkan Mingyu, ia tetap memasang wajah kerasnya, ia menerimanya karena telah membuat ayahnya kecewa, membuat kerajaan ini dalam keadaan bahaya dan mempermalukan kerajaannya sendiri, ia merasa ia pantas menerima semua ini. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan, ia ingin melindungi orang yang paling ia cintai. Ia tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padanya karena semua ini adalah salahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Raja?! Kembalikan kata-katamu! Aku tidak menyetujui ini!" teriak sang Ratu protes seraya memukul-mukul suaminya itu lalu kembali berlutut di lantai untuk memeluk putra bungsunya. "Ayah! Ini tidak akan mengakhiri semua masalah-"

"Kita akan melaksanakannya besok, Kim Mingyu," potong sang Raja yang tidak ingin mendengar perlawanan Seungcheol kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Sekejap ruangan itu penuh dengan suara tangis sang Ratu dan erangan kecil Putra Mahkota yang tidak menerima keadaan adiknya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DONGG! DONGG! DONGG!

Mingyu tampak diseret keluar oleh para pengawal dari sebuah ruangan ke halaman kerajaan di mana hanya terdapat orang-orang dari kerajaan yang berbaris dengan rapi di sana. Tampak dari wajah mereka yang sangat sedih dan tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada pangeran mereka yang telah mereka urus sejak kecil.

Namja tampan dengan rambut yang disanggul ke atas hanya dengan pita putih dan mengenakan baju putih itu diseret ke sebuah panggung kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Kedua tangannya diikat dengan erat.

Sang Raja, Ratu dan Seungcheol berdiri di samping panggung menyaksikan dengan diam. Sang Ratu yang hanya bisa menahan isakannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir sedangkan Seungcheol memasang wajahnya yang sungguh menyesal dan sedih. Mingyu adalah adik yang sangat ia sayangi, namun ia tidak bisa menolak perintah mutlak dari ayahnya, ini adalah peraturan kerajaan dan negara, apalagi jika ini menyangkut nama kerajaan.

Ikatan pada mulut dan tangan Mingyu dilepas. Namja tampan itu terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut dengan wajah pucat. Sejak kepergian ayahnya dari ruangan itu, tidak lama para pengawal menangkapnya dan memejarakannya tanpa diberi makan dan minum seharian hingga siang hari ini di ruangan yang gelap dan sempit.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ricuh dari barisan para selir yang berbaris di depan panggung dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Para pegawai kerajaan berbaris di depan dan samping panggung dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, tidak diperbolehkan untuk berjarak terlalu dekat.

Mingyu memicingkan matanya dan menemukan seseorang yang tidak asing baginya ditarik oleh dua orang pengawal dengan tangan terikat mendekati panggung.

"Wonwoo-ya!" teriak Mingyu yang kemudian dengan segera berdiri dan hampir melompat menuruni panggung kayu jika saja tidak ditahan oleh para pengawal. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah sang Raja. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa membawanya ke sini?!" Mingyu tampak panik, ini artinya Wonwoo akan menontonnya dalam sesi hukuman mati.

Namja yang berpakaian tampak biasa saja dengan rambut yang juga di sanggul biasa dengan pita biru tua dan memiliki mata tajam itu tampak terkejut dengan penampilan Mingyu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah, kembalilah ke rumahmu," ujarnya yang kemudian beralih menatap ayahnya dan kemudian kembali berujar, "Pulangkan dia, Ayah. Dia tidak perlu berada di sini."

"Dia perlu berada di sini," ujar sang Raja dengan suara tegasnya. Wonwoo tampak bingung dengan situasi ini. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia berurusan dengan kerajaan dan suasananya sangatlah tegang. "Agar dia sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan."

Seuncheol mendengus, meskipun ia tidak mengenal Wonwoo, namun ia merasa kasihan pada namja itu, sang Raja terlalu keras padanya. Sedangkan Mingyu tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi, ia kini menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat ekspresi yang akan dibuat oleh Wonwoo.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padanya, Pangeran Mingyu?" tanya sang Raja. Mingyu dengan perlahan menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Wonwoo dalam. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara pelan, tanpa ia sadari matanya memerah dan berair saat melihat kondisi Mingyu yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia memiliki firasat buruk. Biasanya Mingyu akan terlihat sangat tampan dan jubah dalryeongpo ungunya dan topi pangerannya.

Mingyu menyuruh seorang selir untuk memetik setangkai bunga mawar putih yang tertanam di dekat tempatnya berdiri dan mengambilnya. Ia mengamati mawar putih yang menjadi benda wajib yang diberikan pada Wonwoo setiap mereka bertemu itu dengan senyum tipis. Ia kemudian memberikannya pada Wonwoo yang berdiri tepat di depan panggung dengan dua pengawal di samping namja manis bermata tajam itu.

Tangan Wonwoo yang terikat di depan masih dapat menerima setangkai mawar putih itu dari Mingyu. Ia dapat melihat senyum Mingyu meskipun berbeda dengan senyum biasanya. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Wonwoo.

"Kita akan bersama kembali suatu saat nanti." Bisikan lembut yang diberikan Mingyu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang diberikannya pada Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya namja tampan itu ditarik mundur oleh dua orang pengawal dan dipaksa berlutut. Melihat itu, Wonwoo kembali panik dan terbingung dengan situasi ini. Ia kemudian juga ditarik mundur menjauhi panggung oleh kedua pengawal itu.

"Mulailah!" Terdengar suara keras dan tegas dari sang Raja. Sang Ratu memeluk Seungcheol dan menangis di dada putra sulungnya itu, tidak sanggup melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sedangkan Seungcheol memeluk ibunya dengan erat, melihat ke arah panggung dengan ekspresi menahan amarah dan juga tangis. Tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa, yang jelas ia tidak bisa menerima situasi seperti ini.

Seorang pengawal mengikat tangan Mingyu ke belakang dan setelahnya seorang pengawal yang lain mendekati namja tampan itu dengan sebuah botol yang yang berisi cairan berwarna coklat di tangannya. Mingyu menutup matanya perlahan setelah sebelum menatap mata tajam Wonwoo dengan lekat.

Wonwoo yang sudah mengerti dengan situasi ini dengan segera berlari mendekati Mingyu namuan ditahan oleh pengawal. "Aniii! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Mingyu?! Apa kau gila?! Kau ingin meninggalkank-" Kata-katanya terpotong karena mulutnya yang ditutup dengan kain putih.

Mingyu yabg mendengar teriakan Wonwoo kembali membuka matanya dan mendapati Wonwoo yang mulutnya tertutup dengan mata yang berair seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, tidak memberi izin pada Mingyu untuk melakukan hal ini.

Mingyu memasang wajah sakitnya, ia tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo menangis, setelah 2 tahun bersama ia tidak pernah melihat setetespun cairan di mata namja itu. Dan sekarang, ialah yang memaksa cairan itu keluar dari mata indah Wonwoo.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu kembali memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia dapat merasakan bibir botol yang terasa dingin itu menempel dibibirnya dan cairan coklat itupun memasuki mulutnya dan melewati tenggorakannya hingga cairan itu habis. Tidak sampai 3 detik, Mingyu dapat merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Sang Raja memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian kembali membukanya. Sang Ratu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada putra sulungnya saat mendengar suara batuk Mingyu, begitupula dengan Seungcheol yang memejamkan matanya dan memeluk sang Ratu dengan erat.

Wonwoo terus menangis dan melakukan perlawanan, ia ingin menghampiri Mingyu yang terus terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah hingga baju putihnya ternodai oleh darah.

Mingyu merasakan sakit yabg luar biasa pada perutnya dan juga dadanya, ia tidak memejamkan matanya, ia sebisa mungkin terus melihat ke arah Wonwoo terus menangis dan bergerak kasar untuk melepaskan diri dari pengawal. Hingga akhirnya ia pun berhenti terbatuk dan merasakan pandangannya mengabur.

Ia tidak menginginkan ini, ia tidak ingin memejamkan matanya dan berhenti memandangi wajah indah Wonwoo. Ia tidak ingin menutup matanya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Wonwoo. Tapi sudah terlambat baginya untuk menyesal. Andai ia punya cara lain untuk mengatasi masalah ini, andai ia masih terus bisa melihat Wonwoo. Tapi ia sudah puas, setidaknya ayahnya tidak akan menyakiti Wonwoonya.

Namja tampan itupun terjatuh ke depan dengan matanya yang telah terpejam. Setelah itulah Wonwoo dilepaskan oleh pengawal hingga ia dapat berlari menghampiri Mingyu. Dengan tangannya yang masih terikat dan memegang bunga mawar, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh Mingyu agar kembali tegak, namun ia tidak bisa, kekuatan di tangan terikatnya sangat terbatas.

"Mingyu-ahhhh! Mingyu-aaah! Kim Mingyuuuu! Bangun! Bangun sekarang juga!" teriak Wonwoo diselang tangisannya. Semua orang yang ada di sana menunduk dan memasang wajah sedih melihat kejadian itu. Sungguh ini di luar dugaan mereka.

Meskipun pangeran melakukan kesalahan, mereka tidak habis pikir bahwa hukuman matilah yang akan menjadi akhir dari semuanya. Terutama melihat Wonwoo yang dalam kondisi seperti ini, mereka bahkan bisa merasakan sakitnya hanya dengan melihat reaksi Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berdiri di taman yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Mingyu. Meskipun hanya berdiri dan memandang danau kecil serta bunga-bunga, hal itu menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua untuk dilakukan.

Namja yang mengenakan baju dalaman berlengan panjang putih dan rompi berwarna coklat dengan rambut yang disanggul ke atas dengan pita coklat itu tersenyum saat mengingat apa-apa saja yang telah ia lakukan dengan Mingyu meskipun harus dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena ia berpacaran dengan seorang pangeran, mereka tidak bisa ke tempat umum dengan kondisi mencolok.

Seungcheol telah menceritakan semuanya padanya, alasan mengapa Mingyu bisa terkena hukuman mati. Ini semua karena dirinya. Tapi Seungcheol mengatakan padanya bahwa ini bukan salahnya, Wonwoo tidak boleh menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ini adalah pilihan Mingyu, Mingyu telah melakukannya.

Jika Wonwoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan menyesal maka itu artinya sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan perjuangan Mingyu. Mingyu ingin ia hidup baik-baik, maka ia akan melakukannya. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, namun matanya kini meneteskan setetes air mata. Semakin Mingyu menghilang, Wonwoo semakin mencintainya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sekarang Mingyu telah tiada, tapi perasaan Wonwoo malah semakin besar pada pangeran itu.

Wonwoo menyeka air matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia melihat setangkai bunga mawar putih yang sebagian kelopaknya terdapat warna kecoklatan, bekas darah Mingyu yang telah mengering.

 _'Kita akan bersama kembali suatu saat nanti.'_

Kata-kata terakhir dari Mingyu dua hari yang lalu kembali terngiang di kepala Wonwoo. Ia akan selalu memegang perkataan itu. Selamanya. Hingga ia juga menutup matanya seperti Mingyu. Hingga mereka kembali bertemu suatu saat nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **200 years later...**

 **2015, Republic of Korea**

 **.**

"Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Lee seonsaengnim, bagaimana ini, Wonwoo?" Seorang siswa berambut blonde merengek pada temannya yang sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Wonwoo tertawa kecil menanggapi sahabatnya itu. "Palingan kau hanya disuruh membersihkan toilet ini, Hoshi-ah." Wonwoo menunjuk toilet pria yang berada tepat di depan deretan wastafel.

Hoshi mencibir bibirnya mendengar jawaban Wonwoo yang tidak membantu sama sekali. "Kita baru memulai tahun ajaran baru tiga hari lalu dan sekarang sudah ada tugas menumpuk?! Dasar guru tak berperasaan!" omel Hoshi. Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia juga tidak habis pikir apa yang dipikirkan oleh guru kimia itu hingga memberi mereka tugas di awal tahun ajaran baru ini. Tapi karena mereka kini sudah menduduki bangku kelas 12, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan guru aneh itu.

Wonwoo hendak beranjak pergi, ia mundur sedikit namun tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu.

BUK!

"Ehh?!"

"Ahhh!"

BRUAKKK!

Hoshi melebarkan mata sipitnya melihat kini dua orang siswa tengah tersungkur di lantai secara tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo dapat merasakan bokongnya sangat sakit karena menghantam lantai keramik dengan sangat keras. Ia mengutuk siapapun yang menarik blazernya tadi hingga ia terjatuh. Entah bokongnya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak setelah ini.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" tanya Wonwoo seraya menoleh ke belakang, melihat orang yang sudah beraninya menariknya, masih dengan posisi terduduk pastinya, karena sakit pada bokongnya masih sangat terasa hingga ia tidak sanggup berdiri. Sebenarnya sakitnya ada dua jenis, yang satu karena bokong kirinya menghantam lantai secara langsung dan satunya lagi karena bokong kanannya menghantam sesuatu yang keras baru jatuh ke lantai. Sakit yang kedua lebih dahsyat.

"Kau...! Kau merusak gitarku!" seru namja yang ada di belakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo tampak terkejut. Ternyata sakit yang kedua itu karena bokong kanannya menduduki pinggiran sebuah gitar. Gila, pantas saja sangat sakit.

Namja dengan rambut abu-abu itu berdiri dan menunjukkan gitarnya yang telah retak. Wonwoo pun berdiri dengan bantuan Hoshi, tidak lupa dengan rasa tulang bokongnga yang nyut-nyutan. Wonwoo tidak sengaja mendapati jumlah permata yang ada di kerah blazer mereka. Dua permata yang tandanya namja itu adalah siswa kelas 11.

"Hei kau! Kau adik kelas bicaralah dengan sopan!" Wonwoo mendelik tidak suka pada namja berambut abu-abu yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Entah kenapa bisa ada siswa SMA yang setinggi itu

"Kau, kakak kelas! Kau merusak gitarku! Ganti gitarku!" pinta namja yang bernametag Kim Mingyu itu. Wonwoo menganga tidak percaya, adik kelas itu sangat tidak sopan. Dan apa katanya? Ganti gitarnya?!

"Apa?! Kau yang menarikku dan hingga aku terjatuh! Kau masih menyalahkanku merusak gitarmu?!" protes Wonwoo. "Sunbae mundur dan menabrakku aku terpeleset karena lantai basah. Aku secara refleks menarik blazer sunbae," jelas Mingyu panjang lebar.

Wonwoo semakin mengangakan mulutnya. "Ohhh, jadi ini salahku?! Kau pikir aku mau sengaja melakukannya?! Aku hanya tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan kau saja yang seenaknya menarik blazerku, kalau saja kau tidak menarikku maka aku tidak akan jatuh dan menimpa gitarmu!"

"Jelas salah sunbaemin," jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo mendengus kesal. "Bukan salahku! Ini salahmu! Kau yang menarikku jatuh, bokongku sangat sakit, gitarmu sangat keras, kau yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab!"

"Jelas gitarku keras, gitar mana yang lembek? Bokong sunbae saja yang terlalu tipis, tidak bisa melindungi tulang bokong sunbaenim." Kini bukan hanya mulut Wonwoo yang menganga besar, tapi juga matanya ikut melebar.

"Apa kau bilang?! Bokongku tipis?! Apa maksudmu, dasar kau tidak sopan!" Kesal Wonwoo.

Mingyu melempar protesnya, "Berhenti membahas bokong. Sunbae jatuh di atas gitarku hingga retak begini, aku sangat membutuhkan gitar ini! Ini sangat penting bagiku."

"Kau kira bokongku tidak penting? Bokongku lebih penting dari gitarmu!" Wonwoo semakin kesal yang kemudian menarik tangan Hoshi dan hendak beranjak namun ditahan oleh Mingyu. "Sunbaenim, aku akan melaporkan kau pada guru BP karena tidak bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanmu."

"Kau! Kau ini apa? Anak TK? Masih pakai lapor-lapor guru. Lapor saja, pokoknya aku tidak mau ganti!" seru Wonwoo kesal yang kemudian beranjak disertai dengan desisan sakit dan dibantu dengan Hoshi, namun ia berhenti sejenak lalu menendang gitar yang tengah dipegang oleh Mingyu itu yang kemudian benar-benar beranjak dengan kecepatan cepat.

Mingyu mengerang kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir menjadi siswa pindahan di sini selama tiga hari akan membuatnya sesial ini. Kehilangan gitar kesayangannya yang ia beli di Amerika. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap punggung Wonwoo yang semakin menjauh dengan kesal. Pokoknya siswa berambut hitam itu harus mengganti gitarnya.

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Fiuhhh~ Ini ff meanie ke-2 author setelah Annyoing Boy! Yeahhh! Padahal yang itu belum dilanjut, udah buat yang baru aja hahah. Sebenarnya ide plot ff ini muncul pas kakak author nonton Empress Ki, jadi kepikiran buat Meanie ff dengan genre Joseon era, udah pernah ada ff yang bergenre seperti ini belum?

Author menggabungkan Joseon era dengan modern era, jadi alurnya bakalan maju mundur gitu. Bagaimana menurut readers? Bagus gak? Hehee XD Sebenarnya ngebuat ff genre ini tuh susah banget, author bolak-balik search google tentang Joseon era, susunan keluarga, kedudukan, pakaian sampai sejarahnya gitu. Susahh.. #cry

oh ya, ff Annoying Boy bakalan segera dipost, jadi bersabar ya.

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo ^^

*bow* m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince's Prince**

 **Summary:: 200 tahun yang lalu di jaman Joseon, sebelum Mingyu dihukum mati, ia telah membuat janji pada Wonwoo bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Tapi, 200 tahun kemudian, sebuah pertengkaran mengawali pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah. "Kau...! Kau merusak gitarku!"/ "Kau yang menarik blazerku!"**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn:: BL! Ini bukan angst, cuma awalnya doang agak tegang, ini ff romcance drama kok :D Jadi angst haters jangan kabur yaa**

Maaf ada typos sebelumnya pas nama Scoups, author baru sadar pas liat review ternyata ffn gak bisa cetak nama SCoups, terpaksa author ubah jadi Seungcheol. Terima kasih untuk reviewers yang nyadarin author

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **1813, Joseon Dynasty**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menunggangi kudanya di sepanjang pasar dengan para pengawal yang juga menunggangi kuda di belakangnya. Setiap rakyat yang melihat ataupun berpapasan dengan Mingyu pasti akan menepi dan memberi pangeran itu salam selamat pagi disertai bungkukan badan hormat. Mingyu akan menunduk kecil dan tersenyum membalas sapaan rakyatnya di sana.

Saat Mingyu asik melihat-lihat barang yang ingin ia beli, ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja berpakaian biasa sedang memegang setangkai bunga berwarna putih, lebih tepatnya sedang memilih-milih bunga.

Mingyu tidak pernah melihat bunga berwarna putih dan ia merasa tertarik. Sang pangeran itupun kemudian turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri namja itu.

"Tuan, itu bunga apa?" tanya Mingyu dengan sopan.

"Ini bunga mawar putih. Indah, bukan?" Namja itu balik bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Mingyu. Beberapa kemudian namja itu baru melnoleh ke asal suara yang bertanya padanya.

Ia mengernyit bingung melihat beberapa orang menunggangi kuda di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian namja itupun tersadar bahwa namja yang ada di depannya itu adalah seorang pangeran, terlihat dari pakaiannya dan para pengawal yang ada di belakangnya.

"A-ah, Pangeran, selamat pagi. Anda ingin melihat-lihat? Silahkan." Namja itu dengan segera meletakkan setangkai mawar putih itu kembali ke tempatnya dan melangkah mundur.

Mingyu menarik tangan namja itu agar berhenti mundur. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah sesegan itu. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Masih dengan wajah menunduk, namja itu menjawab dengan ragu, "Jeon Wonwoo, Pangeran."

Mingyu tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau suka bunga mawar putih ini?" tanya sang Pangeran. Wonwoo dengan segan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat mawar putih, dan ini sangat indah," jawab Wonwoo seraya melihat ke arah tumpukan bunga mawar putih itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Mingyu yang mengamati wajah Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum memandangi mawar putih dari samping pun ikut tersenyum. Pangeran itu kemudian mengambil setangkai mawar putih dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya terdiam dan menatap Mingyu dengan bingung.

"Ambillah," ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo dengan ragu-ragu menerima setangkai mawar itu. Ia kemudian menunduk sedikit dan bergumam, "Terima kasih, Pangeran."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Kau mirip dengan mawar ini," ujarnya. "Hah?" Wonwoo menunjukkan wajah bingungnya lagi.

"Wajahmu putih bersih dan sangat indah, seperti mawar putih ini." Mingyu berujar dengan suara kecil, namun masih terdengar oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam lalu perlahan tersenyum kecil seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahjussi, saya beli setangkai mawar ini dan sekalian saya ingin membeli bibit untuk mawar putih ini," ujar Mingyu pada penjual bunga, ia kemudian beralih pada Wonwoo dan kembali berujar, "Aku ingin menanamnya di rumahku. Jika sudah tumbuh nanti, aku bisa memberimu mawar putih setiap kali kita bertemu."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu, Mingyu berpamitan pada Wonwoo lalu kembali duduk di atas kudanya. Sebelum ia menunggangi kudanya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia sempat melempar senyum tampan dan hangatnya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya sopan lalu menegakkannya kembali dan mengamati sekumpulan pengendara kuda itu menjauh.

Namja bermata tajam itu mengamati bunga mawar putih yang sangat indah itu dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ia kembali melihat kearah di mana orang-orang kerajaan berkuda itu telah menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang di pasar.

'Setiap kali kita bertemu, ya? Memangnya kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?' batinnya menggenggam tangkai mawar yang telah dipotong durinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2014, Republic of Korea**

 **Seventeen Senior High School**

 **.**

Wonwoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia mengamati hasil lukisan yang telah ia buat selama setengah jam di pelajaran kesenian di ruangan seni lukis ini. Ia meneguk ludahnya mengamati gambar yang ada di kain kanvas itu. Gambar mawar yang hanya menggunakan cat berwarna hitam, kelopaknya belum terdapat warna, hanya bagian daun saja yang telah diberi warna hijau.

Namja bermarga Jeon itu lalu dengan ragu-ragu mencelupkan kuasnya ke air untuk menghilangkan cat hitam pada kuasnya, lalu mencelupkannya pada cat warna merah. Langkah terakhir adalah memberi warna merah pada setiap lembar kelopak mawar itu.

Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Entah kenapa tangannya mulai bergetar saat mendekatkan kuasnya pada salah satu gambar kelopak.

Saat ia mengusapkan kuasnya pada kelopak tersebut, namja manis itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia dengan segera menjauhkan kuasnya dan mengamati hasil lukisannya. Mawar itu kini terdapat sebercak warna merah pada salah satu kelopaknya.

Wonwoo meletakkan kuas dan piring catnya ke meja kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Ia kemudian memegang dadanya yang berdenyut dengan cepat dan terasa nyeri. Namja bermata tajam itu tersentak saat mendengar bunyi bel tanda pergantian pelajaran.

Wonwoo dengan segera mengambil peralatan lukisnya lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak dari ruangan seni lukis itu. Sebelum ia sempat beranjak dari ruangan itu, ia berbalik dan berujar pada guru seni lukisnya, "Sonsaengnim, lukisan ini jangan dipindahkan, aku akan melanjutkannya."

Seorang yeoja yang berstatus guru seni lukis itu terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo pun beranjak dari ruangan itu dan menghampiri Hoshi dan Joshua yang telah menunggunya di koridor.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau lukis kali ini?" tanya namja berambut pirang yang memakai headband itu.

"Biasa, memangnya apalagi yang bisa kulukis selain itu? Aku hanya bisa menggambar bunga, bintang, bulan, gunung, pohon dan rumah saja. Itu saja yang diajari sejak kecil oleh ibuku. Aku tidak seperti tuan Hong ini yang sangat pandai melukis." Wonwoo menyiku perut sahabatnya yang bernama Hong Joshua yang berjalan di samping kirinya itu.

Sepanjang perjalan ke ruangan kelas, ketiga siswa itu terus bercanda tawa.

BUK!

"Awh!" ringis Wonwoo pelan sekaligus terkejut saat seseorang menabrak punggungnya pelan. Ia lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya, wajahnya dengan seketika berubah menjadi kusam melihat siapa yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Oh, maaf, sunbaenim. Aku tidak sengaja," ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo berdecak kesal. Jelas saja kesal, dia bilang apa? Tidak sengaja? Bagaimana bisa tidak sengaja jika siswa kelas 11 itu menabraknya yang posisinya berada di tengah, di mana posisi itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk di tabrak dengan tidak sengaja dari belakang. Jika ia berdiri di paling samping masih ada kemungkinan untuk tertabrak.

Joshua dan ketiga siswa yang berdiri di samping Mingyu yang masing-masing bername tag Dokyeom, Dino dan Minghao itu memasang wajah bingung melihat aura yang tumbuh di antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu terasa aneh. Sedangkan Hoshi yang menjadi saksi hidup atas kejadian semalam pun menghela napasnya.

Mingyu hendak beranjak mendahului Wonwoo dan teman-teman, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap Wonwoo.

"Oh!" Mingyu menunjukkan wajahnya yang seperti mengingat sesuatu lalu berujar, "Bukankah semalam sunbaenim bilang ingin mengganti gitarku? Jadi kapan aku bisa memegang gitar baruku?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sepertinya ia akan terkena penyakit asma jika terus berpapasan dengan adik kelas yang satu ini.

"Kapan aku mengatakan akan mengganti gitarmu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada kesal.

"Semalam," jawab Mingyu singkat, tidak lupa senyum manis terpasang di wajah tampannya. Wonwoo semakin mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku ganti gitarmu dan kau ganti rugi bokong memarku ini?" tawar Wonwoo. Mingyu menahan tawanya. Sudah memar rupanya.

"Ganti rugi? Bagaimana caranya? Apa perlu aku beri pijatan agar cepat sembuh, sunbaenim?" tanya Mingyu seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, ternyata selain tidak sopan, anak kelas 11 ini juga mesum. Mingyu yang baru menyadari perkatannya pun dengan segera menurunkan tangannya dan mendengus.

"Tidak jadi, aku tidak ingin menodai tangan polosku," ujarnya yang sukses membuat urat kekesalan Wonwoo muncul.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengganti gitarmu. Tidak. akan. pernah!" Wonwoo memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya, bahkan disertai dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke udara pada tiga kata terakhirnya.

Mingyu semakin memperlebar senyumannya. "Tidak apa-apa," Ia menghentikan perkatannya sejenak. "Sunbaenim bisa kapanpun memberikan gitar baru itu padaku. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu ya, sunbae. Sampai jumpa." Mingyu melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Namja berambut abu-abu itu menghela napasnya dengan kening berkerut. 'Dasar keras kepala, akan kupastikan dia mengganti gitarku.' batinnya. Sedangkan ketiga temannya yang berjalan beriringan dengannya hanya dapat memasang wajah bingung melihat hubungan yang tidak baik antara Mingyu dengan sunbae bermata tajam itu.

"Sampai jumpa kepalamu!" umpat Wonwoo pelan melihat punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan tajam. Andai saja tatapannya yang tajam ini benar-benar dapat menusuk, sudah sedari tadi ia tusuk punggung namja tinggi itu.

Namja Jeon itu kemudian berjalan mendahului Joshua dan Hoshi dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan. Joshua menatap Hoshi dengan tatapan bertanya, sedangkan Hoshi hanya menghela napasnya dan menaikkan kedua bahunya lalu berjalan mengikuti Wonwoo, meninggalkan Joshua yang memasang wajah speechless dengan mulut yang berucap, "What?". Ia pun kemudian berlari kecil mengejar langkah Hoshi dan Wonwoo.

Saat sampai di kelas, ketiga siswa kelas 12 itupun disambut oleh ketiga sahabat mereka yang duluan memasuki kelas.

"Yo, kenapa kalian lama sekali? Untung saja Lee sonsaengnim belum masuk." Seorang siswa yang duduk paling belakang dan paling sudut menyapa ketiga temannya yang baru memasuki kelas, Seungcheol.

"Aku bertemu orang gila di koridor," jawab Wonwoo asal yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada di depan Seungcheol dan tepat di samping jendela, sedangkan Joshua duduk di samping Wonwoo. Saat ia duduk, namja bermarga Jeon itu mendesis pelan saat merasakan nyeri pada bokongnya yang memar.

"Hah?" beo siswa berambut blonde dan siswa berambut pirang panjang, Woozi dan Junghan.

Jangan heran dengan gaya pakaian, rambut dan bahkan nama mereka. Ini adalah sekolah internasional yang paling ternama di Seoul, Seventeen High School, sekolah di mana hanya orang kaya yang dapat mendaftar menjadi siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini. Tidak lupa sekolah ini juga disertai dengan peraturan siswa dan siswi wajib memiliki wajah tampan dan cantik. Tidak masuk akal? Memang itulah peraturan sekolah. Jika pendapatan orang tua dan wajah si anak tidak mencapai ketetapan sekolah, maka ia tidak dapat diterima sebagai siswa ataupun siswi di sekolah high class ini. Sebagian dari siswa di sekolah ini adalah siswa pindahan dari luar negeri, tidak heran jika mereka diperbolehkan menggunakan name tag dengan nama panggilan, nama asing ataupun nama asli.

Hoshi tertawa seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Woozi. "Wonwoo bertengkar dengan adik kelas." Jawaban Hoshi sontak membuat Seungcheol, Woozi dan Junghan terkejut. Tidak biasanya Wonwoo bertengkar dengan siswa lain, Wonwoo itu termasuk siswa yang sopan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Semalam Wonwoo dan adik kelas itu tabrakan lalu anak kelas 11 itu terjatuh, dia menarik Wonwoo dan akhirnya Wonwoo terjatuh menimpa gitarnya. Dan begitulah, siswa kelas 11 itu terus meminta ganti rugi dari Wonwoo." Junghan, Woozi dan Joshua mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka mendengar penjelasan Hoshi.

"Tunggu dulu, siswa kelas 11? Gitar? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Kim Mingyu?" tanya Seungcheol pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya namja bermata tajam itu.

"Tentu, dia sepupuku. Semalam dia cerita padaku kalau ada anak kelas 12 yang merusak gitar kesayangannya yang paling berharga baginya," jawab Seungcheol . Kelima teman-temannya sontak menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Bokongku juga bagian kesayangan dan paling berharga bagiku," gumam Wonwoo pelan, ia juga jadi korban.

"Dia sepupumu?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya pada kami?" tanya Hoshi. Seungcheol menghela napasnya lalu menjawab, "Untuk apa menceritakannya pada kalian? Aku pikir kalian tidak akan tertarik tentang sepupuku. Dia pindahan dari Amerika dan baru masuk ajaran baru tahun ini. Sejak kecil kami selalu bermain bersama, tapi sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu dia pindah ke Amerika dan tinggal dengan nenek di sana."

"Woahh, kau harusnya menceritakan hal ini pada kami jadi kami bisa berkenalan dengannya," ujar Junghan. "Sayangnya aku sudah berkenalan dengannya duluan," ujar Wonwoo dengan nada malasnya. Ucapan itu justru mengundang tawa dari kelima sahabatnya.

"Baguslah jika dia sepupumu, cobalah katakan padanya untuk berhenti menggangguku. Kalau memang kau sahabat sekaligus hyung yang baik, alangkah baiknya jika kau yang membelikan gitar baru untuknya." Wonwoo tersenyum manis pada .

Seungcheol memukul kepala Wonwoo pelan menggunakan komiknya. "Enak saja, itu masalahmu dengannya, kenapa harus aku yang kena batunya?"

"Lagian, sebagus dan semahal apapun gitar lain tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan cintanya pada gitar 'darling'nya," lanjut Seungcheol .

Wonwoo menghela napasnya seraya memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu tidak menggantikannya gitar yang baru adalah pilihan yang bagus." Namja bermata tajam itu kemudian berbalik ke depan saat guru sudah memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh, pesan apa, ya?." Wonwoo berjalan ke counter kantin, diikuti teman-temannya di belakang. Sebelum sampai ke counter, ia telah melihat-lihat menu yang terpampang di layar besar yang ada di atas counter. Setelah sampai di depan counter, namja itupun langsung memesan.

"Cheese burger satu, ahjumma." Dua orang siswa di dua barisan kasir yang berbeda memesan satu makanan yang sama. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah kirinya untuk melihat siapa yang memesan makanan yang sama dengannya.

Ia berdecak lalu menghela napasnya berat saat melihat siswa yang ada di sampingnya itu, Kim Mingyu. Begitu pula dengan Mingyu, ia juga menghela napasnya, memalingkan wajahnya ke samping seraya memutar bola matanya melihat siswa yang memesan makanan yang sama dengannya.

"Um, maaf, cheese burgernya tinggal 1 porsi," ujar ahjumma kantin. Wonwoo dan Mingyu dengan segera menoleh pada ahjumma itu.

"Kalau begitu untukku saja, ahjumma," ujar Wonwoo seraya memberikan kartu pelajar pada ahjumma.

"Eh, enak saja! Aku duluan yang memesannya." Mingyu memegang tangan Wonwoo agar ahjumma tidak mengambil kartu pelajar siswa kelas 12 itu lalu menyodorkan kartu pelajarnya sendiri.

"Ya! Jangan pegang-pegang tanganku!" Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu.

"Siapa juga yang mau memegang tangan sunbaenim." Mingyu menghempaskan tangan Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo mendecih kesal dengan adik kelas yang baginya sangat tidak sopan itu.

Hoshi yang berdiri di belakang Wonwoo memutar bola matanya seraya berbalik menghadap keempat temannya yang lain. "Mulai lagi deh mereka," bisiknya pelan. Woozi tertawa kecil, Joshua dan Junghan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sedangkan Seungcheol hanya tersenyum kaku seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat pertengkaran sahabatnya dengan adik sepupunya.

Sedangkan Dokyeom, Dino dan Minghao yang berbaris di belakang Mingyu hanya bisa terus menonton sahabat mereka sedang berebut cheese burger. Cheese burger yang beruntung, diperebutkan oleh dua namja tampan.

Wonwoo berdecak kesal. "Aku duluan yang mengatakannya. Kau mengalahlah pada sunbae! Ahjumma, cheese burgernya punyaku." Wonwoo balas menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pada ahjumma itu agar tidak mendengarkan ocehan Wonwoo, ia menyuruh ahjumma itu untuk segera membuatkan cheese burger untuknya dengan menggunakan gerakan isyarat tanpa suara.

Ahjumma yang memakai seragam pegawai kantin itu tersenyum kebingungan, jadinya harus memberikannya pada siapa? Ia pun kemudian pergi ke belakang untuk membuatkan cheese burger yang terakhir.

"Kenapa kau tidak memesan yang lain saja?" tanya Joshua. Wonwoo menoleh dengan kesal. "Ini bukan masalah makanan, tapi masalah harga diri, masa aku mengalah untuk adik kelas yang tidak sopan ini?" Wonwoo menunjuk Mingyu dengan kesal.

Mingyu yang melihat itupun menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo. "Kenapa sunbae tidak mengalah saja padaku? Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda maaf dari kejadian semalam."

Wonwoo memasang wajah tidak percayanya. Mengalah padanya? Jadi sekarang ia berada di posisi yang bersalah?

"Baiklah, aku berikan cheese burger ini padamu sebagai permintaan maaf, itu berarti aku tidak perlu mengganti gitarmu, 'kan? Gitar rusakmu sudah kuganti dengan cheese burger." Wonwoo menunjukkan senyumnya seraya menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Mingyu untuk berjabat tangan.

Mingyu tampak terkejut. Yang benar saja, gitar kesayangannya yang mahal itu disamahargakan dengan cheese burger?

"No way! Sunbae kira aku mau menerima cheese burger yang sekali makan habis itu sebagai bayaran gitarku? Yang benar saja." Mingyu memukul pelan tangan Wonwoo yang terulur. Wonwoo berdecih pelan, tipuannya gagal.

Kedelapan siswa yang mengantri di belakang dua siswa yang tengah adu tatapan tajam itu kini hanya dapat menghela napas. Mereka juga lapar, mereka juga ingin memesan makanan, bisakah mereka bertengkar di luar counter saja? Atau di luar kantin, di lapangan atau mungkin di dalam ruang kepala sekolah saja, agar masalah gitar dan cheese burger mereka cepat selesai.

Ahjumma kantin kemudian datang dengan cheese burger di tangannya, ia kemudian dengan segera meletakkannya di tengak-tengah antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Biarkan mereka merebutnya sendiri dan kita lihat siapa yang mendapatkannya, begitulah pikir si ahjumma.

Wonwoo tampak terkejut saat Mingyu dengan segera mengambil burger itu dan memberikan kartu pelajarnya pada Dokyeom yang berdiri di belakangnya lalu segera berlari menjauh dari counter itu, ia bahkan tidak memliki waktu untuk membayarnya sendiri.

Wonwoo hendak mengeluarkan protesnya pada Mingyu namun terhenti saat Hoshi menutup mulut sahabatnya dan Seungcheol dengan segera memesan makanan mereka.

"Spaghetti 6 piring, 6 colla, ahjumma." Setelah memberikan kartu pelajarnya dan mendapatkannya kembali, ia mengikuti teman-temannya yang telah duduk di salah satu meja yang jauh dari meja Mingyu. Di meja itu tampak Wonwoo sedang merengut.

"Didik sepupumu dengan baik, Seungcheol hyung." Kesal Wonwoo. Seungcheol tertawa seraya menjawab, "Sayangnya aku tidak tahu cara mendidiknya."

Hoshi, Joshua, Junghan, dan Woozi tertawa. "Aku baru kali ini melihatmu beradu mulut seperti itu dengan siswa lain, Wonwoo-ya. Kalian sangat lucu," ujar Woozi.

"Apanya yang lucu." Wonwo kembali merengut. Ia melihat Mingyu yang duduknya jauh dari mejanya, tengah menikmati cheese burger, tentunya sempat menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum kemenangan yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor ke arah kelasnya. Jam istirahat belum berakhir, inilah salah satu keuntungan dari Seventeen High School ini, mereka mempunyai jam istirahat yang lebih lama dari sekolah lainnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melewati ruang lukis yang pintunya tengah terbuka. Namja berambut abu-abu tidak sengaja melihat objek yang membuatnya tertarik, ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruaangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Sonsaengnim," panggil Mingyu pada guru yeoja yang tengah sibuk menyusun papan kanvas yang telah terdapat lukisan di atasnya.

"Ah, Mingyu-ya. Ada apa?" tanya guru cantik itu. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan ingin melihat-lihat saja." Ia berjalan mendekati lukisan yang satu-satunya belum disimpan dan masih berada di papan penyangga, sedangkan lukisan yang lain telah disusun rapi oleh guru seni lukis itu.

"Kenapa yang ini tidak disimpan, sonsaengnim?" tanya Mingyu seraya menyentuh permukaan kain kanvas lukisan itu.

"Oh, pelukisnya bilang ia akan melanjutkannya jadi sonsaengnim tidak menyimpannya." Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengamati lukisan mawar yang belum selesai dicat itu.

Guru cantik itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memperhatikan Mingyu yang tengah memperhatikan lukisan itu.

"Setiap pelajaran seni lukis, siswa dia selalu melukis gambar yang sama. Selalu bunga mawar," ujar guru yang mengenakan dress selutut dengan cardigan berwarna soft pink itu.

Mingyu menoleh pada gurunya itu dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya.

Guru itu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Dia selalu mewarnainya hingga sebagian dari kelopaknya saja lalu berhenti dan dia selalu berpesan untuk tidak memindahkan lukisan itu karena dia akan datang lagi untuk melanjutkannya. Tapi bahkan sampai besok-besoknya dia tidak datang ke sini untuk melanjutkannya dan saya pun tetap tidak memindahkan lukisannya. Hingga di pertemuan selanjutnya, yang ia lakukan hanya menggenggam kuas dan memandangi lukisan itu terus tanpa melanjutkannya hingga akhirnya dia sendiri yang meminta agar papan kanvas itu dibuang saja."

Mingyu kembali mengamati lukisan yang ada di depannya itu. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah nama yang tertulis di sudut bawah papan kanvas itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo? Siswa kelas 12, sonsaengnim?" tanyanya. Ia pernah membaca nama ini, kalau tidak salah saat ia beradu mulut dengan sunbaenimnya semalam, ia melirik sekilas ke arah name tag sunbaenimnya itu.

"Iya, Jeon Wonwoo kelas 12-2." Mingyu terdiam memandangi lukisan mawar yang sebenarnya sangat bagus dan terlihat nyata itu, namun hanya kurang pada warna kelopaknya.

"Lalu, sonsaengnim?" tanya Mingyu yang penasaran tentang sunbaenimnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Setelah mendapatkan kanvas baru, saya kira dia akan mencoba melukis yang lain, tapi ternyata ia malah kembali melukis gambar mawar itu lagi. Sama persis. Dan ia kembali terhenti saat mencapai tahap mewarnai kelopaknya dengan warna merah. Berhenti dan mengatakan akan melanjutkannya, kemudian dua minggu kemudian membuangnya dan menggambarnya kembali di kanvas yang baru. Begitu berulang-ulang." Guru cantik itu menunjukkan senyum tipisnya.

"Tapi saya tidak pernah marah padanya, itu karena lukisannya sangatlah bagus, meskipun dia tidak bisa melukis yang lain, hanya melukis satu objek yang sangat bagus ini saja membuat saya merasa takjub." Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia akui lukisan mawar ini sangatlah indah meskipun tidak sempurna.

"Akhir-akhir ini saya tidak membuang papan kanvasnya lagi. Ini empat lukisannya yang terakhir sebelum yang paling baru ini." Yeoja itu membuka sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan empat papan kanvas yang berisi lukisan yang sama, setangkai bunga mawar dengan sebercak warna merah di salah satu kelopaknya. Entah apa arti dari gambar itu.

Mingyu terdiam mengamati kelima papan kanvas yang sama persis itu. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak semakin cepat.

'Lukisan ini...' Tanpa sadar namja berambut abu-abu itu meremas blazer bagian dadanya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain kembali menyentuh permukaan kanvas itu, menyentuh lukisan mawar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1815, Joseon Dynasty**

 **.**

Seorang namja dengan baju dalaman berlengan panjang putih dan rompi berwarna biru dengan rambut yang disanggul ke atas dengan pita berwarna biru juga. Ia tersenyum tipis menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan di sore hari ini.

Ini entah yang keberapa kalinya ia berdiri di dekat danau kecil yang ada di taman yang sepi ini setelah dua bulan sepeninggalan Mingyu. Tangannya menggenggam erat setangkai mawar yang telah berubah warna menjadi warna coklat.

Namja bermata tajam itu berjongkok dan menguburkan bunga terakhir pemberian Mingyu itu di tanah yang tadi ia pijak. Mungkin ini bisa ia jadikan sebagai tempat di mana ia bisa berbicara pada Mingyu. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya di mana pemakaman Mingyu berada, dan jujur dirinya sendiri pun tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Jika ia tahu di mana pemakaman Mingyu, ia pasti akan mengunjungi tempat istarahat Mingyu itu. Dan hal itu jelas hanya akan membuatnya menangis. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan air matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Mingyu, tidak di depan Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengusap matanya dengan lengannya. Setidaknya di sini ia dapat mengeluarkan air matanya sebanyak yang ia mau, Mingyu tidak dapat melihatnya menangis di sini, 'kan?

Wonwoo membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas lutut. Perlahan punggung namja itu mulai bergetar.

Ia telah bertahan selama dua bulan ini. Ia telah mencoba bertahan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena ia telah berjanji pada Mingyu. Tapi sepertinya ia harus melanggar janjinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya.

Namja bermarga Jeon itu menyentuh pita biru yang terikat pada sanggulnya. Ia melepasnya dan memandanginya. Ini adalah pita yang dibelikan oleh Mingyu saat mereka pergi ke pasar dengan Mingyu yang menyamar dengan baju rakyat. Namja manis itu tersenyum, menggenggam pita itu erat. Saat ia telah berdiri, ia merasakan rintik-rintik hujan telah turun mengenai tubuhnya.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang kini tertutupi oleh awan hitam itu. Tanpa sadar air mata turun dari sudut matanya.

"Apa kau juga menangis di sana, Mingyu-ya?" gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya hujan deras mengguyurnya. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengeratkan genggamannya pada pita kesayangannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"AAHHHHH!" Wonwoo berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia tidak menghiraukan air matanya yang kini sudah tertutupi oleh air hujan. Di bawah guyuran hujan deras inilah tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengar teriakan dan tangisannya. Itu sebabnya kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia menyukai hujan.

Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia butuh Mingyu sekarang. Ia butuh Mingyu untuk merangkulnya. Ia kedinginan, ia merasa takut, sedih, sakit dan ia merasa kehilangan.

Selama dua bulan ini ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang berubah dengan hidupnya, ia terus mengubur rasa rindunya. Hingga detik ini, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat kehilangan, kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Setahun yang lalu saat Wonwoo sangat merasa kehilangan atas meninggalnya kakaknya yang merupakan keluarga satu-satunya itu karena sakit, Mingyu ada di sana, merangkulnya dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak sendirian di dunia ini, ia masih mempunyai Mingyu dan sejak itu ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Mingyu adalah segalanya yang tersisa di dunia ini.

Dan sekarang semuanya meninggalkannya, siapa yang akan merangkulnya sekarang? Semua yang berharga baginya telah hilang, apa yang harus ia pertahankan lagi sekarang? Siapa yang merangkulnya di saat ia kembali kehilangan?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Mingyu-ya?! Apa yang harus aku lakukannn?! Mingyu-yaaa!" Wonwoo kembali berjongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya. Ia sangat berharap Mingyu datang dan memeluknya seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Namun ia sadar, selama apapun ia menunggu, pelukan hangat itu tidak akan pernah ia rasakan lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, aku telah melanggar janjiku dan menangis seperti ini." Wonwoo menganggkat wajahnya. Pandangannya mengabur, entah karena air matanya atau karena air hujan yang mengguyurnya.

"Maafkan aku, Mingyu-ya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya. Membiarkan dirinya terus basah dan menikmati dinginnya air hujan yang kini menemaninya menangis.

Di taman sepi ini, di mana tempat yang dulunya menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiannya dengan Mingyu kini telah menjadi saksi bisu di saat ia mengeluarkan isak tangisnya sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2015, Republic of Korea**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Di saat ia tersadar, ia tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja, menghadap ke arah jendela dengan pipi kiri yang menempel pada bukunya yang terbuka di meja.

Ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya, masih dengan posisi saat ia tertidur.

'Aku mimpi apa tadi?' batinnya yang masih kebingungan. Ia memimpikan sesuatu yang buruk, namun ia tidak tahu itu apa, mimpi itu terasa kabur di ingatannya.

Namja bermata tajam itu tersadar ada yang aneh di matanya. Matanya basah dan sembab. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh matanya, dan benar saja matanya basah. Ia mimpi sambil menangis.

Namja manis itu mengangkat kepala dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengusap air matanya dengan lengan blazernya. Bahkan bukunya pun basah oleh air matanya. Ia merasa suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik dan matanya yang masih terasa panas.

'Sebenarnya aku mimpi apa tadi?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Hiksss! #hugThe8

Jujur pas author ngetik ini, author merinding sendiri *lari sambil nangis*

Sebenarnya pas author ngetik bagian Wonwoo nangis itu, author dengerin lagi OST Empress Ki yang judulnya To The Butterfly yang dinyanyiin sama Ji Chang Wook, lagunya bagus dan itu yang sukses buat author nangis #halah

Dan author rekomenin ke readers kalau pas baca bagian Joseon era, bagusnya readers sambil dengerin musik yang judulnya 'Empress Ki Main Theme' oleh Kim Jangwoo. Okeh, author kepo, tapi itu cuma rekomen doing dari author *blink*

 **Untuk readers dan reviewers yang baik hati, author ucapkan terima kasih banyak::**

 **yassipacarLeechan, yukiyukaji, mypockymg17, Ririsasa, rockers, Anna-Love 17Carats, kookies, 270, DaeMinJae, KimElin, , wonuugyu, Naega Hoshi, shabrinadivaniarl, JejeKyu Red Sapphire, Baby Yoongi, lulu-shi, eunkim, Yaya Aileen, shinhy, asdfghjkl, Yeri960, bbihunminkook, Han Jjemin, Jjungie, MrsChwe, , youju, elferani, btobae, PinePine, Evieana689, bizzleSTarxo, Byunbaby, 17Mansaee, 5F1Mansaee, Seo'jinkim, FabMinMin, Guest, Guest, mingyuxwonwoo, siscaayu16, MingyuMenatapMasaDepan, KimElsa17**

Untuk Yaya Aileen, terima kasih atas sahringnya, sangat membantu ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk review kalian semua *hug*

Di chapter 1 banyak banget silent readers ;_; author sedih deh, tapi tak apa deh, kali ini jangan lupa review ya readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince's Prince**

 **Summary:: 200 tahun yang lalu di jaman Joseon, sebelum Mingyu dihukum mati, ia telah membuat janji pada Wonwoo bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Tapi, 200 tahun kemudian, sebuah pertengkaran mengawali pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah. "Kau...! Kau merusak gitarku!"/ "Kau yang menarik blazerku!"**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn:: BL! Ini bukan angst, cuma awalnya doang agak tegang, ini ff romcance drama kok :D Jadi angst haters jangan kabur yaa**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **P.S:: Perhatikan tahunnya, tahun 1813 adalah masa Meanie baru bertemu, 1815 adalah setelah Mingyu meninggal.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **2015, Republic of Korea**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Di saat ia tersadar, ia tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja, menghadap ke arah jendela dengan pipi kiri yang menempel pada bukunya yang terbuka di meja.

Ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya, masih dengan posisi saat ia tertidur.

'Aku mimpi apa tadi?' batinnya yang masih kebingungan. Ia memimpikan sesuatu yang buruk, namun ia tidak tahu itu apa, mimpi itu terasa kabur di ingatannya.

Namja bermata tajam itu tersadar ada yang aneh di matanya. Matanya basah dan sembab. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh matanya, dan benar saja matanya basah. Ia mimpi sambil menangis.

Namja manis itu mengangkat kepala dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengusap air matanya dengan lengan blazernya. Bahkan bukunya pun basah oleh air matanya. Ia merasa suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik dan matanya yang masih terasa panas.

'Sebenarnya aku mimpi apa tadi?'

Jisoo yang sedag menguap tidak sengaja melihat wajah Wonwoo. Ia tampak terkejut melihat mata Wonwoo yang merah dan sembab.

'Kau kenapa? Belajar matematika saja sampai membuatmu menangis begitu?" tanya Jisoo, ia dengan segera mengambil tissue dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meninju pelan lengan Jisoo. "Bukan, aku ketiduran dan saat aku bangun mataku sudah basah. Mungkin tanpa sadar aku menangis karena mimpiku."

Jisoo menghela napasnya, ia baru pertama kali melihat orang yang bisa menangis hanya karena pengaruh mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Saat ini, kelasnya sedang memasuki pelajaran kesenian dan kini mereka tengah berada di kelas seni lukis. Baru satu jam yang lalu Mingyu memasuki kelas ini untuk sekedar melihat-lihat, dan kini ia harus duduk di sini, memegang kuas dan piring cat, memandangi papan kanvas dengan bingung.

'Gambar apa, ya?' batinnya bingung. Tema yang ditentukan oleh guru adalah realistis. Menggambar memang bukan masalah besar bagi namja berambut abu-abu ini karena ia memang memiliki bakat dalam menggambar, tapi sekarang ia tidak memiliki ide sama sekali.

Mata namja tampan itu tidak sengaja melirik lukisan yang ada di dekatnya. Itu adalah lukisan milik Wonwoo, lukisan mawar itu. Jujur, lukisan ini entah kenapa masih memenuhi pikirannya sejak mendengar cerita guru lukisnya tadi. Mungkin ia akan menyebut lukisan itu 'Lukisan yang tak terselesaikan'.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya, menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia sedang mencari ide untuk lukisannya sendiri. Jika hingga satu jam ke depan bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi dan papan kanvasnya masih kosong, ia akan melihat nilai nol pada daftar nilainya.

Mingyu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa ia mendapatkan ide untuk menggambar, tapi ia merasa aneh, kenapa ia harus memilih objek itu sebagai gambarnya?

Entahlah, bayangan itu muncul begitu saja saat ia memejamkan matanya tadi. Ia tidak tahu itu apa, bahkan ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi ia malah bisa mendapatkan bayangan itu dan parahnya ia malah tertarik untuk menggambar objek itu.

Tangan kiri milik namja tampan itu terangkat dan mulai melukis pada papan kanvasnya yang semula putih bersih itu.

Setengah jam lebih berlalu, dan kini lukisannya sudah hampir selesai. Guru yeoja yang sedang berjalan-jalan untuk melihat karya siswa-siswinya itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat lukisan Mingyu.

"Ini siapa?" tanyanya seraya melihat lekat-lekat lukisan Mingyu dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Lukisan Mingyu selalu dapat memuaskannya.

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memandangi lukisannya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Entahlah, sonsaengnim. Ini tiba-tiba muncul di bayanganku saat aku berusaha memikirkannya. Jadinya aku menggambarnya saja," jawab Mingyu. Sonsaengnim cantik itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bayangan itu muncul tiba-tiba dan kau tidak mengenalinya? Hahha, aneh sekali." Guru seni lukis ini tertawa pelan kemudian kembali memandangi lukisan itu.

Lukisan seorang namja jaman Joseon yang mengenakan baju Joseon berwarna biru yang sederhana. Dengan rambut yang disanggul ke atas dengan pita yang juga berwarna biru. Senyum yang ada di wajah namja itu sangatlah manis.

Namja itu tengah memegang sesuatu dengan erat, namun Mingyu hanya melukisnya hingga bagian pinggang hingga benda yang tengah dipegang namja Joseon itupun terpotong.

"Ini dia sedang pegang apa?" tanya guru seni lukis itu. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sonsaengnim. Di bayanganku, benda itu hanya terlihat hingga setengah." Mingyu menunjuk sesuatu yang dipegang oleh namja yang ada di lukisannya itu. Ia seperti tengah memegang tongkat atau tangkai, ujungnya tidak dilukis oleh Mingyu.

Yeoja cantik itu mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat hal aneh lainnya.

"Kenapa ada setetes air mata di bawah mata kirinya?" tanya guru cantik itu lagi. Menangis? Tapi bukankah namja Joseon itu tersenyum dengan manis, kenapa ia menitikkan air mata?

Mingyu lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak tahu, di bayanganku dia juga menitikkan air mata dari mata kirinya. Aku hanya melukis sesuai dengan bayanganku," jawab Mingyu yang masih mengamati lukisannya. Entah kenapa baginya wajah namja Joseon itu tidak asing.

Guru seni lukis itu mengamati dengan serius.

"Sepertinya ada makna dari lukisan ini. Lukisan ini seperti menggambarkan namja ini yang sebenarnya sedang menangis, tapi ia menutupnya dengan senyum manisnya. Meskipun senyumnya sangat manis, sekilas wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria dan sangatlah menenangkan seperti wajah malaikat, tapi mata tidak bisa berbohong. Mata sabitnya ini bukan terbentuk karena senyum, ini terbentuk karena menangis." Guru cantik itu menjelaskan sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat dari makna yang terkandung pada lukisan ini.

Mingyu yang telah selesai memberi warna biru pada bagian bawah rompi Joseon itupun menghentikan gerakannya dan secara perlahan melihat wajah namja pada lukisannya itu. Dan benar apa kata gurunya, ia baru menyadari kalau itu bukanlah mata senyum. Ia tidak salah lukis, 'kan? Seingatnya apa yang ada di bayangannya itu juga matanya persis seperti pada lukisan ini.

"Lukisan yang bagus, Mingyu-ya." Guru lukis itu menepuk pundak Mingyu sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan untuk melihat karya siswanya yang lain. Mingyu masih terdiam melihat lukisannya. Ia meletakkan semua alat-alat lukis yang tadi ia pegang lalu memegang keningnya sendiri.

'Ini sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa aku bisa terbayang wajah orang Joseon seperti ini?' Tangan kirinya kini menelusuri pelan wajah lukisan itu. Melihat setetes air mata itu membuat gerakan tangan Mingyu terhenti di sana. Tangan kanannya yang semula memegang keningnya kini turun dan tanpa sadar ia mencengkram ujung blazernya erat.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat dan terasa nyeri. Ia lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah lukisan itu, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat itu.

'Wajahnya tidak asing.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1813, Joseon Dynasty**

 **.**

Mingyu yang sedang menunggangi kudanya untuk melihat-lihat kondisi desa dan juga warganya mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyuruh kasim dan juga para pengawalnya untuk berhenti saat ia melihat seseorang tengah berjalan menjauh di depan sana.

"Ada apa, Pangeran?" tanya kasimnya.

Mingyu menoleh sedikit pada orang-orangnya kemudian berujar, "Kalian duduk saja dulu di kedai itu. aku ada urusan sebentar, aku akan segera kembali ke sini." Mingyu hendak kembali menjalankan kudanya.

"Tapi, Pangeran, kami tidak boleh jauh dari anda. Anda tidak boleh ke mana-mana tanpa pengawal." Mingyu menoleh pada kasimnya yang selalu bersamanya.

"Aku tidak jauh dari sini. Sebentar saja, aku janji akan kembali dengan segera. Turuti perintahku, Kasim Kim. Aku sedang buru-buru sekarang." Tanpa mendengar penolakan dari kasimnya lagi, Mingyu langsung menjalankan kudanya mengejar orang yang tadi ia lihat siluetnya.

Saat melewati sebuah meja yang menjual bunga, Mingyu berhenti untuk membeli setangkai bunga lalu kembali menjalankan kudanya.

Tuk Tak Tuk Tak

Langkah kaki kuda itu melambat seiring ia melihat punggung namja yang sedari tadi ia cari itu. namja itu tengah duduk di tepi danau kecil yang ada di taman yang sepi ini.

"Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di sini." Mingyu turun dari kudanya dan berjalan mendekati namja itu. Namja yang mengenakan baju ungu muda itupun menoleh ke belakang dan dengan segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya hormat saat melihat Mingyu tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Pangeran, apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini? Dan… tanpa pengawal?" tanya Wonwoo melirik belakang Mingyu.

"Menemuimu," jawab Mingyu dengan senyum tampannya. Wonwoo terkejut sejenak mendengar perkataan pangeran yang ada di depannya ini.

"Menemuiku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara pelan. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar putih pada kantung yang ada di lengan jubahnya. Ia memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerima bunga mawar itu dengan bingung-bingung dan juga ragu-ragu.

"Bukankah hari itu aku sudah berjanji aku akan selalu memberimu mawar putih di setiap pertemuan kita?" Wonwoo tertegun mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"Apa kau meragukan janji seorang pangeran? Pangeran tidak akan melupakan janjinya," ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mingyu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Taman yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon indah di tambah dengan sebuah danau kecil yang memperindah taman yang sangat jarang diketahui oleh orang-orang ini.

"Dulu ibuku sering membawaku ke sini. Jadi sekarang aku sering ke sini untuk mengingat-ingat masa itu." Wonwoo tersenyum melihat ke sekelilinya.

"Sekarang? Ibumu tidak menemanimu ke sini lagi?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lima tahun yang lalu ibuku diculik dan dikirim ke bangsa lain sebagai wanita upeti. Saat seluruh wanita upeti melarikan diri, para pengawal mengejar lalu ibuku terpanah dan meninggal."

Mingyu tertunduk, ia menyesal menanyakan hal ini pada Wonwoo setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar sang Pangeran itu. Wonwoo masih tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya saat ini aku masih mempunyai kakakku yang berharga." Mingyu tersenyum melihat senyum Wonwoo yang sangat manis di matanya.

Senyum Wonwoo pudar saat tangan Mingyu terangkat dan menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan lembut. Namja yang berstatus sebagai rakyat jelata itu terdiam menerima perlakuan lembut dari pangeran yang ada di depannya.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin melindungimu," Lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Mingyu, ia menatap lekat-lekat mata indah sang Pangeran.

"Izinkan aku melindungimu." Mingyu berujar dengan wajah seriusnya. Tangan kirinya masih menyentuh pipi putih dan halus Wonwoo. Wonwoo tertegun sebelum akhirnya ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, senyum tipis terukir di wajah manisnya.

Mingyu mengangkat wajah Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih," bisik Wonwoo pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh Mingyu. Ia sadar seharusnya ia tidak boleh selancang ini pada seorang pangeran, ia tidak layak menerima ini. Namun kata-kata, perhatian, kenyamanan dan juga janji-janji yang diberikan oleh Mingyu membuatnya semakin menginginkan semua itu.

"Aku janji kau tidak akan kesepian lagi," ujar Mingyu tersenyum seraya meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan tangan Wonwoo yang hangat dan lembut. Tangan ini, ia yakin adalah sesuatu yang paling nyaman yang pernah ia genggam seumur hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Republic of Korea**

 **.**

"Gyu… -Ngyu… -Mingyu!" Mingyu tersontak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya?" tanyanya pada Dokyeom yang duduk di sampingnya. Dokyeom menghela napasnya.

"Untunglah kau masih hidup. Aku kira kau mati tegang, Gyu. Sedari setengah jam yang lalu kau tidak bergerak, hanya menopang dagunya sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak mendengarku."

Mingyu mendengar ocehan Dokyeom dengan perasaan bingung. Benarkah ia melamun separah itu? Ia yakin ia tidak tertidur, ia yakin matanya masih terbuka. Tapi ia merasa pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan? Sampai segitunya?" tanya Dokyeom. Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak. Apa yang ia lamunkan dari tadi? Ia memutar otaknya, berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat.

Ia bertemu dengan seorang namja, ia tidak tahu namja itu siapa. Yang masih ia ingat, ia memberikan setangkai bunga mawar putih dan juga membuat janji pada namja itu. Dan lagi…

Mingyu melihat telapak tangannya. Ia masih ingat jelas saat di mana ia menggenggam tangan namja itu, dan ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana rasa dari genggaman tangan itu.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pada Dokyeom. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya kelelahan saja."

Dokyeom hanya menggangguk ragu-ragu mendengar jawaban tidak meyakinkan dari sahabatnya itu.

Mingyu kembali menopang dagunya dan melihat ke luar jendela. Ia menatap langit biru yang ditutupi oleh awan-awan putih. Ia sangat suka dengan warna itu, rasanya selalu tenang setiap menatap langit itu.

Pikiran Mingyu kembali pada lamunannya tadi, lamunan yang rasanya seperti mimpi itu. Senyum namja itu saat ia menggenggam tangannya, mirip dengan seseorang.

'Namja itu… Siapa? Dia mirip seperti namja di lukisanku.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo datang dengan cukup pagi ke sekolah. Ia harus mencari bahan-bahan untuk tugasnya besok di perpustakaan. Ia lupa mengerjakan tugas penting itu.

Dan jangan lupakan Jisoo yang berjalan dengan lemas di sampingnya. Wonwoo meneleponnya pagi-pagi buta dan memaksanya untuk bangun, memohon-mohon untuk bangun cepat dan menemaninya ke sekolah dan juga membantunya mencari bahan di perpustakaan.

Jisoo berjalan dengan sangat lambat, Wonwoo dengan terpaksa menarik tangan sahabatnya yang masih belum sadar dari mimpi indahnya itu.

"Ayo cepat sedikit." Wonwoo semakin memperccepat langkahnya.

"Kau menyusahkan," ujar Jisoo berjalan mengimbangi langkah Wonwoo.

Saat berjalan di koridor lantai dua, Wonwoo dan Jisoo tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Mingyu dan Minghao. Wonwoo berjalan seolah-olah tidak melihat Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu berjalan dengan cueknya melewati kedua kakak kelasnya itu. Sedangkan Minghao yang berjalan disamping Wonwoo membungkuk sedikit untuk menyapa kedua sunbaenimnya itu.

Wonwoo sedikit kesal pada Mingyu yang dengan tidak sopannya lewat tanpa menyapa kakak kelasnya itu. Mungkin ia perlu sedikit ajaran untuk sopan santun pada kakak kelas. Tapi di sisi lain Wonwoo bersyukur Mingyu tidak mempedulikannya, itu tandanya namja tinggi itu tidak akan ribut padanya soal ganti rugi gitar lagi, 'kan?

"Lihat dia, dia tidak menyapa sunbaenim? Apaan dia?" bisik Jisoo tidak terima. Mata ngantuknya ternyata masih dapat menilai ketidaksopanan orang lain.

"Biarkan saja dia, biarkan saja dia, biarkan saja dia. Jangan pedulikan dia, anggap saja dia hantu. Jangan menoleh padanya, jangan lihat matanya, jangan sebut-sebut namanya, jangan buat dia berhenti dan memanggil namaku." Wonwoo mengoceh dengan nada berbisiknya pada Jisoo seraya menarik tangan sahabatnya itu untuk mendekat padanya.

"Ahh, Wonwoo sunbaenim," panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo secara otomatis menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajahnya yang masam, mata yang terpejam dengan erat dan gigi yang merapat.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Mingyu dengan kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan malas.

"Apa… bokong sunbaenim sudah baikan?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam. Kedua tangannya ke belakang untuk menutupi bokongnya.

"Sudah agak membaik," jawab Wonwoo singkat. Mingyu menunjukkan senyum mengejeknya lalu berujar,

"Baguslah kalau begitu.' Ia kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Wonwoo pun berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya, diikuti oleh Jisoo di sampingnya. "Dasar mesum," ujar Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu yang dapat mendengar sekilas perkataan Wonwoo karena suasana koridor yang memang masih sangat sepi itu membuatnya mengernyit kesal kemdian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Minghao pun dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa? Mesum?" tanya Mingyu tidak terima. Wonwoo kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya suaranya terlalu keras tadi.

"Sudah baik aku menanyakan bagaimana keadaanmu, dan sekarang kau mengataiku mesum?" Mingyu mendengus tidak terima. Padahal ia tidak ingin ribut dengan sunbaenya itu lagi sejak melihat lukisan aneh milik sunbae itu.

"Habisnya biasanya kalau kau bertemu denganku, yang keluar dari mulutmu itu hanya gitar, gitar, dan gitar. Kau tidak pernah peduli dengan bokongku meskipun ini sakitnya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Jadi sekarang kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu tentu saja aneh untukku. Pikiranmu itu pasti memikirkan yang aneh-aneh," tuduh Wonwoo.

"Dan apa kau bilang? Kau memanggilku 'kau'? Mana sopan santunmu? Panggil sunbaenim!" kesal Wonwoo.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya. "Memanggilmu sunbaenim setelah kau menyebutku mesum? Heh, yang benar saja." Mingyu tertawa mengejek. Wonwoo memasang wajahnya yang super kesal. Si rambut abu-abu ini benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Selain kupatahkan gitarmu, ternyata kau minta dipatahkan tulangmu juga." Wonwoo bersiap-siap menggulung sweater abu-abu yang ia pakai seraya melangkah maju mendekati Mingyu. Jisoo dengan segera menarik tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan tahan aku, jangan tahan aku! Si abu-abu ini harus diberi pelajaran." Wonwoo menarik-narik tangannya yang ditahan oleh Jisoo.

Jisoo menghela napasnya lalu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam, ia menoleh dan menatap Jisoo.

"Kenapa kau lepas?" tanya Wonwoo dengan pelan. Jisoo menahan tawa. Wonwoo menendang kaki Jisoo yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak akan bisa berkelahi, oleh sebab itu ia melepaskan tangan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa mengejek sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Sialan si Mingyu itu, akan kubuat dia menyesal." Wonwoo menggerutu seraya melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak lupa dengan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk Mingyu selama di perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1816, Joseon Dynasty**

 **.**

Setahun telah berlalu setelah terakhir kalinya Seungcheol melihat wajah tampan milik adiknya itu. Keadaan kerajaan terasa sepi baginya setelah kepergian adiknya itu.

Biasanya selalu ada adiknya yang duduk di sampinya saat ia membaca di perpustakaan kerajaan. Adiknya selalu menemaninya makan malam di balainya setiap hari. Selalu bermain bersama, belajar bersama dan juga berlatih pedang dan panah bersama. Seungcheol menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan sosok adiknya.

Saat ini namja yang mendapatkan kedudukan sebagai putra mahkota itu sedang berjalan menuju balai kediaman ayahnya, sang Raja. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menghadap untuk urusan penting.

"Putra mahkota datang menghadap Raja." Suara seorang kasim yang terdengar tegas itu menggema di balai Kaisar. Seungcheol masuk dengan langkah tegapnya menghadap ayahnya. Membungkuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertanya,

"Ada perlu apa, Yang Mulia Raja?"

Sang Raja beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan hingga berdiri menghadap anak sulungnya yang berdiri beberapa anak tangga di bawahnya.

"Keadaan Kerajaan tidak berubah sejak kepergian adikmu. Bahkan kerajaan kita semakin terancam. Banyak kerajaan bangsa lain menyerang kerajaan kita dengan alasan ini dan juga banyak Raja bangsa lain yang memintaku untuk dilengserkan karena dikata tidak tegas dalam mengatasi pelanggaran ini." Seungcheol tertegun mendengar penjelasan ayahnya.

"Mereka memberi kita syarat untuk bertahan. Satu-satunya cara adalah memusnahkan namja itu. Namja itu sumber masalah di kerajaan ini. Bangsa lain menyerang dengan menggunakan namanya. Jika dia hilang, maka bangsa lain tidak akan menyerang lagi dan tahta ayah pun akan tetap bertahan."

"Namja itu?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Seungcheol terkejut mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Ia tidak menyangka masalah Wonwoo akan diungkit lagi.

"Apa yang akan Yang Mulia lakukan padanya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol! Aku perintahkan kau beserta orang-orangmu untuk menangkap Jeon Wonwoo dan membawanya ke kerajaan. Dia akan dieksekusi hukuman mati." Sang Raja menatap Seungcheol dengan mata tegasnya.

"Yang Mulia! Bukankah kita sudah brjanji pada Mingyu untuk tidak menyentuh Jeon Wonwoo lagi?" tanya Seungcheol tidak terima.  
"Ini adalah titah raja. Laksanakan!" perintah sang Raja.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Kita sudah membuat janji. Tidak seharusnya seorang raja melanggar janjinya. Pangeran sudah mengorbankan semuanya untuk melindungi anak itu, tidak seharusnya kita menghancurkan pengorbanan pangeran, Yang Mulia! Ia mempertaruhkan darahnya untuk anak itu!" Sang Raja memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, meskipun perkataan anak sulungnya itu benar, tapi semua ini demi kepentingan kerajaannya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, aku yang akan melakukannya. Kasim Jang, bawa orang-orangku untuk menangkap Jeon Wonwoo dan bawa ke sini!" perintah sang Raja pada kasimnya. Kasim Jang membungkukkan badannya kemudian beranjak untuk melaksanakan titah dari Rajanya.

Seungcheol tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. ia hanya bisa memasang wajah marahnya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi adiknya itu. Ia sendirilah yang membuat perjuangan adiknya menjadi sia-sia.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tengah menulis surat untuk ibunya, kakaknya dan juga Mingyunya yang semuanya telah meninggalkannya. Inilah yang ia lakukan seminggu sekali ataupun dua kali. Dengan menulis surat-surat seperti ini dan menyimpannya di sebuah kotak membuatnya merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya dengan menulis surat seperti ini, ia dapat bercerita pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi meskipun mereka tidak dapat membacanya.

Namja manis itu berjongkok dan memasukkan suratnya ke dalam kotak kayu besar. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dan mengenai tumpukan surat-surat yang ada di dalam kotak kayu itu.

'Kenapa kau menangis, Wonwoo-ya? Siapa yang kau tangisi?' pikir Wonwoo heran. Selama beberapa bulan ini ia sangat jarang menangis lagi. Hari ini suasana hatinya sedang tenang, tapi kenapa air mata ini jatuh begitu saja?

BRAAKKK!

Namja manis itu tersentak kaget saat pintu kayu rumahnya didobrak oleh beberapa orang yang tegap dan besar.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo seraya berdiri. Ia melangkah mundur saat beberapa pedang yang panjang dan tajam di arahkan padanya.

Kasim Jang berdiri di tengah-tengah dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak pada Wonwoo kemudian berujar, "Kami mendapatkan perintah dari Raja untuk menangkap anda."

"Menangkapku? Apa yang telah kulak-akh!" Wonwoo merintih saat dua orang pengawal menutup mulutnya dengan kain dan mengikat tangannya ke belakang. Ia kemudian ditarik dan didorong memasuki sebuah kandang bambu. Namja bermata tajam itu dibawa ke kerajaan dengan caci-maki dan lemparan batu di sela perjalanannya yang dilemparkan oleh warga di dekat daerah kerajaan.

Mungkin di desa di daerah tempat tinggalnya Wonwoo masih diterima oleh warga di sekitar sana karena mereka telah saling mengenal cukup lama. Namun ini desa pusat dekat kerajaan ini, ia baru mengetahui seberapa banyaknya warga yang benci padanya. Ia mendengar banyak kata 'penghancur kerajaan', 'tidak tahu malu', 'pantas mati' dan sebagainya dari mulut warga.

Wonwoo terisak. Sejak awal ia memang sudah menyadari kebencian semua orang padanya, namun ia berusaha untuk menepis semua itu agar dapat memenuhi janjinya pada Mingyu. Ia telah berjanji pada Mingyu untuk hidup bahagia dan tenang, tidak bersedih dan menangis, oleh sebab itulah ia berusaha membuang semua kenyataan pahitnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Mingyu. Ia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri seperti yang Mingyu inginkan. Pada akhirnya semua usahanya sia-sia. Baik usaha Mingyu maupun usahanya sendiri.

'Maafkan aku, Pangeran.'

Sepanjang perjalanan, namja bermata tajam itu dapat merasakan nyeri pada kepala dan badannya. Mata kanannya kini telah kabur karena telah tertutup oleh darah yang mengalir dari keningnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo dapat melihat megahnya gerbang kerajaan yang menjadi rumah dari Mingyu. Kerajaan ini selalu menjadi tempat yang mengerikan bagi Wonwoo.

Pintu gerbang kerajaan terbuka dan tampaklah Raja, Ratu dan juga Putra Mahkota sedang berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu, dan kau pantas mati." Wonwoo tidak menyangkal perkataan Raja padanya. Ia memang mengakui hal itu sejak awal, namun dikuburnya dalam-dalam demi sang Pangeran.

"Wonwoo-ya," panggil Seungcheol berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Maafkan aku…." Seungcheol menggeram kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan salah pihak kerajaan. Orang-orang kerajaan tidak ada satupun yang bersalah. Justru ia sendirilah yang bersalah. Sejak awal ia memang sudah salah.

Jika saja ia tidak berada di toko bunga itu, jika saja ia tidak mengizinkan Mingyu melindunginya, jika saja ia tidak menerima genggaman tangan itu, jika saja ia tidak menerima semuanya dari sang Pangeran, maka kerajaan ini, Mingyu, dan dirinya tidak akan bernasib seperti ini.

Pintu kandang bamboo terbuka, Wonwoo ditarik keluar dengan paksa. Ia diseret ke atas panggung di mana terdapat dua buah peyangga kayu dan seutas tali yang menjulur dari atas.

Wonwoo tahu dengan jelas itu apa. Jujur ia takut, ia ingin menangis sekarang juga, tapi yang membuatnya tetap bisu dan menatap dengan tatapan tajamnya itu adalah Mingyu. Mingyu berani melakukan apapun untuknya. Kali ini ia juga harus berani.

Ikatan pada mulutnya pun dibuka. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri di depan tali tambang itu. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah-wajah marah warga yang tengah menontonnya dari bawah. Ia hanya dapat melihat, karena kini ia tidak dapat mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut warga itu.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah satu, jika dengan hilangnya dirinya di muka bumi ini dapat membuat kerajaan ini damai, dapat membuat bangsa ini tenang, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Kepalanya dipaksa masuk ke lubang tali tambang itu.

Bunyi gong pertanda mulainya eksekusi ini terdengar jelas oleh telinga Wonwoo. Namja manis yang tengah mengenakan pita biru pada sanggulnya itu memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan.

Tongkat untuk membuka pijakan kaki Wonwoo pun ditarik hingga namja manis itu kini telah kehilangan pijakannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat disela kesakitannya.

'Kim Mingyu, kita pasti akan bersama lagi.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Republic of Korea**

 **.**

Wonwoo tersentak saat ia mendengar suara buku terjatuh. Ternyata bukunya terjatuh dari mejanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang ia telungkupkan di atas meja perpustakaan.

Lagi-lagi, Wonwoo dapat merasakan matanya memanas dan sembab. Lihatlah, bukunya pun telah basah. Ia mimpi buruk lagi. Ia hanya dapat mengingat sekilas mimpinya itu.

Ia melakukan sesuatu demi seseorang, ia juga memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Tapi siapa?

'Itu hanya mimpi.' batin Wonwoo seraya mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dan juga peluh. Ia ingat sebelum tertidur, ia menyuruh Jisoo untuk kembali ke kelasnya duluan, tinggallah dia di sini sendirian.

Karena suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak baik, namja berambut hitam itupun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari perpustakaan.

Saat ia berjalan melewati beberapa rak buku, ia berpapasan dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat melihat wajah Mingyu. Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sejenak kemudian melihat ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan sunbaenimnya yang menyebalkan itu. Saat Mingyu hendak berjalan melewati Wonwoo, sunbaenimnya itu oleng ke arahnya.

"Akhhh!" rintih Wonwoo yang hampir terjatuh namun sempat ditangkap oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo memegang kepalanya yang terasa sanagt sakit. Pandangannya kabur dan kakinya juga terasa tidak bertenaga.

Mingyu tampak panik. Ia dengan segera menggendong Wonwoo di punggungnya dan membawa namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu ke ruang kesehatan.

Selama perjalanan ke ruang kesehatan, Wonwoo hanya merintih pelan hingga akhirnya namja manis itu tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi.

Mingyu membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo ke ranjang. Namja tampan itu semakin panik saat guru kesehatan sedang tidak ada di sana. Dengan seadanya, Mingyu mengambil handuk yang ada di lemari dan air hangat. Ia hanya bisa mengompres kening Wonwoo yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri.

Terus mengompres kening Wonwoo dengan air hangat, namja tampan itu duduk di samping ranjang rawat seraya memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah kakak kelasnya itu hingga ia sendiri merasa sakit kepala. Sudah hampir setengah jam Wonwoo belum sadarkan diri.

Saat ia kembali mengamati wajah manis itu, ia teringat sesuatu.

'Hidung dan bibirnya… mirip dengan lukisanku.' Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bibir Wonwoo. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh bibir merah itu, Wonwoo telah mengeluh seraya mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ah, sudah sadar?" tanya Mingyu yang dengan segera menyingkirkan handuk kompres dari kening Wonwoo. Wonwoo membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ia menatap langit-langit ruang kesehatan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh pada Mingyu.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya seraya berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Mingyu dengan segera berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo untuk membantu sunbaenya itu duduk.

Mingyu terdiam saat merasakan tangan Wonwoo pada tangannya.

'Tangan ini….'

"Kim?" panggil Wonwoo saat Mingyu belum juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Mingyu tersadar dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau merintih sakit kepala lalu pingsan, dan aku membawamu ke sini."

"Ohh." Hanya itulah respon Wonwoo dari jawaban Mingyu. Mingyu sedikit menyesal telah membantu sunbaenya itu setelah mendengar respon tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Terima kasih," bisik Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu terdiam. Wonwoo juga terdiam. Dalam sekejap ruangan itu hening. Wonwoo menunduk, sedangkan Mingyu kembali mengamati wajah Wonwoo.

"Sunbaenim," panggil Mingyu setelah keheningan beberapa saat.

"Hm?"

"Apa sunbaenim… menyukai mawar putih?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu juga menatap Wonwoo. Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Mingyu tanpa pikir panjang. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hati dan juga firasatnya.

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Fiuhhhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga chap iniiiiii~ Panjang, 'kan readers? Ini author ngetiknya sampai kebas bokong author -_- #plakkk

Maaf ya author updatenya telat, karena memang gak ada waktu buat ngetik #cry. Semoga gak ada readers yang lupa sama ff ini ya T.T

Ahhh, akhirnya author nonton Empress Ki juga, ingat kan yang awalnya author cuma terinspirasi dari lagunya doing pas kakaknya author nonton. Awalnya gak tertarik, tapi ternyata pas coba nonton, seru abisssss, dan dari drakor itulah author lebih mengerti tentang silsilah kerajaan dan bagaimana kehidupan kerajaan yang ternyata kejam banget, bukan ff author yang kejam, tapi kenyataannya jaman kerajaan dulu tuh kalau mau bunuh orang tuh kayak bunuh semut aja gitu,. Sadisss. Sebenarnya perkembangan ff ini thanks to Empress Ki #flyingkiss

Okedeh, ucapan terima kasih~

 **Terima kasih buat readers author tercinta, terima kasih udah review dan juga setia baca ff ini~::**

 **DaeMinJae, sailing2000, yukiyukaji, ffubk, Ourwonu, , kookies, Yara Aileen, 5261, Ririsasa, Seo'jinkim, gg0098, Devia494, MIKKIkane, shinhy, mingyu23, elferani, Shelonia Park, Anna-Love 17Carats, Jwonwoo, Iceu Doger, mingyuxwonwoo, exoinmylove, dieit, bizzleSTarxo,clee6314, eunkim, Woozi455, Han Jjemin, Naega Hoshi, XiayuweLiu, Mbee, Firdha858, 270, jihansyavira00, Karina, Zhahra492, MrsChwe, GameSMI, meicella, FabMinMin, pinkkumal, ChoiEunJoon, mingyussi, svtmeanie, Baby Yoongi, PMY, wonuugyu, inisapaseh, Byunbaby, wonuemo, Guest, Babby Hanna, sevong17, Guest, araraaa, hoshinugu, agnilm, Wonugyu, 1004**

Terima kasih banyak untuk review kalian *hug*

Oh ya, ada reader yang mungkin agak bingung kenapa Meanie bentar-bentar sweet di sisi lain berantem, di sini tuh ceritanya mereka bereinkarnasi, jadi ini ceritanya di dua kehidupan yang berbeda makanya mereka bisa beda gitu sikapnya.

Okedehhh, segitu doing buat chap ini,

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince's Prince**

 **Summary:: 200 tahun yang lalu di jaman Joseon, sebelum Mingyu dihukum mati, ia telah membuat janji pada Wonwoo bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Tapi, 200 tahun kemudian, sebuah pertengkaran mengawali pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah. "Kau...! Kau merusak gitarku!"/ "Kau yang menarik blazerku!"**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn:: BL! Ini bukan angst, cuma awalnya doang agak tegang, ini ff romcance drama kok :D Jadi angst haters jangan kabur yaa**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Maaf sebelumnya, chap 3 author melakukan kesalahan pada nama Jisoo, dimana seharusnya jaman modern Jisoo itu namanya Joshua. Maafkan author, mulai dari chap ini akan dibedakan jaman Joseon dengan nama Jisoo dan jaman modern dengan nama Joshua.**

 **P.S:: Perhatikan tahunnya, tahun 1813 adalah masa Meanie baru bertemu, 1815 adalah setelah Mingyu meninggal.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **2015, Republic of Korea**

 **.**

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau merintih sakit kepala lalu pingsan, dan aku membawamu ke sini."

"Ohh." Hanya itulah respon Wonwoo dari jawaban Mingyu. Mingyu sedikit menyesal telah membantu sunbaenya itu setelah mendengar respon tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Terima kasih," bisik Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu terdiam. Wonwoo juga terdiam. Dalam sekejap ruangan itu hening. Wonwoo menunduk, sedangkan Mingyu kembali mengamati wajah Wonwoo.

"Sunbaenim," panggil Mingyu setelah keheningan beberapa saat.

"Hm?"

"Apa sunbaenim… menyukai mawar putih?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu juga menatap Wonwoo. Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Mingyu tanpa pikir panjang. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hati dan juga firasatnya.

Wonwoo terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan Mingyu yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. Mingyu menunggu jawaban Wonwoo dengan penasaran.

"Tidak," jawab Wonwoo. "Aku tidak suka mawar putih."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu bingung. Kenapa bunga indah seperti mawar putih itu Wonwoo tidak menyukainya?

Wonwoo kembali terdiam ntuk berpikir. Beberada detik kemudian namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Dulu aku sering ke toko bunga membeli mawar merah untuk menaruhnya di ruang tamu. Aku tak pernah membeli mawar putih," Wonwoo menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

" Karena setiap melihat mawar putih, aku selalu merasa membencinya. Jantungku berdetak cepat dan dadaku terasa sakit. Mungkin aku alergi dengan mawar putih." Mingyu mengernyit mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Aneh memang, tapi namja bermata tajam itu tidak mungkin mengarang cerita, bukan?

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik sunbaenim istirahat."

Bukannya membaringkan tubuhnya dan istirahat, Wonwoo justru menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada apa memangnya? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum tipis kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Wonwoo pun tidak terlalu memikirkan pertanyaan Mingyu lagi kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya. Namja berambut hitam itu kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar suara derit kursi.

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu yang hendak beranjak dan berkata, "Ah, tolong ambilkan tasku di kelas. Aku tidak akan masuk ke kelas hingga pulang nanti."

Mingyu memicingkan matanya lalu menjawab,

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu? Ambil sendiri sana, dasar pemalas." Mingyu mengompres handuk kecil yang tercelup di air hangat dan meletakkannya di kening Wonwoo dengan seadanya sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan beranjak begitu saja.

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya membetulkan posisi handuk di keningnya.

"Mingyu-ya," panggil Wonwoo saat Mingyu telah mencapai pintu ruang kesehatan. Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik ataupun menoleh pada sunbaenimnya itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam. Ia menoleh sedikit ke arah kiri dan melirik kakak kelasnya itu dengan ujung matanya sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu dan benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di ruangan kesehatan itu.

Namja bermata tajam itu meringis sedikit saat merasakan sakit pada kepalanya sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1813, Joseon Dynasty**

 **.**

"Ternyata kau benar-benar berada di sini." Wonwoo menoleh saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing dari arah belakangnya. Ia menunjukkan senyumannya yang akan menenangkan hati semua orang yang melihatnya pada Mingyu yang turun dari kudanya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Namja yang berstatus rakyat jelata itu dengan segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada sang Pangeran.

"Apa yang membawa anda kemari, Pangeran?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada formalnya, bagaimanapun juga, yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini adalah pangeran negara.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, aku tidak nyaman." Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi Mingyu.

Mingyu hendak mengajak Wonwoo untuk duduk bersamanya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara kaki kuda yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Mingyu dan Wonwoo membalikkan badan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke tempat yang seharusnya hanya ia dan Wonwoo ketahui.

Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat wajah tidak asing yang telah turun dari kudanya itu.

"Ah, kenapa Pangeran ada di sini?" tanya namja itu setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat pada Pangeran.

"Lama tak jumpa, Hong Jisoo." Mingyu menunjukkan senyum tipisnya pada namja yang diketahui bernama Hong Jisoo itu, seorang Pangeran dari Raja sebelumnya yang telah dilengserkan dan digantikan oleh Raja yang sekarang.

"Lama tak jumpa, Pangeran Mingyu." Jisoo menunjukkan senyum tampannya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wonwoo. "Saya ada urusan sebentar dengan Wonwoo, kiranya Pangeran tidak keberatan."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Jisoo sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Jisoo. Jisoo tersenyum pada Wonwoo.

"Aku lega akhirnya kau memiliki seseorang yang telah menemanimu di sini selain aku," ujar Jisoo pelan. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Jisoo terdiam, memandangi wajah Wonwoo lekat-lekat masih dengan senyum manisnya yang bertengger di wajah tampannya. Mingyu yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah bosannya, melihat sepertinya kedua orang itu memiliki hubungan yang dekat.

"Ada apa?" bisik Wonwoo. Senyum lebar Jisoo kini berubah menjadi senyum tipis.

"Besok aku dan pasukan-pasukan dari pejabat tinggi akan melakukan kerjasama dengan kerajaan 'S' untuk melakukan perang perlawanan untuk menjajah tanah negara lain. Perang ini bisa dibilang perang besar." Wonwoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Jisoo.

"Selama aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku harap Pangeran Mingyu bisa menemanimu di sini selama aku pergi. Jadilah anak baik, jika kau mulai merasa sedih, ingat setiap obrolan kita selama ini, maka kau akan membaik." Jisoo mengusap kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Namja bermarga Jeon itu kemudian memeluk Jisoo dengan erat. Mingyu yang melihat itu langsung memutar bola matanya.

"Kau harus memenangkan perang itu dan cepat kembali. Aku akan memukul kepalamu jika kau terlalu lama kembali," ujar Wonwoo masih memeluk Jisoo dengan erat. Jisoo tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku janji."

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu meninju pelan dada kanan Jisoo.

"Berjuanglah." Jisoo mengangguk sebelum akhirnya kembali mengusap kepala Wonwoo lalu melambaikan tangannya. Ia kemudian menghadap Mingyu dan membungkukkan badannya, pamit undur diri. Mingyu mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyum wibawanya.

Setelah memastikan Jisoo telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu dan mengajak sang Pangeran itu untuk duduk di tepi danau.

"Kelihatannya kalian sangat dekat," ujar Mingyu membuka suara.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia itu sudah aku anggap seperti hyungku sendiri," jawabnya. Mingyu mengganggukkan kepalanya.

'Tapi aku tidak melihat tatapan seorang 'hyung' di matanya saat ia menatapmu. Apa kau tidak sadar?' tanya Mingyu membatin.

"Setelah ibu meninggal, aku selalu datang ke tempat ini. Jisoo yang selalu datang berkunjung ke pasar yang ada di luar sana, sering melihatku memasuki gang kecil ini. Jadi iapun mengikutiku masuk ke gang ini hingga akhirnya memasuki taman kecil ini, hampir sama seperti Pangeran mengikutiku masuk ke taman ini." Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Saat itu kami tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain, kami hanya saling bertatapan lalu dia pun berbalik dan pergi. Tapi besoknya ia datang ke tempat ini lagi, aku membiarkannya berdiri di sampingku, tapi kita masih tidak saling berbicara karena pada saat itu aku memang sedang sangat terpukul dan tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun." Mingyu mendengar cerita Wonwoo dengan serius.

"Sejak saat itu ia selalu datang ke tempat ini dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengajakku berbicara. Aku mulai merasa nyaman dengannya dan mulai menceritakan situasiku padanya. Dan sejak itu, kita jadi dekat, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku sendiri. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga sangat peduli pada hyungku dan selalu mengunjungi hyungku di tempat kerjanya." Wonwoo menunjukkan senyum ramahnya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar cerita Wonwoo. Entah kenapa ia merasa perih pada dadanya melihat Wonwoo yang sangat bahagia saat menceritakan tentang Jisoo. Jisoo sangat beruntung bisa selalu bersama dengan namja Jeon itu dan membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

"Dia bilang besok dia akan pergi untuk berperang," lanjut Wonwoo. Mingyu terkesiap. "Perang?" tanyanya. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Mingyu terdiam, Jisoo melakukan kerjasama dengan negara lain untuk berperang, ia yakin Jisoo pasti memenangkan perang itu.

Jisoo itu pernah menjadi seorang pangeran, dan lagi Mingyu tahu bagaimana kekuatan Jisoo, pangeran yang satu itu tidaklah lemah, ia akan selalu kembali setelah melakukan peperangan tanpa ada cacat pada tubuhnya.

"Selama dia pergi, kau tidak akan kesepian, setiap hari aku akan datang menemanimu." Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Mingyu yang sangat meyakinkan serta menenangkan baginya.

Namja bermata tajam itu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Ne, terima kasih."

.

.

Seminggu setelah Jisoo pergi berperang, negaranya menerima kabar dan tersebar di seluruh pelosok negara ini yang memilukan hati semua rakyat. Pasukan kerajaan 'S' dan sekutunya kalah dalam perang, mereka tidak berhasil melakukan penjajahan, pasukan Jisoo kalah…

Dan Jisoo sendiri meninggal dalam peperangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Republic of Korea**

 **.**

Saat ini sedang dalam jam istirahat, Mingyu tidak sengaja melewati kelas Wonwoo. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kelas Wonwoo. Mata namja tampan itu tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas dengan beberapa bungkus sandwich di tangannya.

"Ah, sunbaenim," panggil Mingyu. Kakak kelas itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Mingyu.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya. Mingyu melirik nametag namja itu kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Ne, Joshua sunbaenim."

"Ada apa?" tanya Joshua. Mingyu terdiam, ia menatap Joshua dengan perasaan aneh di dadanya. Ia sedikit merasa tidak rela menyampaikan keadaan Wonwoo pada namja yang ada di depannya ini. Entah kenapa ia lebih ingin menyampaikan hal ini pada namja blonde berheadband itu daripada Joshua.

"Ada apa, Kim Mingyu?" tanya Joshua saat melihat Mingyu hanya diam saja.

Mingyu tersadar lalu berkata, "A-ah, sunbaenim, Wonwoo sunbaenim sedang ada di ruang kesehatan. Dia pingsan saat di perpustakaan tadi."

Joshua tampak terkejut. "Dia pingsan di perpustakaan? Aish! Kenapa aku meninggalkannya sendirian di sana tadi? Pantas saja ia tidak masuk kelas. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Mingyu?" tanya Joshua.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak saat melihat ekspresi khawatir Joshua.

"Dia sudah sadarkan diri, tapi lebih memilih untuk beristirahat saja di ruang kesehatan," jawabnya. Joshua menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah, aku dan teman-teman yang lain akan mengunjunginya. Terima kasih telah mengurusnya, Mingyu-ya." Joshua menepuk pelan bahu Mingyu sebelum akhirnya memasuki kelasnya.

Mingyu terdiam, ia memandangi punggung Joshua yang telah menghilang di balik pintu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

'Kenapa aku merasa tidak suka pada Joshua sunbaenim?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1813, Joseon Dynasty**

 **.**

Mingyu terus mengamati Wonwoo yang membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Sudah seminggu setelah kabar tentang meninggalnya Jisoo.

Wonwoo sangat terpukul, hari di mana ia mendapatkan kabar itu, namja itu menangis seharian di taman, Mingyu hanya dapat menenangkannya dalam diam. Mengusap punggung namja manis itu dan membiarkannya menumpahkan semua air matanya.

Dan keesokan harinya Wonwoo hanya berdiam diri dengan tatapan sendu. Dan terkadang juga ia hanya duduk dan membenamkan wajahnya seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

"Sudahlah, Wonwoo-ya. Kau mau seperti ini sampai kapan? Aku bosan hanya duduk di sini dan melihatmu seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak berbicara. Kau ingin aku berbicara pada rumput-rumput ini?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah sedihnya.

Wonwoo tidak merespon.

"Apa kehadiranku tidak dapat membuatmu merasa bahagia sehingga setiap hari kau bersedih terus seperti ini? Aku memang tidak berguna." Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut sang Pangeran.

Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa cuek padaku? Memangnya kau ini patung? Aku 'kan butuh teman bicara juga. Kalau kau terus menangis, aku juga ingin ikut menangis jadinya. Apa kau mau melihat seorang pangeran menangis?" tanya Mingyu dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan dan melihat tingkah Mingyu.

"Seorang pangeran tidak boleh menangis," ujar Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin aku tersenyum?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah masamnya. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau tersenyum dulu, setelah itu baru aku mau tersenyum." Wonwoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Sedetik kemudian namja bermarga Jeon itu menunjukkan senyumnya. Mingyu spontan tersenyum melihat senyum manis milik Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin melihatku tertawa?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau tertawa dulu," ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu pelan. "Bagaimana bisa aku tertawa? Kau kira aku gila tertawa sendiri?" Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Itu kau sudah tertawa," ujar Mingyu menunjuk Wonwoo. "Kau sangat manis saat tertawa." Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak manis."

Mingyu tertawa saat Wonwoo memukul lengannya lagi. Tanpa mereka sadari, rintik-rintik hujan kini turun dan belum sempat mereka berdiri, hujan sudah menjadi sangat lebat. Mingyu dengan segera menarik Wonwoo untuk berdiri.

"Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba hujan? Ayo berteduh di sana," ujar Wonwoo menunjuk pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Saat Wonwoo hendak melangkah, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo hingga membuat namja bermata tajam itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Berteduh saja padaku, bukankah begini lebih nyaman?" tanya Mingyu dengan tangan kirinya yang memeluk Wonwoo erat sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di atas kepala Wonwoo, menggunakan lengan jubahnya yang lebar itu untuk memayungi kepala namja dipelukannya.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak saat berpikir bahwa Mingyu gila lebih memilih untuk hujan-hujanan daripada berteduh, namun setelah beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di pelukan sang Pangeran.

Namja bermata tajam itupun tertawa dalam pelukan Mingyu, hal itu membuat Mingyu ikut tertawa juga. Ia tidak peduli jika harus pulang ke kerajaan dengan kondisi basah kuyup, yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah kebersamaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Republic of Korea**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu, sekarang keadaan sekolah sangatlah sepi. Mingyu baru saja menyelesaikan tugas piketnya dan saat ini ia sedang berjalan ke ruang locker untuk mengganti sepatunya.

Di luar sedang hujan deras sedari setengah jam yang lalu hingga sekarang belum reda juga. Mingyu tidak suka pulang ke rumah saat di luar sedang hujan deras, ia tidak menyukai hujan terlebih lagi ia lupa membawa payung.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hari ini ia harus pulang cepat untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk dan belajar untuk ujian besok. Dengan terpaksa namja berambut abu-abu itu menerjang hujan lebat ini.

Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke pintu utama sekolah. Ia mengamati hujan yang masih turun dengan suara yang ribut dan aroma tanah yang menguar di luar sana.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya seseorang di belakang Mingyu. Mingyu menoleh ke asal suara yang kini berpindah posisi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Belum, sunbaenim sendiri?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang berdiri dengan tas ransel yang ia tenteng di bahu kanannya.

"Belum, aku baru saja bangun dari ruang kesehatan. Sialan, aku menyuruh teman-temanku untuk membangunkanku saat mereka hendak pulang, ternyata mereka malah meninggalkanku," jawab Wonwoo yang kemudian memandangi langit yang terus meneteskan berjuta-juta tetesan air.

"Hujan pula," gumamnya pelan. Mingyu melihat ke arah Wonwoo. Namja bermata tajam itu sepertinya tidak membawa payun g juga. Lalu bagaimana cara mereka pulang? Terutama kakak kelasnya yang sedang sakit ini, sangat tidak mungkin untuknya menerjang hujan deras ini.

"Apa sunbaenim sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu. Dengan sedikit ragu ia menjawab,

"Sedikit… masih terasa sedikit sakit."

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu bagaimana caranya sunbaenim pulang? Aku juga tidak memiliki payung yang bisa aku pinjamkan pada orang sakit seperti sunbaenim." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tajam. Perkataan yang terdengar tidak sopan di telinganya.

"Entahlah," jawab Wonwoo seraya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu mengamati langit yang masih dengan semangatnya menumpahkan air-air itu kemudian berujar,

"Aku sih akan berlari menerjang hujan deras ini, aku tidak akan sabar kalau harus menunggunya hingga reda."

Wonwoo tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya aku akan ikut denganmu." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tidak percaya, tatapannya seolah-olah bertanya, 'Kau yakin?'.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Toh hanya hujan saja kok, ia lebih memilih menerjang hujan ini agar ia dapat segera pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat.

Setelah merasa saatnya sudah tepat, Mingyu dengan segera menarik tangan Wonwoo dan langsung menerobos hujan yang sangat lebat itu.

Di tengah-tengah lari mereka yang cepat itu, mereka sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas dan juga melihat karena air hujan yang mengguyur sekujur tubuh mereka.

Tangan Mingyu yang sedaritadi menarik tangan Wonwoo kini digenggam olehnya. Mingyu sontak langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Wonwoo yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, sunbaenim?" tanya Mingyu yang mendekat ke tubuh Wonwoo. Masih menunduk, Wonwoo mencengkram blazer Mingyu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak adik kelasnya itu.

"Kepalaku semakin sakit," bisik Wonwoo yang masih dapat didengar oleh Mingyu.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan Mingyu memegang belakang kepala Wonwoo merengkuhnya. Wonwoo terdiam, sakit di kepalanya tidak seberapa dengan rasa terkejutnya

Mingyu juga terdiam, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba melakukan hal ini, padahal ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu suka melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti ini, membiarkan air dingin it uterus mengguyur tubuh mereka yang saling merengkuh di jalanan yang sepi.

Hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar Wonwoo merasakan panas pada matanya, pipinya yang semula memang basah, kini terasa semakin basah oleh cairan hangat yang keluar dari pulupuk matanya.

Semakin banyak air mata yang keluar, semakin erat ia mencengkram blazer Mingyu dan lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada namja tinggi di depannya itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini. Sakit pada kepalanya sudah mulai menghilang, tapi kenapa ia malah menangis?

Entahlah, yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah dadanya yang terasa sesak, ia merasa memiliki beban yang sangat berat dan suasana hujan seperti ini, ia membenci suasana hujan ini, terutama saat ia merasakan pelukan Mingyu yang semakin erat padanya. Ia benci semua ini. Namja itu semakin terisak seiring semakin lebatnya hujan yang turun.

Mingyu tertegun saat Wonwoo semakin mendekat padanya dan mengeratkan cengkramannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi saat ini ia merasa sangat ingin melindungi Wonwoo. Ia merasa namja berambut hitam itu sangatlah rapuh saat ini.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa dengan spontan ia bisa merengkuh namja yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya ini, yang jelas, ia tidak ingin melepaskan rengkuhan ini. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka dengan hujan lebat ini, ia merasa pernah memiliki trauma hujan-hujanan seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1814, Joseon Dynasty**

 **.**

Mingyu mengamati wajah damai Wonwoo yang tengah menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpanya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat wajah damai yang telah menjadi favoritnya selama setahun ini.

Ya, tak terasa sudah setahun ia menemani Wonwoo seperti ini, dan ini telah menjadi rutinitas, hobi serta kegiatan favoritnya.

Sebut saja Mingyu adalah pangeran yang bodoh, ia selalu melakukan berbagai cara agar tetap bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo, entah itu kabur dari kerajaan, membohongi pengawalnya, atau apapun itu. Bahkan lihatlah kondisi Mingyu sekarang, ia rela untuk memakai baju rakyat jelata agar ia bisa leluasa saat berada di luar kerajaan, agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

Saat ini, pangeran tampan ini mengenakan baju rakyat berwarna ungu dan memakai pita rambut yang juga berwarna ungu muda.

Namja tampan itu tersentak saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba menekan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Ada orang lewat," bisik Wonwoo saat melihat seorang wanita tua numpang lewat di seberang danau sana.

Wonwoo melepaskan kepala Mingyu setelah ia rasa telah aman. Mingyu menaikkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan bingung. "Kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanyanya.

Mingyu masih saja tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku senang seperti ini terus. Aku berharap kita bisa seperti ini terus."

Wonwoo ikut tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Mingyu tanpa sengaja melihat pita yang dipakai oleh Wonwoo, pita itu berwarna putih, sedangkan rompi Wonwo berwarna biru.

"Kenapa pitamu berwarna putih?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyentuh pita pada sanggulannya. "Ahh, pita biruku hilang, jadi aku dengan terpaksa memakai warna putih ini."

Mingyu mengangguk, namuan sedetik kemudian ia tampak teringat sesuatu lalu merogoh saku pada rompinya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Wonwoo.

"Ambillah ini, kebetulan ini warna biru." Mingyu memberikan pita biru pangerannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang melihat pita biru yang terbuat dari kain sutra khusus milik seorang pangeran itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, ini adalah pita seorang pangeran. Aku tidak pantas memiliki dan memakai pita ini." Ia mendorong tangan Mingyu pelan.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah, aku memiliki banyak sekali pita seperti ini di kerajaan. Ambillah ini, simpan ini baik-baik dan melalui pita ini, ingatlah selalu padaku. Jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi, selalu bawa pita ini agar kau tidak kesepian." Mingyu memberikan pita itu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerima pita itu dalam diam, ia menatap Mingyu dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu seolah suatu hari nanti kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah khawatir.

Mingyu terdiam, ia tidak bermaksud berkata itu, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.  
"Bisa saja suatu hari nanti aku akan pergi jauh untuk melakukan sesuatu, jadi selama aku pergi, agar kau tidak kesepian, selalu bawa pita ini di sisimu agar kau tetap ingat bahwa aku selalu berada di sisimu," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam, ia tidak merespon perkataan Mingyu. Mingyu yang melihat itu langsung menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, aku tidak akan pergi. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu akan selalu berada di sisimu dan menjagamu? Jangan takut, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana," ujar Mingyu pelan dan lembut.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wonwoo-ya,"

"Hm?" respon Wonwoo.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, akan terus bersamamu, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari, aku tidak akan membuat setetespun air mata jatuh lagi dari pelupuk matamu, maukah kau membiarkanku melakukan semua itu? Maukah kau menjadi milikku? Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Ia masih berada di dekapan erat Mingyu, meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Pangeran itu, tapi ia bisa merasakan kesungguhannya hanya dari detak jantung dari dada Mingyu yang tepat berada di telinganya ini.

Beberapa detik terdiam, Wonwoo akhirnya membalas Mingyu dengan pelukan eratnya kemudian mengangguk dengan kuat.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat reaksi Wonwoo.

"Berjanjilah kau akan melakukan semua itu untukku," ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti.

"Aku janji."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pita biru yang akan selalu ia bawa bersamanya. Selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Republic of Korea**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah sehat total? Kau terlihat pucat." Seungcheol memandangi Wonwoo yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan langsung duduk di depannya.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pilek saja," jawabnya. Matanya yang awalanya terlihat sendu kini langsung membulat dan menatap teman-temannya dengan tajam.

"Hei, kalian manusia-manusia yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri! Semalam kalian ke mana, hah?! Tidak ingatkah kalian kalau aku memberi titah pada kalian untuk membangunkanku jika kalian akan pulang? Lalu semalam? Aku ditinggal sendirian di ruang kesehatan? Pulangnya malah hujan lebat dan aku tidak membawa payung, dengan terpaksa aku menerobos hujan deras itu. Kalian setega itu membuatku pulang hujan-hujanan di saat aku sakit?" Wonwoo merepet mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya dengan kata-kata yang telah ia susun rapi-rapi semalam untuk ia semburkan pada teman-temannya yang tidak setia ini.

Seungcheol menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya menghela napasnya. Joshua memukul kepala Wonwoo dengan buku fisika yang cukup tebal.

"Semalam kita sudah membangunkanmu, tapi kau saja yang tidur terlalu lelap hingga tidak mendengar panggilan kami. Aku sudah mencoba mencubit pipimu, menamparmu dan bahkan menendang bokongmu, tapi satu kalimat keluar dari mulutmu, "Kalian pulang saja duluan", yasudah, kami langsung pulang."

Wonwoo tercengang mendengar penjelasan Joshua. Benarkah ia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu? Ia tidak merasa pernah mengatakan itu pada teman-temannya. Apakah ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri hingga mengeluarkan kata-kata itu di alam bawah sadarnya?

"Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya!" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendapatkan jawaban tegas dari kelima teman-temannya.

"Oh ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan teman-teman Mingyu, katanya semalam Mingyu juga pulang dengan menerobos hujan, dan hari ini dia tidak datang ke sekolah. Mungkin sakit?"

Kelima namja yang lain menatap Joshua dengan bingung. Untuk apa namja yang berasal dari L.A itu mengungkit tentang Mingyu?

"Untuk apa kau memberitakan tentangnya pada kami? Tidak terlalu penting sepertinya," ujar Hoshi.

Joshua menggaruk bekalang kepalanya. "Yahh, hanya memberitahu. Untungnya Wonwoo masih bisa datang ke sekolah setelah semalam hujan-hujanan."

"Tentu saja, aku ini kuat, mau hujan lebat, hujan batu, hujan paku, petir menyambar, aku pasti akan datang." Kali ini Woozi lah yang memukul kepala Wonwoo dengan buku matematika yang super tebal.

Wonwoo mengusap kepalanya. Sebenarnya pikirannya mengarah pada perkataan Joshua tadi, Mingyu benar-benar tidak hadir ke sekolah hari ini? Apa ini semua gara-garanya? Karenanya yang tiba-tiba sakit kepala dan menangis di jalanan hingga mengharuskannya menemaninya berdiri di bawah hujan yang sangat lebat itu dengan cukup lama? Ini semua karena dirinya.

"-woo… Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Seungcheol.

"Hah?" Wonwoo tersontak mendengar panggilan Seungcheol.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita akan ke toko buku, kau mau ikut? Atau mau pulang rumah dan isitarahat saja?" tanya Seungcheol.

Wonwoo tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Sepertinya aku tidak ikut, hyung. Aku lebih memilih istirahat saja, aku takut akan sakit kepala lagi jika pergi ke toko buku yang sejauh itu."

Kelima temannya hanya mengangguk dan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Wonwoo sendiri lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?" gumam Wonwoo melihat rumah besar yang ada di depannya itu dan kembali membaca alamat yang ia minta dari Dokyeom saat pulang sekolah tadi.

Dengan ragu-ragu dan juga keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, namja berambut hitam itu menekan bel yang terdapat tepat di samping kotak surat.

Beberapa detik menunggu setelah ia menekan bel itu, seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Ya? Mencari siapa?" tanyanya. Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada wanita itu sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Ahjumma, apa ini rumah Kim Mingyu? Saya datang ke sini untuk menjenguknya."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, saya ibunya Mingyu. Mingyu ada di kamarnya. Kau boleh langsung naik dan masuk ke kamarnya saja," ujar ibunya Mingyu seraya membukakan pagar dan mempersilahkan Wonwoo masuk.

"Ne, nama saya Jeon Wonwoo, ahjumma. Saya kakak kelasnya Mingyu. Terima kasih ahjumma telah mengizinkan saya masuk." Ahjumma itu mengangguk seraya menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Anak yang sopan, begitu pikirnya.

Wonwoo mengikuti langkah ibunya Mingyu untuk memasuki rumah yang besar namun terkesan simple itu.

"Ah, Wonwoo-ya, boleh sekalian bawa ini dan kompreskan pada Mingyu? Ahjumma baru saja akan membawa ini ke kamarnya, kebetulan kau datang." Wanita itu memberikan baskom kecil dan handuk kecil pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, ahjumma."

Wonwoo menaiki tangga dengan langkah pelan.

"Ini?" gumam Wonwoo berdiri di depan pintu biru yang dikatakan oleh ibunya Mingyu.

Dengan pelan-pelan, namja bermarga Jeon itu memegang gagang pintu dan memutarnya.

Wonwoo memasuki kamar yang remang-remang itu kemudian menunutup kembali pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia tidak ingin membuat Mingyu terbangun.

Wonwoo meletakkan baskom yang berisikan air dan handuk kecil itu di meja nakas. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang king size itu kemudian memandangi wajah pucat Mingyu yang tengah terlelap. Di kondisi kamar yang remang-remang ini ia masih dapat melihat wajah Mingyu dengan jelas.

Namja berambut hitam itu kemudian meraih handuk yang tengah tercelup di dalam air lalu memerasnya. Ia baru saja akan meletakkan handuk kecil itu di kening Mingyu sebelum akhirnya ia terkejut dan menghentikkan gerakannya, ia menarik kembali tangannya ke sisinya.

Mingyu tampak mengernyit seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Tidak! Jangann! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan lindungi aku! Bukankah aku sudah berjanji aku yang akan melindungimu?! Mundur! Aku yang akan melindungimu! Aku yang akan melindungimu, Wonwoo-ya!"

Mata Wonwoo melebar saat mendengar namanya terucap dalam igauan Mingyu. namja berambut hitam itu terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Mingyu dari mimpi buruknya. Terlebih lagi, ia masih shock dengan ucapan Mingyu barusan.

Dengan ekspresi yang kebingungan, tidak percaya dan juga kaget, dengan tangannya yang mencengkram handuk kecil itu dengan erat, ia lalu bergumam pelan,

"Sebenarnya dia mimpi apa?"

 **~TBC~**

Yuhuuuu! Mianhaeeeeee! Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena author updatenya super lama pake banget, author sibukkkkkk banget belakangan ini. Setiap kali author mau ngetik, ada aja halangannya. Maaaaaaf banget yah *bow*

Okedeh, ucapan terima kasih~

 **Terima kasih buat readers author tercinta, terima kasih udah review dan juga setia baca ff ini~::**

 **OurWonu, 17MissDiamond, Guest, Naega Hoshi,sehunerp, svtmeanie, Zahra492, Wongyu, gg0098, Firdha858, sherry, Devia494, XiayuweLiu, Shelonia Park, DaeMinJae, kookies, otokeLic, Meanie0506, exoinmylove, KwonMeilian1217, Jihyunnn, sevong17, Ririsasa, yukiyukaji, lulu-shi, eunkim, nanawu, Yeri960, elferani, boobeepboo, kimtaejin, clee6314, Beanie17, Lala, JaeLeovir, shinhy, Baby Yoongi, bizzleSTarxo, inisapaseh, araraaa, Meanilu, MrsChwe, ChoiEunJoon, Mirror, wonueno, Putri586, Wu Xinlian, Saythename, srupurwanti3008, rizka17wm, hinamoriamusilver, Meanie Lovers**

Terima kasih banyak untuk review kalian *hug*

Okedehhh, segitu doing buat chap ini,

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

**Prince's Prince**

 **Summary:: 200 tahun yang lalu di jaman Joseon, sebelum Mingyu dihukum mati, ia telah membuat janji pada Wonwoo bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Tapi, 200 tahun kemudian, sebuah pertengkaran mengawali pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah. "Kau...! Kau merusak gitarku!"/ "Kau yang menarik blazerku!"**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn:: BL! Ini bukan angst, cuma awalnya doang agak tegang, ini ff romcance drama kok :D Jadi angst haters jangan kabur yaa**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **P.S:: Perhatikan tahunnya, tahun 1813 adalah masa Meanie baru bertemu, 1815 adalah setelah Mingyu meninggal.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

 **1813, Joseon Dynasty**

 **.**

"Ahh, jadi seperti itu ya kehidupan di dalam kerajaan. Sepetinya menyenangkan." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan penasaran.

Mingyu menghela napasnya.

"Tidak terlalu menyenangkan juga. Hidup sebagai rakyat biasa menurutku lebih menyenangkan, lebih bebas." Wonwoo memudarkan senyumnya mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

Bebas. Ya, Mingyu sangat sulit memiliki itu. Kebebasan. Namja tampan itu sejak kecil sudah seperti boneka yang diatur untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Ia dilahirkan hanya untuk meneruskan tugas ayahnya, mengurus kerajaan dan rakyat. Meskipun ia bisa mendapatkan semua keperluan, tapi kebebasan adalah sesuatu yang baginya hanyalah semu.

Mingyu tersenyum pada Wonwoo.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah mulai merasakan sedikit kebebasan sejak aku keluar untuk bermain seperti ini. Kau itu seperti sebuah kebebasan untukku. Aku sangat senang."

Wonwoo ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Ia senang Mingyu dapat merasakan kebebasan dan keindahan dunia ini, ia senang bahwa ialah kebebasan bagi Mingyu.

Krekk! Srekk!

Wonwoo tersontak saat mendengar sesuatu.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Wonwoo yang dengan segera berdiri.

"Apa? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Mingyu dengan bingung. Ia masih tetap dalam posisi duduknya.

"Ada suara di atas sana." Wonwoo menunjuk atap rumah yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Mingyu memicingkan matanya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Wonwoo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin hanya suara terpaan angin."

"Biasanya kalau ada suara seperti itu, berarti ada yang menaiki atap itu."

"Lalu?"

"Dan yang menaiki atap itu biasanya adalah maling atau penjah-"

Syuuttt! Jleeb!

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersontak bersama saat sebuah panah ditembakkan ke arah Mingyu. Untungnya panah itu meleset dan menancap ke tanah tepat di samping tubuh Mingyu.

Mingyu dengan segera berdiri dan mengambil posisi di depan Wonwoo. Keluarga kerajaan memang memiliki banyak musuh di luar kerajaan, maka dari itu sangat berbahaya bagi orang penting seperti Mingyu berkeliaran di masyarakat.

Wonwoo dengan segera mengambil busur dan panah yang tergantung di kuda Mingyu lalu dengan sigap menarik Mingyu ke belakangnya. Ia berdiri di depan Mingyu.

Mingyu tampak terkejut.

"Hey, kenapa kau di depanku? Berdiri di belakangku! Aku yang akan melindungimu."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan sibuk membidik 5-6 orang bertopeng yang sibuk memanah Mingyu.

"Tidak! Jangann! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan lindungi aku!" Mingyu sibuk menarik Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo tidak mempedulikannya dan terus memanah orang-orang bertopeng itu.

"Tetap berdiri di belakangku, Pangeran Kim."

Mingyu berusaha berdiri di depan Wonwoo.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji aku yang akan melindungimu?! Mundur! Aku yang akan melindungimu! Aku yang akan melindungimu, Wonwoo-ya!"

JLEB!

Mingyu terdiam membeku saat melihat Wonwoo berbalik dan memeluknya sehingga panah itu menancap di bahu kiri Wonwoo.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tetap berdiri di belakangku," ujar Wonwoo dengan suara berat dan rendahnya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan kembali memanah orang-orang itu dengan tepat hingga 6 orang bertopeng itu terpanah dan jatuh semua.

Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya. Ia memasang wajah leganya.

"Sudah kuduga, di sini terlalu bahaya untukmu, kau lebih baik kem-"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat pucat. Ia kemudian membawa namja bermata tajam itu untuk duduk.

Wonwoo meringis saat berusaha mencabut panah yang menancap cukup dalam di bahunya. Mingyu membantu Wonwoo dengan hati-hati.

Setelah berhasil dicabut, Mingyu terlihat khawatir sekaligus panik. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tidak tau cara mengobati orang.

Wonwoo yang melihat itupun tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menyentuh pipi Mingyu dengan tangannya yang terdapat darah.

"Tidak perlu sepanik itu, kau terlihat lucu, hahaha. Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya perlu dibersihkan lalu ditempelkan obat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dulu aku sering terkena seperti ini."

"Dulu kau sering seperti ini?" tanya Mingyu tidak percaya. Ia merobek bagian bajunya lalu menempelkannya pada luka Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dulu aku dan kakakku sering dilatih memanah oleh ayahku sejak kecil. Lalu aku juga pernah menjadi pasukan pemanah di pasukan milik Jisoo. Aku ini ketua pasukan pemanah asal kau tahu. Lalu beberapa lama kemudian aku mengundurkan diri."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Mingyu.

"Kau pasti tidak menyangka, 'kan? Maka dari itu, percayakan padaku untuk melindungimu. Kau, sebagai pangeran negara ini tidak boleh terluka apalagi terbunuh. Ingat itu."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Ia merasa kagum dengan kemampuan Wonwoo yang diluar dugaannya.

"Ah, darahku menempel di pipimu." Wonwoo mengusap pipi Mingyu dengan bagian tangannya yang tidak terkena darah.

"Ah, ayo cepat berdiri. aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan berobat."

Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Republic of Korea**

 **.**

"Tidak! Jangann! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan lindungi aku! Bukankah aku sudah berjanji aku yang akan melindungimu?! Mundur! Aku yang akan melindungimu! Aku yang akan melindungimu, Wonwoo-ya!"

Mata Wonwoo melebar saat mendengar namanya terucap dalam igauan Mingyu. namja berambut hitam itu terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Mingyu dari mimpi buruknya. Terlebih lagi, ia masih shock dengan ucapan Mingyu barusan.

Dengan ekspresi yang kebingungan, tidak percaya dan juga kaget, dengan tangannya yang mencengkram handuk kecil itu dengan erat, ia lalu bergumam pelan,

"Sebenarnya dia mimpi apa?"

Wonwoo terkejut saat Mingyu tiba-tiba terbangun dengan mata yang terbuka dengan lebar dan napas memburu. Wonwoo terdiam, Mingyu masih mengatur deru napasnya.

"Huaahh!" kaget Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung. Ia kemudian berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar kalau kau izin sekolah, aku pikir ini semua salahku karena membiarkanmu hujan-hujanan semalam." Wonwoo berujar dengan ragu-ragu.

Mingyu menghela napasnya. "Ini bukan salah sunbaenim, kok. 'Kan memang aku sendiri yang ingin menerjang hujan."

Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk diam, ia tidak ingin mengatakan kalau Mingyu sakit karena terlalu lama berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan karena dirinya yang menangis, apalagi mengingat Mingyu memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Mengingat itu Wonwoo ingin sekali memukul dirinya sendiri. Memalukan.

"Terima kasih sunbaenim masih ingat untuk mengunjungiku." Mingyu menunjukkan senyum tipisnya. Entah itu senyum tulus ataupun senyum mengejek, Wonwoo tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ia masih jatuh dalam rasa malunya.

"Errr, Mingyu-ya…" panggil Wonwoo.

"Hm?" gumam Mingyu yang sibuk mengompres keningnya sendiri.

"Kau tadi…. Sebenarnya mimpi apa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara pelan. Ia sebenarnya ragu untuk menanyakannya, karena sepertinya Mingyu tidak terlalu memikirkan mimpi itu setelah bangun, namun ini menyangkut namanya, jadi ia harus tahu mimpi apa itu.

Mingyu tampak berusaha mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"Ah, sepertinya… Aku bermimpi sedang diserang oleh banyak orang, aku akan dipanah. Tapi seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku dan melindungiku," Mingyu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, yakin dengan mimpinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak benar-benar dipanah saja." Mingyu dapat mendengar gumaman Wonwoo yang terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mingyu menghela napasnya, kalau saja Wonwoo itu bukan kakak kelasnya, sudah ia lempar dengan bantal.

"Tapi aku tidak ingat siapa yang menolongku itu." Mingyu menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengingat wajah namja yang ada di mimpinya itu.

Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Tapi kau menyebut namaku tadi. Apa aku ada di dalam mimpimu?"

Mingyu juga ikut mengernyit.

"Hah? Aku menyebut nama sunbaenim? Tapi aku tidak merasa sunbaenim ada di mimpiku, dan aku juga tidak ingin sunbaenim ada di dalam mimpiku."

Wonwoo mendesis lalu merapatkan bibirnya. Kalau saja ia tidak sadar tujuannya ke sini, mungkin ia sudah menyiram air dalam baskom ini ke wajah tampan nan mempesona milik Mingyu.

"Dan namja yang menolongku itu juga tampaknya bukanlah sunbaenim, sosoknya sangat beda denganmu. Namja itu sangat mempesona, keren, baik hati, sangat berjiwa pahlawan dan juga sangat hangat. Sedangkan sunbaenim…" Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo lalu memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi kakak kelasnya yang tampak suram itu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan datar. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan kesabarannya pada adik kelasnya ini. Ingat, Wonwoo-ya, dia sakit karena dirimu. Setidaknya tunggu sampai manusia berambut abu-abu ini sembuh dulu baru boleh menghajarnya.

"Yasudah, sepertinya aku memang salah dengar, dan itu tidak penting juga untukku, itu hanya bunga tidurmu," ujar Wonwoo. Ia melihat ke arah lain saat merasa jenuh melihat Mingyu yang masih memasang senyum mengejeknya. Ia sungguh menyesal datang ke sini untuk menjenguk adik kelasnya yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

Mingyu kembali mengompres keningnya dan berusaha untuk kembali istirahat. Baru beberapa detik memejamkan matanya, namja tampan itu kembali membuka matanya dan melirik Wonwoo yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya.

Wonwoo yang tengah melihat ke arah lain tidak sengaja menangkap seongok benda yang diletakkan di sudut kamar. Itu adalah gitar Mingyu yang tidak sengaja dirusak olehnya. Matanya dengan segera beralih ke arah lain, tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat benda keramat itu.

Mingyu yang berusaha untuk tidur pun lagi-lagi membuka matanya lalu melihat Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali tidur, apa sunbaenim masih ingin di sini?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya dan memicingkan matanya.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku apa sunbaenim akan terus duduk di sana dan melihatku tidur?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Aku juga tidak ingin berada di sini terlalu lama. Aku pulang dulu, Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo meletakkan bskon kecil itu di meja nakas kemudian beranjak.

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat melangkah, Mingyu dengan segera merubah posisi menjadi duduk lalu menahan tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh pada Mingyu dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat melemparkan pertanyaannya, Mingyu menyadari perbuatannya yang sesungguhnya ia lakukan secara spontan itu.

"Ah!" Mingyu melepaskan genggamannya dengan mata yang melihat ke arah lain.

"Maaf, aku secara refleks melakukannya. Hati-hati di jalan, sunbaenim," ujar Mingyu pelan tanpa menatap mata tajam kakak kelasnya itu.

Wonwoo terdiam, ia masih melihat ke arah Mingyu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya sendiri. Ia hanya melihat Mingyu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ditutup itu. Ia kembali menunduk dan mengamati tangannya.

'Tangan itu…. Aku merasakannya lagi.'

Ia menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya meraih ponselnya hanya untuk memeriksa notification dan juga SNSnya (social media), ia tidak sengaja melihat salah satu temannya menunggah sebuah lagu cover. Ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mendengar lagu itu, karena memang suara temannya itu sangat bagus.

Ia menekan tombol play pada unggahan itu.

 _At some point, it seemed like you were crying even when you were smiling._

 _You couldn't love me with a peaceful heart._

 _And you longed for me as you remembered the memories._

 _My heart ached for you._

 _I know I can't turn back a promise that I've already broken._

 _But I want to live and breathe next to you for all my life._

 _I pray that you'll be happy like you were in the beginning._

Mingyu mengernyit sebelum akhirnya menghentikan lagu itu. Suara dan nadanya memang bagus. Rap yang emosional. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa terus mendengarkan lagu itu, terutama saat ia mencerna arti dari liriknya.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya ke meja nakas sebelum akhirnya kembali menghela napas.

 _Tapi aku ingin hidup dan bernapas di sampingmu sepanjang hidupku._

 _Aku berdoa agar kau bahagia seperti sebelumnya._

Kata-kata itu terus mengiang di kepalanya. Kalimat itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali memikirkan arti dari lirik itu.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia menghempaskan tubuh, menaruh lengan kanannya pada keningnya lalu menghela napas berat.

'Semuanya terasa tidak asing.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo yang baru saja selesai dari mandi malamnya pun berjalan mendekati kasurnya dengan handuk yang menggantuk di lehernya.

Ia mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuknya seraya menghela napas. Mata tajamnya menatap boneka kucing besar setinggi kurang lebih satu meter yang terbaring di kasur king sizenya itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Ia pun meraih boneka itu dan menahannya ke dinding.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering menangis saat aku tertidur?" Ia menusuk-nusuk dada boneka itu.

"Kenapa aku sangat cengeng? Tidur saja bisa menangis. Dasar cengeng! Memalukan! Seorang namja tidak boleh menangis! Aku tidak eprnah menangis, dan aku tidak suka menangis. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini akhir-akhir ini?" Wonwoo meninju-ninju perut boneka itu pelan.

"Ada apa denganku?" Pukulan itu mulai melambat.

"Ada yang aneh denganku. Aku sering merasa sakit kepala dan juga menjadi semakin sering bermimpi." Wonwoo memukul kepala boneka kucing itu pelan.

"Dan orang yang ada di dalam mimpi itu sama di setiap mimpiku. Aku seperti memimpikan kehidupan seseorang." Tangan Wonwoo berhenti di atas kepala boneka itu. ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

Benar juga, mimpinya itu selalu objek yang sama, itu seperti sebuah drama yang menceritakan kehidupan seseorang, tapi ia tidak ingat siapa orang-orang yanga da di dalam mimpinya itu. Setiap kali ia terbangun, ia selalu lupa apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Yang ia tahu, ia selalu terbangun dengan kondisi berair mata dan dengan perasaan yang sesak.

"Kenapa ini aneh sekali? Apa aku punya penyakit?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin bermimpi itu lagi.'

Wonwoo kembali memletakkan bonekanya di kasurnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sendiri pada kasur empuk itu.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

'Genggaman itu… Aku seperti pernah merasakannya.'

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya. Ia merasa sesak pada dadanya.

'Perasaan ini lagi….'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1813, Joseon Dynasty.**

 **.**

"Dari mana hyung tahu soal itu?" tanya Mingyu. Seungcheol menghela napasnya. Ia meminum segelas kecil araknya sebelum menjawab adiknya.

"Ada pelayanku yang tidak sengaja melihatmu, dan juga laporan dari kasimmu yang mengatakan kalau kau sering kabur dari pengawasan."

Mereka kini tengah duduk di ruangan Seungcheol untuk membahas soal ini, soal Wonwoo.

"Ayah akan marah kalau tahu kau bertindak melanggar peraturan seperti ini," ujar Seungcheol. Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk menjepit selembar sayur hijau dan memakannya.

"Kau… tidak memiliki hubungan dengan namja itu, 'kan?" tanya Seungcheol dengan ragu. Lagi-lagi Mingyu memilih untuk diam dan sibuk makan.

Seungcheol menghela napasnya. Ternyata perkataan pelayannya itu benar, kedekatan adiknya dengan rakyat jelata itu sangatlah dekat. Pada awalnya Seungcheol berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya, tapi melihat reaksi Mingyu seperti ini, mau tidak mau membuat Seungcheol percaya.

"Ayah akan sangat marah jika mengetahui ini." Mingyu menghentikan gerakannya mendengar perkataan Seungcheol. Ia tahu, ia sudah tahu resikonya dari awal, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu dan aku juga tidak abuka mulut soal ini. Kau berhak memiliki kebebasanmu dan kebahagiaanmu. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau ayah tidak akan mengetahui soal ini." Seungcheol menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang paling baik yang harus ia lakukan untuk adiknya. Jika ia membiarkan Mingyu bahagia, di sisi lain sangat beresiko besar jika ketahuan oleh ayahnya. Jika ia menghalangi adiknya, mungkin adiknya bisa selamat dari sang ayah, namun ini terlalu egois untuk kebahagiaan adiknya yang selama ini selalu dikekang itu.

"Mendengarmu mengerti dan menerimaku saja aku sudah bahagia, hyung. Aku tidak peduli apa resiko yang akan aku pikul nanti, aku hanya ingin menikmati ini sekarang. Untuk nantinya, aku yakin aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Terima kasih, hyung sudah memberiku dorongan yang sangat besar." Mingyu tersenyum lega pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis, ia mengusap kepala adiknya yang paling ia sayangi itu. Ia tahu, ia sangat mengenal Mingyu, adiknya itu akan kuat menghadapi semuanya. Dan ia berharap ia juga bisa sekuat adiknya juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Republic of Korea.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hoshi melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat lesu di pagi hari ini. Sedangkan Joshua dan Woozi yang sibuk menyeruput susu kotak itu menatap Wonwoo bingung. Sedangkan Junghan menatap iba kondisi Wonwoo yang sangat memilukan. Berkantung mata, rambut berantakan dan wajah mengantuknya itu.

Wonwoo menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja kantin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Hoshi memasang wajah bosannya. Kondisi seperti itu masih bilang tidak apa-apa? Jelas sekali ada apa-apanya.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Pagi ini, ia memang tidak terbangun dengan air mata lagi, tapi perasaan sesak itu masih ada. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia memimpikan itu lagi! Kalau saja ini benar-benar sebuah drama, mungkin yang tadi malam itu entah sudah episode ke berapa.

"Yo! Sepupuku boleh bergabung?" tanya Seungcheol yang duduk di sebelah Hoshi.

"Tentu," jawab Junghan.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang datang, setelah mengetahui bahwa kedua orang itu adalah Seungcheol dan sepupunya yang berambut abu-abu bernama Kim Mingyu itu, ia kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk, gaya gravitasi kelopak mata dan kepalanya sepertinya lebih besar hari ini.

Mata Mingyu yang tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Joshua yang tengah mengganggu Wonwoo dengan menusuk-nusuk pelan lengan namja bermata tajam itu pun mengernyit tipis. Susu kotak yang sempat ia letakkan di atas meja itupun kembali ia ambil.

"Sepertinya aku bergabung dengan teman-temanku saja, mereka baru saja berkumpul di sana." Mingyu menunjuk Dokyeom dan Minghao yang baru saja menduduki salah satu meja yang ada di sudut.

Sebelum Mingyu sempat melangkahkan kakinya, sebersit ide jahil muncul di otak pintarnya. Ia ingin mengerjai Joshua dan Wonwoo.

"Ah, Wonwoo hyung, terima kasih sudah merawatku semalam. Demamku langsung turun setelah kau pulang, hyung." Mingyu memasang senyum jahilnya, matanya melirik Joshua dengan bangga.

Wonwoo yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Ia dengan segera meraih sebungkus potato chips milik Woozi dan melemparkannya ke arah Mingyu yang ditangkap sempurna oleh siswa berambut abu-abu itu disertai dengan tawa puasnya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Dokyeom yang memanggilnya, tidak mempedulikan Wonwoo yang sekarang sibuk mengutuknya. Tidak lupa potato chips milik Woozi dibawa pergi olehnya.

"Mwoya?! Kau merawatnya semalam? Ada apa denganmu? Sejak kapan kau bercita-cita jadi seorang perawat?" heboh Hoshi yang mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Wonwoo.

"Pantas saja semalam kau tidak ikut kami. Ternyata-ckckck…" Woozi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya backstreet, Woo-ya." Junghan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa di antara kalian?" Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah yang dinaikkan, namun matanya yang melotot itu tetap menatap Wonwoo, tatapan menginterogasi.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya dan mendengus malas. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak teman-temannya satu persatu secara berderet.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Jangan percaya padanya, aku tidak merawatnya. Apa kalian pikir aku punya waktu untuk merawat makhluk menyebalkan sepertinya?" Wonwoo lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Aku hanya ke sana untuk meminta maaf, tidak lebih." Lanjut Wonwoo.

"Itu sama saja!" Hoshi menggebrak meja yang mendapatkan lemparan kotak susu kosong dari Woozi.

"Sama saja, intinya kau ke rumahnya, 'kan? Ini big news! Big news!" heboh Hoshi. Wonwoo menatap Hoshi dengan malas. Ia selalu tidak mengerti dengan perkataan teman blondenya ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Kalau di novel-novel romance itu, ini adalah tanda-tanda munculnya cinta," ujar Hoshi dengan bisikan misterius dengan mata sipitnya yang semakin disipitkan.

Seungcheol hampir menyemburkan susu yang tengah ia minum.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Tidak ada yang namanya cinta dengan manusia abu-abu itu, tidak akan pernah. Memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding. Lupakan! Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami." Wonwoo menegaskan perkataannya.

"Ah!" suara pekikan seorang siswi yang berada tidak jauh dari meja mereka pun menarik perhatian mereka. Keenam namja itu pun menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang siswi yang tersandung dan hampir terjatuh, kini berada di dekapan Mingyu. Mingyu mendekap tubuh siswi itu sekaligus menahan nampan makanan yang tengah dipegang oleh siswi bertubuh mungil itu.

"Ahhh, manis sekali." Komentar Hoshi. "Dia beruntung dapat menangkap Kim Sohyun yang sangat cantik," timpal Junghan.

Siswi itu tampak tersenyum malu sebelum akhirnya menunduk untuk berterima kasih pada Mingyu. Mingyu menunjukkan senyum tampannya seraya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkah ke meja yang tengah ditempati oleh Dokyeom dam Minghao.

Wonwoo melihat hal itu dengan wajah malas.

"Senyum apa itu? Sok keren sekali," gumam Wonwoo.

Hoshi, Woozi, Junghan, Joshua dan Seungcheol yang dapat mendengar itu serentak menatap Wonwoo.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo dingin. Hoshi, Seungcheol, Junghan dan Woozi menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Joshua yang sedari tadi diam hanya tersenyum saja. Sebenarnya bukan karena rayuan jahil Hoshi tadi, melainkan karena Mingyu dan sikap Wonwoo. Ia jelas dapat melihat tatapan menantang Mingyu padanya, dan itu membuatnya merasa lucu. Mingyu merasa tersaingi olehnya? Dan Wonwoo? Kenapa tatapannya sangat dingin saat melihat adegan Mingyu dengan siswi cantik itu?

'Hubungan mereka berdua sangat lucu.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi kelas melukis. Kelas yang sebenarnya ia suka, namun entah kenapa ia selalu gagal melakukannya.

Sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada gambar mawar yang ada di depannya ini. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan lukisan ini. Mata tajamnya menangkap sebercak cat merah yang terdapat pada kelopak mawar itu. Hanya sebercak.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba warna lain saja? Mungkin kau merasa tidak cocok dengan warna merah, oleh karena itu mawar merahmu selalu tidak berhasil."

Wonwoo tersontak saat mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan guru melukisnya.

"A-ah, sonsaengnim, mungkin saja begitu." Wonwoo memikirkan warna mawar apa saja yang ia sukai.

"Bagaimana jika warna kuning? Mawar kuning melambangkan keceriaan dan kegembiraan."

"Kuning? Tapi ini sudah terkena warna merah."

"Tidak apa, timpa saja dulu dengan cat putih untuk mengembalikan warna dasarnya menjadi putih." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar instruksi gurunya. Ia pun kemudian mengoleh kuasnya pada cat putih lalu mengusapkannya pada bercak cat merah.

Saat cat berwarna putih itu berhasil menutupi warna merah itu, tangan Wonwoo berhenti. Matanya mengamati cat putih itu. Beberapa detik ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia malah melanjutkan mengecat warna putih pada seluruh bagian kelopak bunga mawar itu.

Guru yeoja yang masih berdiri mengamati Wonwoo pun tampak terkejut melihat perbuatan Wonwoo., namun ia hanya diam dan menunggu Wonwoo hingga menyelesaikan semuanya.

Setelah Wonwoo selesai, guru melukis itupun berniat mengeluarkan suaranya, namun didahului oleh Wonwoo,

"Kalau mawar putih? Apa arti dari mawar putih, sonsaengnim?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Mawar putih melambangkan cinta sejati, kesucian, kemurnian hati dan juga keagungan."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban gurunya.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak menyukai mawar putih, aku tidak tahu kalau mawar putih memiliki arti yang begitu bagus."

"Kenapa kau melukis mawar putih ini? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk mengecat warna putih pada seluruh bagian kelopak mawar itu?" tanya sang guru.

Wonwoo tampak berpikir sejenak, ia mengamati lukisan mawar putih yang terlihat sangat indah itu.

"Aku… tidak tahu. Hanya saja, saat aku menutupi warna merah itu dengan cat putih, aku merasa kalau inilah yang aku cari, warna inilah yang sesuai dengan sketsa mawarku dan juga gambaranku selama ini. Dan aku secara refleks langsung menyapukan kuas ini ke seluruh bagian kelopak."

"Dan inilah hasilnya. Kau akhirnya menyelesaikannya, Wonwoo-ya." Guru yeoja itu menepuk pundak Wonwoo dengan bangga sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah meninggalkan Wonwoo untuk melihat karya siswa yang lain.

Wonwoo masih terdiam pada posisinya. Ia masih mengamati hasil karyanya yang selama ini selalu gagal. Tanpa sadar, tangan tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh permukaan bunga yang terlapisi cat putih itu.

'Ini terlihat indah.' Matanya yang tajam itu kini terlihat sendu, ia mengamati lukisan itu dengan tatapan lembut dan sendunya.

Tangan kanannya kini beralih ke dadanya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat lagi, kali ini bukan rasa sesak yang selama ini ia rasakan saat ia melihat warna merah di antara warna putih sepeti kemarin.

Kali ini ia seperti merasa menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari, ia juga bingung dengan perasaan ini. Semakin melihat lukisan ini, ia semakin merasa merindukan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali mengamati lukisannya.

'Sial, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai mawar putih.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1816, Joseon Dynasty.**

 **.**

Seungcheol turun dari kudanya dan melangkah mendekati sebuah danau kecil. Ini adalah taman kecil yang menjadi tempat rutin Wonwoo dan Mingyu dulu. Tapi bukan taman ini yang menjadi tujuan utama Seungcheol, melainkan segunduk tanah yang terdapat di dekat danau kecil itu.

Seungcheol berjalan mendekati gundukan itu lalu berjongkok. Ia meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar di atasnya. Setangkai bunga mawar putih di mana tangkainya diikat oleh pita biru, pita milik Mingyu yang diberikan kepada Wonwoo.

Seungcheol membaca nama yang terukir pada sebuah batu besar.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku datang memberikan pesanan Mingyu." Namja yang bergelar putra mahkota itu berusaha tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Mingyu dan juga Wonwoo.

Sebelum Mingyu dihukum mati, ia memesan pada hyungnya agar selalu memberikan mawar putih pada Wonwoo setidaknya seminggu sekali. Tapi karena kondisi Wonwoo yang sangat terpukul sehingga selalu mengurung diri di dalam rumah, dan juga Seungcheol yang sangat sulit untuk keluar dari kerajaan karena kasus Mingyu dan Wonwoo, membuat pesan Mingyu tidak terlaksanakan.

"Maafkan aku, aku baru bisa memberikan mawar ini setelah kau tiada." Seungcheol menahan tangisannya. Ia merasa matanya memanas, tetapi ia menahannya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau bertemu dengan Mingyu di sana?" ia menghentikan perkataannya sejenak.

"Maafkan aku, akhirnya kau malah berakhir seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Mingyu bahwa kau tidak akan terluka. Aku memang tidak berguna. Maafkan aku, Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya." Seungcheol mengusap batu itu seraya menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menghilangkan rasa sesaknya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti trauma dengan mawar putih. Tapi kali ini mawar ini benar-benar putih, tidak akan ada bercak merah pada mawar ini lagi. Aku akan selalu memberimu mawar putih sesuai dengan pesan Mingyu, dan pita ini, aku akan selalu meletakkannya di sini. Dengan begini, kau dan Mingyu akan selalu dekat."

Seungcheol tertawa kecil, meskipun hatinya terasa sesak. Ia merasa sudah seperti orang gila, berbicara pada sebuah batu besar dan terus meminta maaf seperti ini.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Udara di taman kecil ini memanglah sangat segar dan suasana di sini sangat nyaman.

Angin berhembus dengan pelan, memberikan suasana yang teduh. Taman ini, memberikan kenangan yang indah bagi setiap orang yang mendatangi tempat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Republic of Korea.**

 **.**

Wonwoo selesai menyimpan barang-barangnya. Kini hanya ia seoranglah yang tertinggal di ruang melukis ini bersama guru melukisnya, sedanhkan teman-temannya sudah kembali ke kelas.

Saat namja berambut hitam itu hendak beranjak, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah lukisan yang sangat bagus dan menarik.

Ia memperhatikan baik-baik lukisan itu. Semakin ia memperhatikannya, ia semakin terkesiap. Lukisan seorang namja berpakaian Joseon.

PRAKKK!

Wonwoo tersontak dan tersadar saat peralatan melukisnya terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia tidak segera memunguti peralatannya, ia lebih memilih untuk mendekati lukisan itu.

"Sonsaengnim..." panggil Wonwoo pelan setelah ia berdiri di depan lukisan itu.

"Ini lukisan siapa?" tanya Wonwoo. Jemari tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan kain kanvas itu dengan lembut.

"Ah, itu? Itu lukisan Kim Mingyu," jawab sang guru.

Ya, Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas nama pelukis yang tertulis di sudut bawah papan kanvas itu, terdapat nama Kim Mingyu.

Bukan keindahan lukisan itu ataupun nama pelukisnya yang membuat Wonwoo masih terkesiap dengan lukisan itu. Melainkan wajah namja yang memakai pakaian sederhana dinasti Joseon itu.

'Ini…'

'Kenapa wajahnya mirip denganku?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Yuhuuuuu~ Maaf author telat update lagi. author udah sibuk ujian nih. Mungkin sampai bulan depan author bakalan bebas dari ujian. Dan author bakalan usahakan buat update cepat, kalau ada waktu. Heheheh #plakk

Oke, di sini sudah dijelaskan kenapa Wonwoo selalu tidak bisa melanjutkan lukisannya. Karena saat ia menggambar sketsa mawar, itu dasarnya udah warna putih, jadi pada saat dia mengecat warna merah, itu otomatis memunculkan traumanya yang tidak ia sadari, yaitu trauma akan 'mawar putih berdarah Mingyu' itu. Masih ingat, kan? Mawar putih terakhir yang diberikan Mingyu sebelum Mingyu dihukum mati.

Dan buat lagu yang didengar oleh Mingyu, lagu itu benar-benar ada dan benar-benar bagus sekali. Mungkin di antara kalian pasti ada yang tahu lagu itu kalau mendengar atau mensearchnya di google. Itu author Cuma ambil bagian rapnya doang, karena rapnya memang emotional banget, dapat banget feelnya. Buat yang penasaran, silahkan copy satu kalimat dari lyricnya trus paste ke google, pasti dapat ahahahaha *puter-puter bareng Hoshi*

Okedeh, author gak bisa banyak bacot di chap ini karena ini ngetiknya ngebut, jadi langsung ke ucapan terima kasihnya aja deh…

Okedeh, ucapan terima kasih~

 **Terima kasih buat readers author tercinta, terima kasih udah review dan juga setia baca ff ini~::**

 **Rin SNL, araraaa, Saythename, yukiyukaji, who, BSion, NichanJung, Zahra492, ririsasa, gg0098, tutihandayani, elferani, hlyeyenpls, Firdha858, jihansyavira00, meanieslave, exoinmylove, inisapaseh, OurWonu, wonuchu, , eunkim, 17MissCarat, meanieonfire, shinhy, XiayuweLiu, gray, skublue phoenix, ryesung, sevong17, lulu-shi, alightphoenix, Mirror, Yeri960, , kimtaejin, 1004, mybaekookies, WonuMingyu9697, titans-generation, kimingyu, JaeLeovir, Baby Yoongi, Mbee, , Newbiebarbie00, ChoiEunJoon, iwonusobad, 17gyunon, youju, Aya808, hanbinunna, wonuugyu**

Terima kasih banyak untuk review kalian *hug*

Okedehhh, segitu doing buat chap ini,

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

**Prince's Prince**

 **Summary:: 200 tahun yang lalu di jaman Joseon, sebelum Mingyu dihukum mati, ia telah membuat janji pada Wonwoo bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Tapi, 200 tahun kemudian, sebuah pertengkaran mengawali pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah. "Kau...! Kau merusak gitarku!"/ "Kau yang menarik blazerku!"**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn:: BL! Ini bukan angst, cuma awalnya doang agak tegang, ini ff romcance drama kok :D Jadi angst haters jangan kabur yaa**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **P.S:: Perhatikan tahunnya, tahun 1813 adalah masa Meanie baru bertemu, 1815 adalah setelah Mingyu meninggal.**

Maaf sebelumnya, ternyata di chapter-chapter sebelumnya ada 3 tahun yang berbeda ya? 2014, 2015, dan 2016. Beberapa readers ada yang kebingungan. Okay, author jelaskan di sini. Tahun 2014 itu asli typonya author, author salah ngetik hahaha #plakk

Trus tahun 2015 itu, sebenarnya pas author mulai ngetik ff ini tuh akhir tahun 2015, jadi pas ngetik chap 1 itu masih 2015. Dan setelah tahun baru, entah mulai dari chp berapa author lupa, itu author udah mulai pakai tahun 2016, jadi ceritanya tahun di ff ini tuh berdasarkan tahun author ngetik, jadi anggap aja mereka juga melewati tahun baru dari 2015 ke 2016 ya hahaha #dor

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

 **2016, Replublic of Korea.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo-ya?" panggil guru cantik itu. Wonwoo tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia melihat ke arah gurunya dengan gelagapan.

"Y-ya?"

"Pelajaran berikutnya sudah dimulai, cepat kembali ke kelasmu." Setelah mendengar perkataan gurunya, ia dengan segera memunguti alat-alat lukisnya yang terjatuh lalu dengan segera beranjak dari kelas seni lukis itu setelah sebelumnya permisi pada gurunya.

Wonwoo berjalan cepat ke arah kelasnya. Ia memasuki kelasnya dengan helaan napas lega. Untunglah guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya belum memasuki kelas. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Hoshi melambaikan tangannya agar menyuruhnya cepat melangkah ke tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Hoshi. Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya kemudian menatap teman-temannya itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh," ucapnya.

"Apa memangnya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku melihat sebuah lukisan, seseorang melukis seorang pria yang wajahnya sedikit mirip denganku. Sedikit saja sih miripnya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau itu memang aku," jelas Wonwoo. Ya, lukisan itu memang hanya sedikit mirip saja dengan wajahnya. Matanya, hanya matanya saja yang mirip.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja," kata Junghan merespon.

"Dan kalian tahu siapa yang melukis itu?" tanya Wonwoo .

Woozi memutar bola matanya. "Jelas tidak, kau belum memberitahu kami."

"Mingyu! Kim! Min! Gyu!" Wonwoo berucap dengan tegas.

Joshua menghela napasnya. "Lalu kenapa kalau Mingyu? Apa aneh?"

Wonwoo menggaruk telinganya dengan wajah malas.

"Aku hanya tidak sudi lukisan yang mirip dengan wajahku itu ternyata dilukis olehnya. Wajahku ini mahal tahu."

Seungcheol tertawa kecil.

"Lalu seperti apa tema lukisan itu?" tanyanya.

"Hanya lukisan seorang namja memegang sesuatu saja. Ah! Sepertinya itu orang dari era Joseon," jawab Wonwoo.

"Joseon?" Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya. "Setahuku Mingyu tidak terlalu mengetahui hal-hal tentang era Joseon dan ia juga tidak terlalu menyukainya karena kau tahu, dia tinggal dan besar di luar negeri."

Wonwoo menaikkan kedua bahunya, ia tidak peduli apakah Mingyu suka era Joseon atau tidak, yang jelas itulah faktanya, Mingyu menggambar namja dari zaman Joseon.

"Ah, Wonwoo-ya, nanti setelah pulang sekolah ayo menonton pertandingan team basket Joshua, Junghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung," ajak Hoshi.

"Pertandingan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Adik kelas," jawab Seungcheol dengan senyum bahagianya dan alisnya yang dinaik-turunkan.

"Dengan adik kelas? Pengecut sekali kalian melawan adik kelas. Carinya suka yang lemah-lemah," ejek Wonwoo.

"Heyy, jangan remehkan adik kelas, Jeon Wonwoo. Kita tidak boleh meremehkan seseorang," ujar Woozi dengan mata yang disipit-sipitkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku berdoa semoga kalian tidak kalah dengan adik kelas, jangan memalukan seorang Jeon Wonwoo, mengerti?" Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya seraya menunjuk Seungcheol, Junghan dan Joshua secara bergantian.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Junghan dengan tawa kecilnya seraya menepis tangan Wonwoo.

Tawa mereka terhenti saat seorang guru dengan wajah sangar masuk ke dalam kelas. Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Jam mata pelajaran yang membosankan dengan guru yang sangat galak.

Ia membuka buku pelajarannya sebelum akhirnya menopang dagunya dengan tanganya kemudian menoleh ke arah kanannya, tepatnya ke luar jendela yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok berambut abu-abu yang sangat ia kenal.

'Ia sedang masuk jam olahraga, ya.' batinnya dengan mata tajamnya yang terus-menerus mengikuti arah Mingyu bergerak di lapangan yang sangat luas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1814, Joseon Dynasty.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengamati mawar putih yang ada di tangannya. Entah sudah yang ke berapa bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh Mingyu ini. Mata tajamnya beralih dari bunga itu ke wajah Mingyu yang terlihat sangat tenang memandangi pemandangan indah di depannya yang tak bosan-bosannya ia pandangi tiap hari.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Jangankan dalam jarak sedekat ini, jarak jauh saja, hanya dengan Mingyu yang menatapnya dari jarak yang jauh saja sudah mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Hatinya merasa sangat hangat ketika bertemu dengan mata namja tampan itu. Terlebih lagi pada posisi seperti ini, rasanya ia tidak ingin waktu cepat berlalu.

Mingyu yang merasa Wonwoo menatapnya dengan cukup lama pun akhirnya menatap balik namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Wonwoo menggeleng masih dengan senyum tipis. "Aku hanya berpikir, jika saja kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, mungkin saja aku sudah mati di sini karena tidak bisa menahan rasa kagum yang akan kutahan sendiri."

"Tapi aku di sini, memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, kau tidak akan mati dengan perasaan yang kau tahan itu, karena aku sudah dengan senang hati mengambil perasaanmu itu," jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedikit geli dengan kata-kata berlebihan dari Mingyu, tapi ia menyukainya, hatinya kembali berdesir.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan lembut, ia mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo dengan pelan.

"Kau tahu, kehidupan kita itu sangatlah berbeda. Kau adalah orang yang bebas, sedangkan aku adalah orang dengan kehidupan yang terikat. Aku tahu bahwa berhubungan denganku akanlah sangat sulit, dan aku berharap kau bisa menerima situasi seperti ini."

Wonwoo menyentuh tangan Mingyu yang mengusap rambutnya. "Aku tidak akan menerima situasimu yang seperti itu," Namja bermata tajam itu menurunkan tangan Mingyu dari kepalanya. Ia menyentuh lembut tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Aku akan mengubah kondisimu yang seperti itu, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari ketidakbebasanmu. Kau dan aku, akan bersama-sama melihat dunia yang bebas."

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia tahu, ini adalah pilihan yang paling tepat yang pernah ia pilih selama hidupnya, dan ia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya seumur hidupnya, bahkan setelah ia meninggal sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Republic of Korea**

 **.**

Wonwoo tersontak saat Mingyu berhasil mencetak gol di gawang lawan. Mingyu tampak heboh dan berlari dengan wajah bahagia serta memeluk teman-temannya.

Wonwoo segera mengalihkan wajahnya saat Mingyu tiba-tiba mendongak dan melihat ke arahnya. Masih shock kenapa Mingyu bisa tiba-tiba mendongak ke arahnya, ia tidak menyadari seseorang tengah memangilnya hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sikuan Joshuan pada lengan kirinya.

"-woo! JEON WONWOO!"

Wonwoo tersontak. Ia melihat ke arah gurunya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sangar.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya dengan berbisik pada Joshua.

"Tugasmu, mana tugasmu? Cepat kumpulkan. Sonsaengnim sudah memangil namamu sejak tadi untuk mengumpulkan tugasmu. "

"Hah? Tugas? Memangnya kita ada tugas?" tanya Wonwoo seraya sibuk membongkar tasnya.

"Matilah aku, aku tidak mengerjakan tugasnya," bisik Wonwoo.

"Tugasmu, Jeon Wonwoo." Sang guru berucap dengan menekankan kata-katanya.

"A-ah, maaf sonsaengnim, aku lupa mengerjakannya." Napas Wonwoo tercekat. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut sang guru yang galak itu. Sedangkan Joshua, ia sudah mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping, memberikan jalan untuk Wonwoo keluar dari bangkunya.

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA DAN BERSIHKAN TOILET LANTAI 1!"

Wonwoo yang sudah siap pun dengan segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kelas, ia tidak ingin berlambat-lambat dan akhirnya hukumannya ditambah oleh guru killer itu.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Ini semua gara-gara Mingyu. Saat aku melihatnya tadi, ada sesuatu yang muncul di pikiranku, dan aku tidak sadar dengan lingkungan sekitarku sama sekali. Ini semua salahnya, salahnya, salahnya!" Ia bergumam dengan wajah kesalnya.

Setelah itu, langkahnya terhenti sejenak. keningnya berkerut. Apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya melamun cukup lama itu? Apa yang tadi ia lamunkan? Ia yakin tidak terlalu memperhatikan Mingyu karena ada sesuatu yang melewati pikirannya, tapi ia lupa apa yang tadi sedang ia lamunkan.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memutuskan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet, tempat di mana dua jam ke depannya ia akan bekerja.

Ia membuka pintu toilet dengan wajah berkerut. Toilet di sekolah mewah ini memang tidak bau dan kotor, tetapi sama saja, toilet ya tetap toilet, tempat di mana manusia membuang kotoran mereka. Uhhh, Wonwoo berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran jijik pada toilet ini.

Namja bermata tajam itu mulai melangkah masuk dan mengambil peralatan pembersih setelah sebelumnya telah memakai sarung tangan karet. Untung saja tidak ada orang di dalam toilet ini karena sedang jam pelajaran, jika tidak, harga dirinya akan melayang.

Sikat, sikat dan sikat. Ia memulainya dari menyikat lantai luar, untuk ruang bilik toilet akan ia bersihkan nanti.

Belum 15 menit Wonwoo menyikat lantai itu, terdengar suara pintu toilet yang dibuka.

'Sial!' pikir Wonwoo dengan wajah masamnya. Belum lama ia berjongkok dan menyikat lantai berkeramik putih itu, sudah ada tanda-tanda menerima ejekan dari siswa lain.

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya dan dengan segera menunduk dalam dan kembali menyikat lantai dengan kasar saat ia melihat wajah siswa yang baru masuk ke dalam toilet itu.

'Sial! Ini adalah pengejek terahli yang pernah ada! Kenapa dia masuk di saat seperti ini?!' Wonwoo menyikat lantai itu dengan kasar hingga membuat namja yang baru masuk itu melirik dengan bingung.

"Eh? Yo! Sunbaenim! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya siswa berambut abu-abu itu –Kim Mingyu yang hendak menurunkan resleting celananya.

Wonwoo berdecak, gerakan tangannya berhenti namun kepalanya tetap menunduk.

"Cari harta karun," jawab Wonwoo singkat. Ia bingung, apa yang membuat Mingyu dapat mengenalinya padahal ia sudah menunduk sedalam mungkin agar wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Hah?! Sungguh?!" tanya Mingyu. Ia menunda sejenak acara buang air kecilnya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu? Apa menurutmu di tempat ini ada harta karun? Jika aku menemukan emas panjang ataupun cair, akan kupastikan untuk memberikannya padamu."

Awalnya Mingyu ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban aneh Wonwoo, mana mungkin ada emas di toilet seperti ini? Namun beberapa detik kemudian, namja tampan itu mencerna perkataan kakak kelasnya itu dan akhirnya baru mengerti maksud dari emas itu.

"Sorry, kalau emas jenis itu aku sendiri pun bisa memproduksinya. Tidak, terima kasih, lebih baik untuk sunbaenim saja." Mingyu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda, yaitu buang air kecil.

Wonwoo berdecih pelan sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kegiatan menggosok lantainya. Namja bermata tajam itu kembali menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mendengar suara air yang tentu saja tidak asing bagi kaum pria. Tapi jika dalam situasi seperti ini, entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa aneh.

"Jangan mencoba untuk mengintip," ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dengan bibir yang dirapatkan, kini wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat kesal.

"Siapa yang ingin mengintip?! Apa kau pikir sopan buang air kecil di saat sunbaenimmu sedang berjongkok dan membersihkan lantai di sini?"

Mingyu yang telah selesai dengan aktivitasnya pun memasang wajah malas. Apa dia salah jika ingin buang air kecil? Kenapa segala sesuatu yang ia kerjakan menjadi salah di mata sunbaenimnya ini?

Setelah mencuci tangannya, Mingyu menghela napasnya dengan berat sebelum akhirnya berbalik, memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sendiripun tidak mempedulikan Mingyu, ia kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua tugasnya sebelum sonsaengnim datang memeriksanya, jika tidak, maka seluruh toilet di sekolah ini akan menjadi tempat kerjanya selama satu harian ini.

Mingyu hendak meraih gagang pintu toilet saat ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik, melepaskan sarung tangan karet Wonwoo dan menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk keluar dari toilet bersamanya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo bingung serta panik. Mingyu tidak menjawab.

"Hei! Aku sedang menjalankan hukumanku, hukumanku bisa bertambah jika aku tidak mengerjakannya."

Mingy uterus menarik tangannya tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Wonwoo. Namja tampan yang mengenakan seragam olahraga itu menarik Wonwoo hingga ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Yaaa!" teriak Wonwoo kesal setelah Mingyu terus diam. Ia sudah memberontak dan menarik tangannya, namun entah kenapa kekuatan adik kelasnya itu lebih besar darinya.

"Diamlah. Seharusnya sunbaenim berterima kasih padaku karena telah membebaskan sunbaenim dari hukuman aneh itu," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendesis kesal. "Apa yang membebaskan? Karena ulahmu inilah aku akan mendapatkan hukuman dua kali lipat. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja melakukan ini agar hukumanku bertambah? Kau-"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan sunbaenim mendapatkan hukuman lagi."

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Mingyu yang di luar perkiraannya. Angin berhembus dengan pelan, Wonwoo dapat merasakan nyamannya hembusan angin itu. Selain itu, tangan Mingyu juga masih tetap menggenggam tangannya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Di saat angin itu kembali berhembus, entah kenapa perasaan Wonwoo terasa berdesir. Ini sangatlah nyaman. Pemandangan di depan mereka saat ini hanyalah sebuah taman bunga yang indah, meskipun kecil, namun tetap kelihatan nyaman dan asri.

"Perasaan seperti ini, aku seperti pernah merasakannya. Dengan suasana yang sama, orang yang sama, dan perasaan yang sama," gumam Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo dapat mendengarnya, namun ia tidak yakin dengan kata-kata aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh adik kelasnya itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan menatap Wonwoo dalam.

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam menatap mata Mingyu. Iya, ia merasakannya, sangat jelas di dadanya. Perasaan nyaman yang tidak asing ini, ia menyukainya, ia menyukai perasaan ini.

Lama menatap mata Mingyu, Wonwoo merasa nyeri pada dadanya, dadanya merasa sesak. Namja berambut hitam itupun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Mingyu. ia kembali menatap mata Mingyu. Bukan perasaan nyaman lagi yang ia rasakan, melainkan rasa perih setiap kali ia menatap mata itu.

"Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," jawab Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatap punggungnya yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

'Perasaan ini, kenapa menjadi sangat sesak?' Ia menyentuh dada kirinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berbalik menghadap taman. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah tanaman yang tidak asing di matanya.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihat bunga itu. Ia berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ternyata sekolah ini ada menanam mawar putih." Ia menyentuh salah satu mahkota bunga mawar itu sebelum akhirnya ia memetiknya tanpa ia sadari jari telunjuknya terluka terkena duri pada tangkai mawar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1814, Joseon Dynasty.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Putri Kim?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada menahan emosinya. Ia menatap Putri Kim, anak dari perdana menteri Kim yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, namun ia tolak mentah-mentah.

"Pangeran! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubunganmu dengan rakyat jelata itu! Aku sudah memperhatikan baik-baik gerak-gerik kalian! Apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa Pangeran lebih memilihnya dari pada aku?!" Yeoja cantik itu terlihat mengatur napasnya dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Aku sudah menolakmu! Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur dalam urusanku! Terlebih lagi, apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" Nada bicara Mingyu terdengar meninggi.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku menolongmu! Aku melindungimu!" Nada sang yeoja pun ikut meninggi.

"Apakah memberikan racun pada teh Wonwoo itu yang dinamakan melindungiku?! Jika terjadi apa-apa padanya, maka kaulah yang akan kubunuh!" Mingyu menahan emosinya untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan pada yeoja di depannya itu, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang pangeran, ia harus memiiki wibawa dan kebijaksanaan.

Ia menahan emosinya saat mengingat kembali perlakuan putri dari perdana menteri Kim itu. Putri Kim telah mengundang Wonwoo untuk minum di sebuah kedai yang ternyata teh itu telah diberi racun. Untungnya Mingyu segera menghampiri Wonwoo saat ia berusaha mencari keberadaan namja bermata tajam itu. Dan untungnya lagi Wonwoo bisa diselamatkan meskipun kini masih sulit untuk bergerak.

"Aku melindungimu! Apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika seluruh negara ini tahu hubungan anehmu itu! Menikahlah denganku, maka kau akan aman! Tinggalkan dia!"

Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Jangan pedulikan urusanku, jika kau menyentuhnya lagi, maka aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Putri Kim." Mingyu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Putri Kim yang terisak di ruang pertemuan kerajaan milik keluarga Mingyu itu.

"Dengar! Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan kalian bahagia! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersama! Sampai kapanpun, sampai aku mati sekalipun, aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian berdua!" Yeoja bermata bulat dan berbibir indah itu terduduk ke lantai seraya terisak kuat.

Mingyu terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Putri Kim yang menyedihkan itu. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Putri Kim itu, yang jelas ia akan selalu melindungi Wonwoo.

Dua minggu kemudian, di saat Mingyu tengah berburu di hutan bersama para prajuritnya, ia dipanah oleh seseorang. Panah itu terdapat racun hingga membuat Mingyu tidak sadarkan diri dan di bawa pulang ke kerajaan dengan kondisi parah. Racun pada panah itu membuat Mingyu tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu lebih.

Selama seminggu Mingyu terbaring, kerajaan mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang berusaha membunuh Pangeran Mingyu. Setelah Mingyu tersadar, Seungcheol menceritakan pada Mingyu bahwa mereka telah menemukan pelakunya, dan pelakunya adalah Putri Kim.

Mingyu menghela napasnya. "Aku sudah menduganya," ujar Mingyu dengan suara paraunya.

"Kini ia sedang ditahan di tahanan bawah tanah. Perdana Menteri Kim berusaha membujuk, bahkan kini ia telah mengancam kerajaan kita jika kita tidak melepaskan putrinya. Raja tidak membiarkan Putri Kim lepas karena ini sudah menyangkut kasus pembunuhan terhadap orang kerajaan," jelas Seungcheol.

"Apa dia membicarakan sesuatu tentang rakyat jelata itu?" tanya Mingyu. Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak membiarkannya berbicara sepatah katapun. Mulutnya kami tutup dengan kain."

"Hukum mati dia, usulkan ini pada Raja. Dia sudah berusaha membunuhku, dan lagi, sebelumnya ia juga sudah berusaha membunuh Wonwoo. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya lagi," ujar Mingyu.

Seungcheol terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tesenyum dengan sangat tipis.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan mengusulkannya pada Raja."

Beberapa hari kemudian, usulan yang diterima oleh Raja itupun segera dilaksanakan. Putri Kim ditarik dengan paksa ke jalanan di depan kerajaan dengan mulut dan kepala yang tertutup dengan kain. Sedangkan Perdana Menteri Kim tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena ini memang murni salah putrinya sendiri.

Putri Kim naik ke atas panggung gantung. Tubuhnya terlihat memberontak. Mingyu, Seungcheol dan sang Raja duduk di belakang untuk menyaksikan. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang berdiri di antara kerumuman rakyat pun melihat dengan wajah khawatir.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan hukuman gantung, karena selama ini ia tidak ingin melihatnya. Namun ini adalah hukuman gantung seseorang yang pernah mengajaknya minum dan juga pernah berusaha membunuhnya.

Meskipun begitu, ia masih tidak tega membiarka sang Putri digantung seperti ini. Ia sudah meminta Mingyu untuk memaafkan Putri Kim dan membebaskan yeoja cantik itu dari hukuman mati, tapi Mingyu tidak mengindahkan permohonannya. Akhirnya beginilah jadinya.

Wajah Wonwoo terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia berdiri cukup jauh dari panggung itu. saat penutup kepala dan mata sang Putri dilepas, Wonwoo terlihat semakin khawatir saat melihat wajah yang semula cantik itu menjadi sangat lusuh seperti itu.

Wonwoo tidak tega, karena semua ini adalah salahnya. Jika saja ia tidak masuk ke kehidupan Mingyu, maka tidak ada dirinya yang keracunan, tidak akan Mingyu yang terpanah dan keracunan, tidak ada Putri Kim yang dihukum mati seperti ini. Ini semua salahnya, namun Mingyu terus saja mengatakan padanya bahwa ini bukanlah salahnya, melainkan jalan yang sudah ia dan Mingyu pilih dan harus mereka hadapi.

"Hukum Kim Sohyun!"

"Gantung Putri Kim!"

"Gantung Putri Kim Sohyun!"

Mata besar dan cantik itu memerah saat mendengar sorakkan menyakitkan itu. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng kecil.

Penutup mulut Putri Kim dibuka. Terlihat bibir yeoja cantik itu bergetar ketakutan. Bibirnya semakin bergetar ketakutan saat tali besar itu kini tengah dilingkarkan ke lehernya. Ia melirik ke sana kemari untuk mencari bantuan yang bisa melepaskannya. Namun mata besar itu malah menemukan sosok Wonwoo yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Mata besar dan cantik itu menatap dengan tajam. Bibir bergetar itu mulai digerakannya.

"Dasar pengacau!" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau! Kau penghancur kehidupan seseorang! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama dengan Pangeran Mingyu! Sampai aku matipun aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua!"

Sang Raja berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar teriakan Putri Kim. Para rakyat pun menoleh ke sana kemari dengan bingung.

"Kalian berdua tidak akan bersama! Kau tidak pantas bersamanya! Hubungan kalian itu ti-"

"Turunkan!" perintah Mingyu.

GREKK!

BRUKKKK!

Semua rakyat yang menonton memekik kaget melihat Putri Kim terjatuh dan tergantung ke bawah dengan kaki yang diayun-ayunkan. Perdana menteri Kim serta istrinya menangis melihat akhir dari putrinya yang sangat menyedihkan.

Wonwoo memutup matanya dengan erat. Ia tidak berani melihat. Bagaimanapun saat Putri Kim terjatuh tadi, yeoja cantik itu tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ia takut.

Wonwoo membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang tengah menarik lengan bajunya. Ia dapat melihat seorang anak kecil tengah menengadah ke arahnya dengan kanan kanan yang menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar putih padanya.

Wonwoo mengambil bunga mawar putih itu kemudian melihat ke arah Mingyu yang masih berdiri di depan sana tengah menatapnya dengan mata yakin dan senyum tipis. Mingyu mengangguk kecil, meyakinkan Wonwoo untuk tenang dan tidak takut.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat sedih. Ia menunduk dan menatap mawar putih yang ada di tangannya itu.

Selama Mingyu ada bersamanya dan ada di sampingnya, ia tidak akan pernah takut lagi. Selama Mingyu ada, maka ia akan selalu merasa terlindungi. Dan Mingyu selamanya akan tetap berada di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Republic of Korea**

 **.**

Wonwoo, Joshua, Seungcheol, Woozi, Junghan dan Hoshi kini tengah berbincang-bincang di tengah jam istirahat mereka di kantin yang mewah itu.

Kini Wonwoo sudah dapat menunjukkan senyum bahagianya, entah kenapa sonsaengnim killer itu tidak mengejarnya lagi. Apa mungkin ini karena Mingyu? Ah, tidak mungkin. Sudahlah, ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah makan siang untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

"Sepertinya mereka semakin dekat," komentar Hoshi tiba-tiba. Wonwoo menghentikan makannya dan menoleh ke arah pandang teman-temannya.

Mata tajamnya dapat melihat Mingyu yang tengah memesan makanan bersama dengan Kim Sohyun, siswi tercantik yang ada di sekolah ini.

Wonwoo mendengus bosan sebelum akhirnya kembali melahap spaghettinya.

"Beruntung sekali dia bisa mendapatkan Sohyun." Kini kakak sepupu Mingyulah yang angkat bicara, Seungcheol.

"Itu artinya kau tidak sebanding dengan Mingyu," komentar Woozi. 

Wonwoo tidak mempedulikan pembicaraan itu. Tepatnya ia tidak tertarik. Ia lebih tertarik pada makanannya.

"Ah! Mingyu-ya! Sini!" panggil Seungcheol. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo menusuk garpu yang tengah ia pakai pada kepala Seungcheol. Kenapa harus memanggil Mingyu ke meja makan mereka, sih? Apa tidak ada meja makan lainnya?

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo melirik sejenak dan kembali mendengus saat melihat Sohyun berdiri di belakang Mingyu.

"Mingyu oppa, duduk denganku saja di sana. Ayo~" Sohyun menarik tangan Mingyu.

"Tidak usah, aku di sini saja," tolak Mingyu.

"Denganku saja, duduk di sana. Di sini sudah sangat penuh, oppa. Sangat tidak nyaman kalau makan di meja yang penuh. Ayo ke sana saja denganku~" Sohyun terus menarik tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu meghela napasnya dan mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Sohyun.

Mata Wonwoo tanpa sadar terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Mingyu dan Sohyun. Wonwoo mengernyit tidak suka saat Sohyun menoleh padanya dengan senyum menyebalkan yang ia tunjukkan.

'Apa maksud dari senyum itu? Kenapa dia tersenyum mengejek begitu padaku? Apa salahku?'

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Annyeongggggg readersssssssss~ I'm so sorry kalau ini updatenya lama lagi. Maaffff banget karena emang ini author baru selesai ujian, jadi baru beberapa hari ini memiliki waktu luang.

Oh ya, maaf ya kalau chap ini ada typos, author ngetiknya buru-buru dan di saat author tidak punya internet.

Utuk chap ini, maaf lagi, author cuma bisa mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercintahh, author kali ini gak bisa ngetik satu-persatu nama reviewersnya karena internet lagi sekarat, tapi chap depan author janji bakalan ngetik nama-namanya.

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, yang sudah selalu mendukung author dan juga memaklumi author selama ini, dan juga terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

Okedehhh, segitu doang buat chap ini,

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	7. Chapter 7

**Prince's Prince**

 **Summary:: 200 tahun yang lalu di jaman Joseon, sebelum Mingyu dihukum mati, ia telah membuat janji pada Wonwoo bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Tapi, 200 tahun kemudian, sebuah pertengkaran mengawali pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah. "Kau...! Kau merusak gitarku!"/ "Kau yang menarik blazerku!"**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn:: BL! Ini bukan angst, cuma awalnya doang agak tegang, ini ff romcance drama kok :D Jadi angst haters jangan kabur yaa**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **P.S:: Perhatikan tahunnya, tahun 1813 adalah masa Meanie baru bertemu, 1815 adalah setelah Mingyu meninggal.**

 **Mulai dari chp ini, jaman joseonnya akan berkurang ya…**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

 **2016, Replublic of Korea.**

 **.**

Wonwoo terduduk bosan di kursi penonton. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh Hoshi yang duduk di sampingnya, tengah menonton pertandingan basket Junghan, Seungcheol dan Joshua dengan heboh. Kenapa Hoshi menggenggam tangan Wonwoo? Itu karena setelah melihat adanya kehadiran Mingyu di lapangan basket itu, di mana adik kelas berambut abu-abu itu tengah melawan sunbaenimnya di lapangan. Melihat Mingyu ikut bertanding, ia menjadi malas untuk menonton, oleh karena itu Hoshi menggenggam tangan Wonwoo agar namja berambut hitam itu tidak kabur.

Wonwoo menarik tangannya. Hoshi yang tengah berteriak heboh melihat bola yang tengah dipegang Joshua hendak direbut pun menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dengan tatapan malas.

"Duduklah dan bantu aku mendukung mereka." Hoshi kembali fokus pada pertandingan yang ada di depannya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. "Orang gila mana yang mau bertindak sepertimu, berteriak seperti ini. Kau jadi terlihat semakin jelek." Sedetik setelah Wonwoo mengatakan itu, ia dapat mendengar suara teriakan yang keras, tapi kali ini bukan dari Hoshi.

"KIM MINGYUUUU! INGAT KAU BERTARUH DENGANKU! AHAHAHAA!"

Wonwoo melihat ke asal suara, tepatnya seorang namja yang duduk tepat di samping kanan Hoshi. Namja yang tengah menonton dengan antusias, mata yang berbentuk sabit itu, senyum lebar itu. Ahh, kalau Wonwoo tidak salah ingat, dia adalah sahabatnya Mingyu, Dokyeom.

Hoshi menoleh ke arah Dokyeom dengan wajah kesal. "Kau mendukung siapa?! Mingyu? Pergi kau, jangan duduk dekat-dekat denganku!" Hoshi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Dokyeom untuk menjauh.

"Kenapa begitu?! Kenapa aku diusir? Apa salahku?" protes Dokyeom.

"Kau sangat ribut! Pergi sana!" Hoshi mendorong lengan Dokyeom menggunakan sikunya.

Dokyeom menunjukkan ekspresi protesnya. "Sunbaenim juga sedari tadi sangat ribut. Kenapa aku tidak boleh ribut? Suaraku ini merdu, tidak seperti suara melengking milik sunbaenim yang mengganggu."

Hoshi membuka lebar mulut dan matanya, ia tidak percaya adik kelas berani berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu padanya. Namja berambut pirang itu berkacak pinggang, menatap Dokyeom tajam dengan mata sipitnya itu.

"Jika kau mau mendukung Mingyu, sana menjauh, ini khusus kubu kakak kelas. Suaramu itu jelek! Sejelek wajahmu! Jadi berhentilah berteriak dan menjauh dariku! Jangan sampai aku mengeluarkan jurus andalank-mpphh!" Hoshi masih saja bergumam dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Dokyeom dengan mata sipitnya yang melotot saat Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dan menariknya menjauh dari Dokyeom. Jika kedua orang ini bersatu, maka keributan di lapangan indoor ini akan menulikan semua orang yang ada di tempat ini.

"Sudahlah Hoshi, dari pada ribut di sini, lebih baik kita keluar, ya?" Wonwoo menarik tangan Hoshi yang kemudian tangannya malah kembali dicengkram oleh namja berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak boleh! Kita tidak boleh kalah dari adik kelas! Ayo, Wonwoo, bantu aku teriak. JUNGHAN HYUNG! JOSHUA! SEUNGCHEOL HYUNGG! KYAAAA! KALIAN HARUS MENANG!" Wonwoo menunduk seraya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia malu setengah mati.

Saat namja bermata tajam itu mengangkat wajahnya, ia tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Mingyu yang tengah berhenti dan melihat ke arahnya. Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, alasan kenapa ia tidak betah berada di tempat ini kini tengah menatapnya, jelas ia tidak suka.

Saat memalingkan wajahnya, ia malah tidak sengaja melihat seorang siswi yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat menyebalkan di matanya. Sohyun tengah menyemangati Mingyu dari bangku penonton yang ada di sebelah kiri lapangan, lumayan jauh dari jarak Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memasang wajah malasnya, mendengar suara memekik Sohyun yang tidak kalah dari suara Hoshi membuatnya semakin pusing.

'Untuk apa sih menyemangati si bodoh itu? Si bodoh itu juga tidak memperhatikannya. Dua duanya memang bodoh.' pikir Wonwoo seraya melirik Mingyu sejenak. Ia tampak terkejut saat Mingyu lagi-lagi melihat ke arahnya.

Wonwoo pun mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan tajam. 'Kenapa dia menatapku? Apa ada yang salah denganku?' Ia melihat ke arah tubuhnya kemudian menyentuh rambutnya. Tidak ada yang salah, masih tampan seperti biasanya.

Mingyu yang melihat gerak-gerik Wonwoo yang lucu di matanya itupun menyeringai tipis sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus bermain basket.

Wonwoo dapat melihat seringai itu meskipun hanya sejenak. Ia mendecih kesal, menepuk Hoshi dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat namja berambut blonde itu tersontak ke depan.

"Dukung sekuat tenagamu, jangan biarkan adik kelas menang atau kepalamu akan kubotakkan." Setelah memberikan titah kepada manusia sipit yang ada di sampingnya itu, Wonwoo duduk dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

Hoshi merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan Wonwoo, ia menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dengan horor dan bingung. "Kenapa jadi aku yang terancam?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi lucunya.

Hoshi dapat mendengar suara tawa dari arah samping kanannya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya dengan kesal. "Diam kau!" bisiknya seraya menendang kaki Dokyeom pelan.

Babak pertama dimenangkan oleh adik kelas mereka. Seungcheol, Junghan, dan Joshua berjalan mendekati Hoshi dan Wonwoo yang telah menyediakan handuk dan air mineral untuk mereka dengan wajah kecewa mereka.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Hoshi. Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya dengan pasrah.

"Cool down, man. Kita harus memenangkan babak kedua." Joshua menepuk pundak Seungcheol. Seungcheol menarik napasnya dalam-da;am kemudian membuangnya, terus mengulang hal itu selama berkali-kali.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatap teman-temannya yang kelelahan. Entah kenapa matanya lagi-lagi iseng melirik ke arah Mingyu yang tengah mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil. Dan sudah ia duga, Sohyun pasti berjalan mendekati Mingyu dengan sebotol air mineral di tangan mungilnya.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. 'Itu bukan urusanku, kenapa aku terus melihat mereka sih?' pikirnya malas. Ia terdiam sejenak saat Mingyu tidak menerima air mineral pemberian Sohyun, namja tampan itu malah melihat ke arahnya. Baru sedetik mereka bertatap mata, Wonwoo langsung memutuskan kontak mata itu dan lebih memilih untuk mendekati Joshua.

Melihat itu Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia menepis tangan Sohyun pelan lalu berjalan mendekati kakak-kakak kelasnya itu, tidak mempedulikan Sohyun yang memanggilnya.

Ia berjalan seraya tersenyum ke arah Seungcheol, namun ia sengaja menabrakkan lengannya ke lengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memutar matanya dengan malas dan juga kesal.

"Permainan yang menyenangkan, hyung," ujar Mingyu pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mendengus seraya menendang kaki Mingyu pelan. "Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Seungcheol melemparkan handuk basahnya pada adik sepupunya itu, namun Mingyu mampu menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Namja berambut abu-abu itu tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya merebut botol air mineral yang hendak Wonwoo berikan pada Joshua. Hal itu jelas membuat Wonwoo dan Joshua yang hendak mengambil botol itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya! Kau tidak sopan sekali!" protes Wonwoo hendak merebut botol air itu. Mingyu menjauhkan botol yang ada di tangannya dari Wonwoo.

"Bukankah ini untukku?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Siapa yang mau memberikannya untukmu?! Itu untuk Joshua. Pergi kau!" Wonwoo mendorong lengan Mingyu.

Bukannya minta maaf, Mingyu malah tertawa kecil kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke bangkunya di mana teman-temannya tengah berkumpul. "Terima kasih, hyung," ucapnya seraya menunjukkan botol air mineralnya sebelum benar-benar beranjak.

Mingyu dapat melihat Sohyun masih berdiri di bangku cadangan dengan wajah kesal. Namja tampan itu sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan yeoja ini, kenapa siswi cantik ini tiba-tiba menjadi sok dengan seperti ini dengannya. Tapi ia juga tidak mempedulikan yeoja itu, ia malah menunjukkan botol air mineral yang ada di tangannya dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Sohyun mengernyitkan keningnya, ia melirik ke botol air mineral yang ada di tangannya sendiri, air minum yang ditolak oleh Mingyu. Yeoja cantik itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Mingyu.

Sohyun berjalan mendekati Wonwoo seraya membuka tutup botol yang ada di tangannya. Ia sengaja menabrak Wonwoo yang tengah berbincang dengan Junghan.

"Ah! Mianhae!" Sohyun menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Wonwoo juga tampak terkejut seraya melihat ke arah kemeja dan blazernya yang basah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sohyun langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo. Hoshi dan Junghan melihat ke arah Sohyun dengan kening mengernyit tidak suka.

Mingyu yang mendengar kegaduhan kecilpun menoleh ke arah suara. Saat melihat kemeja dan blazer Wonwoo yang sangat basah, namja tampan itu langsung mengambil jaket miliknya dan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka jaketnya dan hendak menutupi tubuh bagian depan Wonwoo, namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh namja bermata tajam itu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ia hanya melakukannya sesuai dengan instingnya. Hoshi, Seungcheol, Junghan dan Joshua melihat Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung.

Mingyu tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Wonwoo, ia kembali hendak menutupi tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo kembali menahan tangan Mingyu.

"Aku bukan yeoja, biarkan saja begini. Pergi sana! Kau pasti akan menggunakan bantuanmu ini untuk mengancamku mengganti gitarmu." Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu lalu menendangkan kakinya ke udara, mengusir Mingyu.

"Mengancam? Kenapa sunbaenim bisa tahu?" tanya Mingyu yang kembali mendekati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kali ini benar-benar menendang Mingyu untuk menjauh. "Aku tidak butuh! Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengganti gitarmu! Jadi jangan mendekatiku lagi!"

Mingyu tertawa mengejek seraya menggeleng kecil. Sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah menjauh, ia melempar jaketnya pada Wonwoo kemudian melangkah kembal ke bangku di mana teman-temannya tengah berkumpul.

Wonwoo melihat jaket berwarna abu-abu yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja, daripada kau masuk angin." Joshua melepaskan blazer Wonwoo kemudian memakaikan jaket itu pada namja bermata tajam di depannya itu. Mingyu yang melihat perlakuan Joshua pada Wonwoo dari ekor matanya itu hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Seungcheol, Junghan dan Joshua sudah kembali ke lapangan untuk melanjutkan babak kedua mereka.

Wonwoo masih terdiam seraya menaikkan zipper jaket itu secara perlahan. Ia kemudian mencengkram lengan jaket yang kepanjangan hingga menutupi jari-jari tangannya itu.

'Aroma jaket ini… Wangi tubuh Mingyu. Kenapa aku sangat merasa nyaman dengan aroma ini?' Ia secara perlahan menaikkan penutup kepala pada jaketnya untuk menutupi kepalanya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin.

Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sohyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan kesal. Entah apa yang merasuki otaknya, Wonwoo malah menunduk dan tersenyum tipis.

'Hangat.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1814, Joseon Dynasty.**

 **.**

"Kenapa hujannya lama sekali reda?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara pelan. Kepalanya kini tengah bersandar di pundak kiri Mingyu. Mereka kini tengah berteduh di bawah atap kecil yang ada di dekat pohon, menunggu hujan lebat untuk mereda.

Wonwoo mengusap kedua telapak tangannya seraya menghembuskan napasnya.

Mingyu menyentuh pipi Wonwoo. "Kau kedinginan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya sedikit merasa dingin saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Mingyu menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo yang terasa sangat dingin. Ia kemudian dengan segera berdiri dan mendekati kudanya yang juga tengah berteduh. Wonwoo yang tidak siap karena Mingyu tiba-tiba berdiri pun hampir saja terjatuh ke samping. Ia melihat Mingyu yang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu di kantung tas yang ia gantung pada kudanya.

Mingyu kembali mendekati Wonwoo dan duduk di samping namja bermata tajam itu. Ia kemudian membungkus tubuh Wonwoo dengan jubah pangerannya yang besar dan tebal itu.

Wonwoo mengernyit. "Kau juga kedinginan, seharusnya kau yang memakainya. Kau 'kan memakai baju rakyat biasa yang tipis, kau pasti kedinginan." Wonwoo menarik jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya untuk diberikan pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak dingin. Jika kau hangat, aku akan memelukmu, maka aku juga akan merasa hangat." Ia membaluti tubuh Wonwoo dengan jubah besarnya. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali bersandar ke tubuh Mingyu.

Wonwoo menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma tubuh Mingyu yang tertinggal di jubah mewah itu.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu melebihi aroma mawar putih." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat menyukai aromamu, maka itu kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku, apalagi meninggalkanku. Aku juga sangat suka melihatmu memakai jubah pangeranmu ini, kau terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah setiap kali kau datang ke sini dengan jubah ini sebelum kau mengganti bajumu, maka itu kau tidak boleh terlihat kusam. Wajahmu ini sangat berseri, maka itu kau tidak boleh terlihat pucat di depanku." Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Ia menyentuh tangan Mingyu yang tengah menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Tubuhmu ini… Kau juga harus menjaganya. Di saat perang atau kapanpun juga, kau tidak boleh terluka. Aku tidak ingin melihat darahmu, Mingyu-ya."

"Hei, aku tidak akan terluka. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu dengan lembut. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, ini hanya perasaanku saja. Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku." Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Mingyu. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasa takut dan merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Tapi ia selalu menepis perasaan itu karena selama meraka selalu baik-baik saja.

"Mungkin itu perasaanmu saja. Kau pasti kelelahan, lebih baik kau tidur sejenak di sini. Aku akan terus menemanimu." Mingyu mengusap lembut kepala Wonwoo yang berada di bahunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Repulic of Korea.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tersontak saat ia merasakan sesetes air menetes di tangannya. Ia baru tersadar kalau sedari tadi ia hanya melamun. Tapi, kenapa lagi-lagi ia meneteskan air mata? Ia tidak menangis, tapi entah kenapa air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"Wonwoo-ya?" panggil Hoshi. Wonwoo mengusap matanya kemudian mendongak untuk melihat Hoshi yang tengah berdiri , menoleh ke balakang untuk melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hoshi yang melihat mata Wonwoo yang memerah. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya ia alihkan ke lapangan basket, namun sial, ia malah kembali bertemu tatap dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu menghentikan gerakannya. Ia dapat melihat mata Wonwoo yang memerah. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesak saat melihat kondisi Wonwoo. Ada perasaan bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya, padahal bukan ia yang membuat kondisi Wonwoo seperti itu.

Wonwoo langsung kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya.

'Kenapa ada air mata lagi? Dan kenapa dia melihatku?! Aishh! Aku pasti terlihat lemah di matanya!' Namja berambut hitam itu memukul-mukul baku yang tengah ia duduki. Hoshi yang mendengar suara aneh dari arah belakangnya pun hanya bisa melihat Wonwoo dengan bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(part ini author sarankan untuk mendengarkan music Empress Ki Main Theme-Kim Jang Woo)**

Wonwoo menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan di jalanan yang sepi ini menuju rumahnya. Ia melihat sebotol cola yang ada di tangannya, hadiah dari Seungcheol karena team basket mereka menang. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengingat betapa bahagianya Seungcheol yang meloncat ke arah Hoshi hingga membuat Hoshi hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, sedari gerbang sekolah ia terus merasa diikuti oleh seseorang, hanya saja ia malas untuk menoleh ke belakang. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang dan membulatkan matanya dengan lucu saat melihat siapa yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara parau. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin ia masuk angin, karena sampai sekarang pun baju di dalamnya masih sangat basah.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Kau tahu sunbaenim, aku sedang sedih. Aku kalah di pertandingan dan tidak ada yang menyemangatiku." Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat telah berdiri tepat di depan Wonwoo.

"Kau kalah? Itu urusanmu, kenapa kau mengikutiku? Pergi sana!" nada bicara Wonwoo mulai meninggi.

"Aku pikir dengan mengikuti sunbaenim, aku akan dihibur. Ternyata aku malah mendapat usiran." Wajah Mingyu semakin ditekuk.

Wonwoo mendengus. "Sudah tahu aku pasti tidak akan menghiburmu, masih datang mencariku," ujarnya seraya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu.

Mingyu mendengus, ia mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang. Wonwoo yang merasa Mingyu masih mengikutinya pun hendak berbalik untuk mengomelinya. Ia menghentikan niatnya saat Mingyu malah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menunjuk sesuatu dengan heboh.

"Ada mawar putih!" Mingyu menunjuk ke arah taman kecil yang ada di samping jalanan itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. "Aku suka mawar putih," jawabnya. Wonwoo terdiam mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

Namja berambut abu-abu itu kemudian menarik Wonwoo untuk mendekati tanaman itu. Ia lalu memetik setangkai.

"Apa kau menyukainya, sunbae?" tanya Mingyu menunjukkan mawar putih itu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam mengamati bunga itu kemudian ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu. Ia memang mulai menyukai mawar putih, tapi ada rasa lain yang membuatnya enggan dengan bunga indah berwarna putih itu. Rasanya seperti perasaan takut dan trauma. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak ada masalah dengan bunga itu.

Melihat itu, senyum Mingyu pudar. Ia dengan perlahan kembali meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menaruh setangkai mawar putih itu pada tangan Wonwoo.

"Bunga ini sangat indah," ujar Mingyu. Ia kemudian menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya. "Seseorang pernah berkata seperti itu padaku," lanjut Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih terdiam. Ia merasa sesak dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Meskipun begitu, perasaannya juga merasa berdesir saat mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"Wajah sunbaenim putih bersih dan indah, seperti mawar putih ini," ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo yang awalnya mengamati bunga itu sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan Mingyu.

"Seseorang juga pernah berkata seperti itu padaku," gumam Wonwoo yang dapat didengar oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu menengadahkan wajahnya lalu menghela napasnya. "Perasaan aneh itu lagi," gumamnya.

Wonwoo berbalik dan hendak beranjak.

"Sunbae juga merasakannya, 'kan?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sunbae juga merasakan perasaan aneh itu, 'kan? Atau hanya aku sendiri yang merasakannya? Aku tidak tahu ini apa, sesuatu selalu mengganggu pikiranku setiap kali aku melihat sunbaenim."

Wonwoo mengernyit. Jelas, ia juga merasakan perasaan aneh itu. Sangat sering malah.

"Sudah kukatakan, itu pasti hanya perasaanmu saja." Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan berat meninggalkan Mingyu yang terdiam. Wonwoo menggenggam erat mawar yang ada di tangannya hingga tanpa sadar tangannya meneteskan darah karena duri pada batang itu.

Mingyu menghela napas melihat punggung Wonwoo yang menjauh. Ia mengacak rambutnya.

'Kenapa semua terasa tidak asing? Apa aku terkena déjà vu?' Ia berbalik pada tanaman mawar putih itu lalu memetik setangkai lagi untuk ia bawa pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah gelap saat Mingyu sampai di rumahnya. Ia melewati ruang keluarga dan melihat ayah, ibu dan adik perempuannya tengah berkumpul menonton televisi.

"Ayah, ibu. Aku pulang," sapa Mingyu. Ia mengernyit saat melihat berita yang tengah ditonton oleh keluarganya itu.

"Ckckck, namja jaman sekarang. Banyak yeoja cantik di luar sana tapi malah memilik sesame namja," komentar sang ayah. Mingyu duduk di pengangan sofa. Ia menonton berita yang tengah menayangkan sepasang kekasih namja dan namja yang tengah melamar dan dilamar di sebuah café.

"Tapi bukankah ini sangat manis? Lihat, lamaran namja itu sangat manis." Mingyu memasang wajah horor saat mendengar komentar ibunya.

"Namja yang mana, bu? Dua-duanya namja." Adik perempuannya yang cantik itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung.

Wajah Mingyu semakin horor saat sang ayah menepuk tangannya. "Nak, jadilah namja yang romantis seperti dia kelak."

"Ayah ingin aku jadi seperti dia?! Penyuka lelaki?!" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi, memasang wajah terkejut.

"Memangnya oppa bukan penyuka lelaki?" tanya adiknya. Mingyu melempar bantal sofa ke wajah adiknya.

"Itu karena oppa tidak pernah berpacaran ataupun menceritakan soal yeoja cantik pada kami, jelas aku menganggap oppa seperti itu." Sang adik mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Benar, Mingyu-ya. Di usiamu yang seperti ini, kau pasti memiliki perasaan suka. Coba ceritakan, apakah kau sudah memiliki perasaan seperti itu?" tanya sang ibu dengan lembut.

Mingyu tampak berpikir. Perasaan seperti itu? Perasaan seperti apa maksudnya? Perasaan yang tadi ia rasakankah?

"Kalau ada, dengan siapa?" tanya ibunya lagi. Mingyu masih terdiam. Dengan siapa? Dengan siapa ia memiliki perasaan itu? Mingyu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dan entah kenapa wajah Wonwoo terlintas dipikirannya. Ia dengan segera membuka matanya.

"Pastinya orang yang sangat cantik, 'kan?" tanya sang ibu. Mingyu mendengus.

"Kalaupun itu namja, harus namja yang manis, ya," timpal adiknya. Kali ini Mingyu hendak melempar tasnya ke wajah adiknya, namun ia urungkan.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah. Sana, cepat mandi dan turun untuk makan malam bersama." Ayahnya mendorong Mingyu untuk segera beranjak. Mingyu melangkah dengan malas. Saat hendak menaiki tangga, langkahnya terhenti mendengar perkataan jahil ibunya.

"Ingat, kalau sudah dapat namja manis, jangan lupa kenalkan pada kami. Ahahaa!"

Mingyu mengusap wajah tampannya dengan pasrah.

"Aku masih normal!" seru Mingyu seraya menaiki tangganya. Baru beberapa langkah ia naik, ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

'Wonwoo sunbaenim…'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1815, Joseon Dynasty.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa berani-beraninya mengganggu pangeran?" seorang ibu penjual sayur menunjuk Wonwoo yang lewat dengan marah.

Wonwoo memasang wajah bingung. Ia melihat ke sekalilingnya, semua orang menatapnya dengan tidak suka.

"Kau penghancur! Jangan menghancurkan pangeran kami!"

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' Ia meneruskan jalannya ke taman belakang yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh. Sebenarnya sejak semalam pun sudah ada beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan marah dan benci. Tapi hari ini semakin menjadi-jadi, hampir seluruh orang di pasar ini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. bahkan ahjumma dan ahjussi yang sangat dekat dengannya pun menatapnya seperti itu.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang perjalanan. Meskipun ia tidak melihat, tapi ia dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang memedihkan hatinya. Ia pun memilih untuk melangkah dengan cepat agar lebih cepat sampai di taman dan bertemu dengan Mingyu.

Sesampainya ia di taman, ia dapat tersenyum lega saat melihat punggung Mingyu yang tengah duduk melihat ke arah danau. Ia menghampiri namja taman itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Namja bermata tajam itu langsung menyandarkan kapalanya di bahu Mingyu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu bingung. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ada kau di sini, semua bebanku hilang."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Tentu, bebanmu dan bebanku, kita akan menanggung dan menghadapinya bersama."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu yang juga menatapnya. Senyumnya pudar. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa membagikan bebannya yang ini pada Mingyu. Ia tidak ingin memberatkan Mingyu. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan Mingyu, tapi ia juga tidak ingin melepaskan Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan kening berkerut bingung. Wonwoo secara perlahan menunjukkan senyum palsunya.

'Bagaimana ini, Mingyu-ya?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Replic of Korea.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengunyah potato chipsnya. Sedetik kemudian suara bersin keluar dari mulutnya. Hoshi sontak langsung menutup spaghetti yang tengah dimakannya. Ia sedang tidak membutuhkan bumbu tambahan pada spaghettinya.

"Kau sedang sakit, jangan makan ini." Woozi merebut bungkusan potato chips yang ada di tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengernyit tidak senang. Ia merebut potato chipsnya. "Aku 'kan hanya bersin, tidak ada hubungannya dengan chips ini."

Ia menghentikan kunyahannya saat melihat Mingyu masuk ke kantin bersama teman-temannya. Ia dengan segera menghampiri Mingyu dengan jaket abu-abu yang ada di tangannya. ia berhenti tepat di depan Mingyu. Teman-teman Mingyu yang lain lebih memilih untuk memilih tempat duduk duluan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Wonwoo singkat seraya menyodorkan jaket itu pada Wonwoo. Mingyu mengambil jaket itu kemudian menyodorkan jaket lain pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Untukmu," ucap Mingyu singkat memberikan jaket berwarna biru muda pada Wonwoo.

"Untukku? Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak punya jaket di rumah?" protes Wonwoo yang hendak beranjak namun ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Ambillah!" Mingyu melempar jaket biru itu ke wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo meringis kesal. Tidak bisakah adik kelas yang satu ini lebih sopan sedikit padanya?

Wonwoo akhirnya mengambil jaket itu. Ia pun melihat tag harga yang masih tergantung di kerah jaket itu. Namja bermata tajam itu langsung membelalak seraya membuka mulutnya.

"Kau gila?! Ini mahal sekali! Kau sengaja tidak membuang pricetag ini untuk pamer?!" Wonwoo menunjuk-nunjuk pricetag itu.

Mingyu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku lupa membuang harganya." Mingyu lalu mengambil jaket itu dan menarik pricetagnya. Ia lalu memakaikan jaket itu pada Wonwoo. "Sunbae masih sakit, 'kan? Pakai ini!"

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu yang hendak menaikkan zipper jaketnya. Ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," ujar Wonwoo segan. Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Senyumnya langsung pudar saat merasakan seseorang bertubuh mungil mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya, di antara ia dan Wonwoo.

Seseorang itu sontak membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo menoleh ke samping. Mingyu menghela napasnya saat mendapati Sohyun tengah berdiri di sana dengan tatapan tajamnya.

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

AAAHHHHH! Maafkan authorrrr! Author janjinya bakalan update cepat, ehh malah lama hehehe mian ya, soalnya author sibuk banget. *bow*

Terusss~ Author seneng sekaligus sedih nih, SVT comeback, ada Meanie moment yang baru tapi gak cukup banyak, huhuhuhu istilahnya tuh dekat tapi jauh gitu *cry* *lap ingus di baju Hoshi*

Terusss, di sini author selipin Soonseok aahhhh! Sejujurnya author mulai suka sama nih couple sejak liat One Fine Day. Mereka lucu ih, Dumb and Dumber lol. XD Maaf ya author selipin Soonseok di sini, dan mungkin bakalan ada beberapa lagi di chap chap berikutnya hihihi *digampar Soonhoon shipper*

Oh ya, di sini author gak gambarin apa hubungan Hoshi sama Woozi ya, karena emang mereka Cuma temenan doang, seingat author sih gitu hehe #plakkk. Soalnya author udah agak-agak lupa sama apa yang author ketik di chap-chap lalu. -_-

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, yang sudah selalu mendukung author dan juga memaklumi author selama ini, dan juga terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

 **Yukiyukaji, Mirror, 17MissCarat, Herdikichan17, meanieslave, inisapaseh, csupernova, Naega Hoshi, shmnlv, Kkamjongmin, Zahra492, Ara94, Khasabat04, Rin SNL, kookies, sint12, monwii, Jjinuu7, DeviaChoi, shinhy, hlyeyenpls, exoinmylove, sunche, DfheeHyper, eunkim, Meanieonfire, SCitra, Yeri960, wonuugyu, Guest, NichanJung, XiayuweLiu, hamipark76, angelchonsa, hanbinunna, DaeMinJae, Firdha858, yuujirou1906, elferani, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, bizzleSTarxo, tyneeee, wonrepwonuke, N-Yera48, lulu-shi, A;Yun Meanie Shipp, Siti254, lalamardi, korokurakwayun, alwaysmeanie, zeloxter, BLUEFIRE0805, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Baby Yoongi, Beanienim, RistiBoo**

Terus menurut readers, bagusan author buat ff Meanie yang baru apa enggak ya? kalau iya, maunya schoollife lagi atau di luar school life?

Okedehhh, segitu doang buat chap ini,

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	8. Chapter 8

**Prince's Prince**

 **Summary:: 200 tahun yang lalu di jaman Joseon, sebelum Mingyu dihukum mati, ia telah membuat janji pada Wonwoo bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Tapi, 200 tahun kemudian, sebuah pertengkaran mengawali pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah. "Kau...! Kau merusak gitarku!"/ "Kau yang menarik blazerku!"**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn:: BL! Ini bukan angst, cuma awalnya doang agak tegang, ini ff romcance drama kok :D Jadi angst haters jangan kabur yaa**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Mulai dari chp ini, jaman joseonnya akan berkurang ya…**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu yang hendak menaikkan zipper jaketnya. Ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," ujar Wonwoo segan. Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Senyumnya langsung pudar saat merasakan seseorang bertubuh mungil mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya, di antara ia dan Wonwoo.

Seseorang itu sontak membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo menoleh ke samping. Mingyu menghela napasnya saat mendapati Sohyun tengah berdiri di sana dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu seraya memutar bola matanya. Ada apa dengan yeoja ini? Ia menyesal pernah menolong yeoja ini. Lihatlah sekarang, yeoja itu menempelinya ke manapun dia pergi.

"Kau memberinya jaket?" tanya Sohyun. Mingyu mendengus bosan. Sejak kapan ia mengijinkan yeoja ini untuk ikut campur urusannya?

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Mingyu dingin. Yeoja itu menatap Mingyu dengan mata sedihnya. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Untuk apa ia masih berdiri di sini? Ia tidak ada urusannya dengan masalah mereka berdua.

Namja berambut hitam itu hendak beranjak, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat suara lembut yeoja itu kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa kau perhatian sekali dengan namja ini? Kenapa kau sekalipun tidak pernah memperhatikanku? Padahal aku sudah memberikan seluruh perhatianku untukmu." Suara Sohyun terdengar bergetar.

Wonwoo kembali pada posisinya dan menatap Sohyun yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam. Wonwoo menghela napasnya.

"Kau mau jaket ini? Untukmu, ambil saja." Wonwoo menurunkan zipper jaketnya.

Sohyun semakin menatap Wonwoo dengan tidak senang.

"Apa? Kau kira aku ini wanita apaan? Kau memberiku barang bekas? Menyingkir sana! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya, menatap Sohyun dengan tidak percaya. Niat baiknya ditolak mentah-mentah dan dengan kasar.

'Lagian ini bukan jaket bekas kok. Masih baru.' batin Wonwoo dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap Wonwoo dengan kesal. Namja tinggi itu kemudian menaikkan zipper Wonwoo kembali dengan gerakan sedikit kasar.

"Ini jaketmu, aku memberikannya untukmu. Kenapa kau berikan kepada orang lain?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tepat di mata namja emo itu.

"Barang spesial hanya diberikan untuk orang yang spesial." Mingyu mengatakan itu seraya menepuk dada Wonwoo lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sohyun yang menatapnya dengan mata memerah.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang menjauh dengan tatapan bingung. Ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sohyun. Mata Sohyun yang memerah itu menatap Wonwoo dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya ia menghentakkan kakinya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan heran.

'What? Ada apa dengan mereka?'

"Wonwoo-ya, sudah belum? Cepat ke sini!" panggil Hoshi. Wonwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali duduk di meja makannya, bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Junghan. Wonwoo memilih untuk menaikkan kedua bahunya seraya menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Sepertinya cinta segitiga," ucap Joshua. Wonwoo mendesis tidak senang. Ia menendang kaki Joshua dari bawah meja.

Dokyeom yang hendak menghampiri Mingyu di mejanya yang ada di sudut tidak sengaja menoleh dan bertatapan mata dengan Hoshi. Ia kemudian memutar bola matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hoshi yang kebetulan juga menatapnya merasa tidak senang.

"Ya!" seru Hoshi kesal. Ia melempar sebungkus potato chips ke arah Dokyeom dengan kesal.

"Aw!" kaget Dokyeom saat menerima lemparan snack yang mengenai lengannya itu. Ia kemudian mengambil snack itu dan menunjukkannya pada Hoshi dengan senyum dipaksakan. Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara, mengatakan 'Gomabda'.

Hoshi berdesis kesal melihat senyum mengejek itu. Ia kemudian hendak melemparkan sebungkus potato chips lagi pada Dokyeom yang sudah lari membawa pergi potato chips itu. Seseorang memegang tangan Hoshi untuk menghentikan pelemparan itu.

Hoshi menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Woozi yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Potato chipsku. Mau kau lempar berapa bungkus snack tercintaku ini? Sebentar lagi kaulah yang akan kulempar ke lembah."

Hoshi tertawa kikuk mendengar ancaman Woozi. Ia lupa, yang tadi ia lempar itu adalah snack kesukaan Woozi yang bahkan Woozi beli dengan meminjam uang Wonwoo karena lupa membawa dompet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1815, Joseon Dynasty.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan memasuki taman belakang dengan penuh harap. Ia berharap Mingyu sudah ada dan duduk di tepi danau.

Saat ia telah sampai, namja bermata tajam itu mendesah kecewa. Ia tidak mendapati Mingyu lagi. Sudah tiga hari Mingyu tidak datang ke danau ini, itu artinya sudah tiga hari mereka tidak bertemu.

'Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sedang pergi berperang? Tapi biasanya dia akan memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau akan berperang.' Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya dengan wajah cemas.

Mingyu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar. Mingyu tidak mengatakan kalau ia ada perang. Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Wonwoo mendengus. Ia menekukkan kedua lututnya dan menopang dagunya di lututnya. Tanpa Mingyu selama tiga hari ini sangatlah sepi dan membosankan. Ia sangat merindukan namja itu. Mingyu tidak pernah menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara derap kaki. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat beberapa pasukan kerajaan mengerumuninya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo sopan setelah berdiri.

"Raja mengundangmu ke kerajaan." Seorang pemimpin prajurit menjawab.

'Kerajaan?' pikir Wonwoo. Ia tidak menolak saat dua orang prajurit memegang kedua tangannya. Namun ia mulai memberontak saat salah satu dari prajurit itu mengikat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kain.

'Ada apa ini?' Wonwoo dipaksa untuk menaiki seekor kuda dan mulai berangkat ke kerajaan. Entah kenapa perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan kerajaan, kecuali dengan Mingyu.

Apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Perasaan Wonwoo semakin tidak enak saat mengingat Mingyu.

Saat mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang besar kerajaan, banyak sekali rakyat yang berkumpul dengan wajah sedih.

Saat Wonwoo lewat dan hendak memasuki gerbang besar, semua rakyat yang ada di sana menatapnya dengan kesal meskipun ada beberapa yang menatap dengan kasian. Mereka tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

Saat mereka telah sampai di tengah-tengah kerajaan, Wonwoo diturunkan. Ia digiring ke kerumunan orang-orang kerajaan.

'Apa lagi ini?' Wonwoo merasa semakin tidak enak, kakinya terasa lemas saat diseret mendekati kerumunan para pelayan, prajurit dan selir itu.

Saat hendak melewati kerumunan yang berbaris rapi itu, secara otomatis orang-orang itu membuka jalan untuk Wonwoo yang masih digiring oleh dua orang prajurit di sampingnya. Penutup mulutnya dibuka.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat Mingyu tengah berlutut di atas panggung kayu. Ia merasa sangat khawatir saat melihat wajah Mingyu yang sangat pucat, pakaian dan rambutnya sangat berantakan.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya!" teriak Mingyu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa membawanya ke sini?" tanya Mingyu pada sang Raja yang berdiri di samping panggung dengan wajah datar.

Wonwoo menatap keluarga Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa mereka menonton dari samping? Kenapa ibu dan kakak Mingyu menangis?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah, kembalilah ke rumahmu!"

Wonwoo mendesis. Ia merasa nyeri saat melihat kondisi Mingyu yang seperti ini. Selama bersama Mingyu, ia tidak pernah melihat kondisi Mingyu yang sangat mengerikan baginya ini. Ke mana Mingyunya yang sangat gagah dan tampan itu?

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padanya, Pangeran Mingyu?" tanya sang Raja.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo pelan. Ia merasa matanya mulai memanas. Ia memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk saat ini.

Wonwoo menahan air matanya saat melihat Mingyu memberikannya setangkai bunga mawar putih. Ia dapat melihat senyum Mingyu saat memberikan mawar itu.

Wonwoo menerima bunga itu dengan tangan bergetarnya. Ia sangat takut. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menerima bunga itu dengan perasaan takut, ia merasa sangat tidak ingin menerima bunga itu, ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu setelah menerima bunga mawar itu. Biasanya ia akan merasa sangat bahagia saat menerima benda itu.

Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas pucatnya wajah tampan Mingyu da;am jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Kita akan bersama kembali suatu saat nanti." Wonwoo mulai panik saat ia dan Mingyu ditarik mundur. Ia tidak ingin dijauhkan dari Mingyu. Ia tidak mau dipisahkan dari Mingyu oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya ini. Mata tajamnya yang kini berair itu terus menatap Mingyu.

"Mulailah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016, Republic of Korea.**

 **.**

Puk!

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia merasa sesuatu dipukulkan di kepalanya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula terlungkup di meja. Ia tidak mendapati Joshua di depannya.

'Sial, aku ditinggal lagi.' pikirnya. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memukul kepalanya. Ia berdecak kesal saat mendapati Mingyu berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

'Sial! Apa dia memukulku dengan buku tebal itu? Akan kupatahkan lehernya!' Wonwoo berdecak kesal.

"Pelajaran membacamu sudah berakhir lima menit yang lalu. Sekarang pelajaran membaca untuk kelasku, sunbaenim."

Wonwoo menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Aku malas masuk ke kelas. Aku di sini saja."

Mingyu menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah. Temani aku," ujarnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Wonwoo.

Ia menopang kedua lengannya di meja dan menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Akhirnya kita bersama kembali," ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam saat mendengar perkataan itu. Sebuah kalimat yang selalu ada di mimpinya terlintas di otaknya.

'Kita akan bersama kembali suatu saat nanti.'

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Tadi pagi 'kan kita bertemu di kantin, tapi karena ada pengganggu, akhirnya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Sekarang, kita bersama lagi," jelas Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahan berlama-lama denganmu. Kau cari meja lain saja sana!" Wonwoo hendak kembali menidurkan kepalanya, namun ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Temani aku membaca, sunbaenim. Kalau tidak ada yang menemaniku, aku bisa saja tertidur setelah dua menit membaca buku ini," rengek Mingyu.

"Tidur saja sana," balas Wonwoo yang menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku tidur, sunbaenim tidur, dan ada yang melihat kita, kita akan digosipkan tidur bersama oleh orang-orang satu sekolah, sunabenim."

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo dengan segera mengangkat kepalanya. Kata-kata 'tidur bersama' itu sangat ambigu baginya, ia tidak ingin gossip aneh itu terjadi

"Kau menyebalkan sekali," protes Wonwoo yang menopang dagunya dan menatap Mingyu dengan malas.

Mingyu tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ia membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca.

Setelah kira-kira Mingyu telah membaca berpuluh halaman, cukup lama waktu yang ia habiskan, ia melirik ke arah Wonwoo. Namja tampan itu sedikit terkejut mendapati Wonwoo masih setia memandanginya. Ia kira Wonwoo sudah tertidur, ternyata tidak.

Melihat itu, Mingyu memutuskan untuk kembali membaca bukunya. Sialnya, ia malah tidak bisa fokus lagi dengan bukunya. Ia melirik Wonwoo sejenak. Sial, kakak kelasnya itu masih menopang dagunya dengan tangannya seraya menatapnya terus.

Mingyu menahan napasnya sejenak. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya untuk kembali membaca. Ia mendengus saat mendapati dirinya tidak bisa mambaca huruf-huruf yang ada di buku itu lagi, pikirannya kini tertuju pada kakak kelasnya yang terus memandanginya itu.

Ia mulai merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar semakin cepat. Siapa juga yang tidak berdebar jika dipandangi terus?

Ia kembali melirik ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang menopang dagunya itu terlihat sangat manis.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Mingyu sedikit berdiri dan mendekati tubuhnya ke arah Wonwoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan pada Wonwoo yang masih diam menatapnya itu.

Mingyu memiringkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Wonwoo. Menyentuhnya dengan pelan dan lembut. Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, Mingyu sedikit menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersadar lalu dengan segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menatap Mingyu yang masih mencondongkan tubuhnya itu dengan wajah terkejut.

Sedangkan Mingyu, ia tersenyum dengan sangat tampan, terlihat ada sedikit seringaian di senyumnya itu.

"Lembut," bisiknya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tidak percaya seraya menyentuh bibirnya.

Mingyu menyeringai sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Wonwoo dengan segera beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak berlari keluar, namun tangannya di tarik oleh Mingyu hingga ia terhuyung ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu menangkapnya dengan memeluk pinggangnya. Mingyu mendongak menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Mingyu. Keningnya berkerut, matanya menatap tajam, terlihat sekali namja yang lebih tua itu merasa tidak senang. Ia lalu memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi kiri Mingyu. Pukulan itu memang tidak terlalu kuat, namun mampu membuat Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan mendesis pelan.

Wonwoo menunjukkan jari tengahnya pada Mingyu sebelum ia benar-benar keluar meninggalkan Mingyu. Sedangkan namja berambut abu-abu itu memegangi pipi kirinya dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

'Dia memang manis, tapi tetap seorang namja,' batin Mingyu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Wonwoo tetaplah namja yang bisa melayangkan tinjunya kapan saja. Untung saja pukulan tadi tidaklah kuat, kalau tidak, ia tidak tahu akan jadi apa wajah tampannya itu sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan dengan cepat ke atap gedung sekolah. Tempat itulah pilihan lain untuk membolos tanpa ketahuan.

Setelah ia sampai di atap gedung, ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menetralkan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdebar dengan cepat. Entah karena ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kea tap ini atau karena kejadian tadi.

Wonwoo menghela napas dengan kasar saat mengingat kejadian tadi lagi.

'Apa-apaan dia tadi?' batin Wonwoo kesal. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dengan tidak suka. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya naik dan menyentuh bibirnya.

'Tapi rasanya memang sangat lembut.' Kerutan di keningnya mulai menghilang. Wajahnya terlihat tenang saat angin mulai berhembus. Helai rambut hitamnya bergoyang saat angin berhembus mengenainya.

Ia lalu menyentuh bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Menjauhkan tangannya dari bibirnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melingat langit biru yang sangat cerah. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum hangat terpatri di wajahnya.

'Indah.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan memasuki kantin seraya melempar pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kantin, mencari di mana teman-temannya tengah duduk.

Ia segera menghampiri Seungcheol yang tengah melambai ke arahnya. Saat ia melangkah, seseorang dengan nampan di tangan menabraknya.

Wonwoo kaget saat melihat burger yang ada di nampan itu mengenai kemeja putihnya. Jangan lupakan sambal dan mayonnaise burger itu menghiasi kemeja putihnya sekarang.

Sohyun yang membawa nampan itu juga menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan mata membulatnya.

Awalnya Wonwoo berpikir bahwa ini benar-benar kecelakaan. Namun setelah melihat wajah kaget yeoja itu yang kini berubah menjadi senyum mengejek dan melenggang pergi begitu saja, membuat Wonwoo berdesis kesal.

Ia menatap punggung Sohyun dengan kening berkerut. Namja bermata tajam itu berjalan mendekati teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan miris. Ia menerima tissue yang diberikan oleh Woozi padanya.

"Perempuan itu…" desis Seungcheol kesal seraya melihat ke arah Sohyun yang kini tertawa bersama teman-teman perempuannya yang berisik itu.

Wonwoo membersihkan kemejanya dengan tissue lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hoshi. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun tentang perlakuan Sohyun padanya. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Apalah yang bisa ia lakukan pada yeoja itu? Balas dendam? Tidak mungkin.

Seungcheol menghela napasnya.

"Sebenarnya yeoja itu sudah menyukai Mingyu cukup lama, hanya saja tidak berani mendekati Mingyu. Tapi sejak kejadian Mingyu menolongnya itu, dia mulai berani terbuka. Tapi aku tidak berpikir bahwa ia bisa menjadi yeoja yang semenyebalkan itu." Namja yang berstatus sebagai kakak sepupu Mingyu ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Lihatlah," panggil Junghan melihat ke arah belakangnya. Sontak kelima namja yang lainnya mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Di sana tampak Sohyun tengah menghampiri meja yang ditempati oleh Mingyu dan teman-temannya. Di sana Mingyu tidak mempedulikan Sohyun yang terus berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Hingga akhirnya Mingyu menepis tangan Sohyun dengan sangat pelan dan lembut.

Sohyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah memberikan bekal buatannya sendiri pada Mingyu. Ia terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukan Mingyu padanya. Mingyu menolak bekal yang ia buat dengan susah payah hingga jarinya terluka itu. Bahkan Mingyu tidak menoleh ataupun melirik sedikitpun pada kotal bekal berwarna baby blue itu.

Sohyun memeluk kotak bekalnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar matanya tidak berair.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras membuat bekal ini. Pagi ini aku bangun sangat pagi dan berkali-kali gagal membuatnya, sampai akhirnya, inilah paling berhasil di antara yang lain." Sohyun menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya terdengar bergetar dan parau.

Mingyu menoleh pada Sohyun, namun Sohyun dengan segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan langkah cepat, masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Karena tidak melihat jalanan, yeoja cantik ituterpeleset oleh lantai yang basah karena baru dipel, tangannya tidak sengaja mengenai ember pel yang ada di sampingnya, air di dalam ember itu terhempas dan membasahi sebagian tubuhnya. Kenapa ada air di tengah kantin? Salahkan saja office boy yang tengah mengepel lantai yang kejatuhan jus jeruk di sekitar daerah itu.

Melihat kejadian itu, seluruh kantin terdiam, tidak ada yang berniat membantu Sohyun.

Wonwoo melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau membantunya? Ia melirik ke arah Mingyu. bahkan namja itupun hanya menoleh ke belakang dan memandangi yeoja itu tanpan berniat untuk membantu.

Wonwoo berdecak. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri yeoja yang tengah terisak itu. Ia membantu Sohyun untuk berdiri dan membawanya keluar dari kantin.

Setelah sampai di depan toilet perempuan, Wonwoo hanya terdiam mengamati tubuh Sohyun yang bergetar. Yeoja itu masih menunduk dengan baju seragam yang sebagian besar basah.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi berdecak. Ia kemudian melepaskan jaket yang tengah ia pakai dan memakainya pada Sohyun. Sohyun menghentikan isakan halusnya dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan mata memerahnya.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya namja itu menaikkan zipper jaket pada tubuh mungil Sohyun itu. Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan beranjak, meniggalkan Sohyun yang menyentuh kerah jaket itu. Yeoja it uterus menatap punggung Wonwoo yang semakin menjauh dengan mata sayunya.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Mingyu tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia tidak menghiraukan namja tinggi itu dan memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya kembali ke kantin, melewati Mingyu yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya…**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan di koridor sekolah yang masih sepi di pagi hari ini dengan sebuah benda besar di pundak kanannya. Ia hendak pergi ke kelas Mingyu untuk memberikan benda ini.

Langkahnya terhenti saat berpapasan dengan Mingyu yang baru saja datang di koridor yang masih sepi. Adik kelasnya yang tengah berjalan dengan tangan kanan di saku celana dan tas ransel yang ada di pundak kanannya itu juga menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Wonwoo. Wonwoo kembali berjalan mendekati Mingyu.

"Ambil ini! Setelah ini aku tidak berhutang padamu lagi, jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi mulai sekarang."

Mingyu melirik sebuah gitar yang dibungkus oleh tas gitar berwarna hitam yang disodorkan oleh Wonwoo padanya itu.

"Meskipun ini tidak semahal milikmu, tapi setidaknya aku menghabiskan 1/3 dari uang tabunganku untuk benda ini," ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku tidak memerlukan ganti rugimu lagi, karena aku tahu gitar yang kau beli tidak akan sebanding dengan gitarku yang dulu."

Wonwoo berdecih kesal. Kalau saja ia tidak menahan rasa kesalnya, mungkin saja sekarang ia telah memukulkan gitar ini ke kepala abu-abu itu.

"Aku menerima ini, tapi…" Mingyu mengambil gitar itu dari tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu," Wonwoo hendak protes, namun dipotong oleh Mingyu.

"Karena kau juga selama ini selalu menggangguku. Kau mengganggu semua dari diriku. Jadi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ujar Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan dalam.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud Mingyu, tapi ia merasakan kalau Mingyu sedang serius.

Mingyu membuka tas ranselnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Ia lalu memberikan sebuah jaket baru berwarna kuning pada Wonwoo.

Sohyun yang hendak menghampiri kedua namja itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mundur selangkah saat melihat Mingyu memberikan jaket kuning itu pada Wonwoo. Ia kemudian menunduk dan melihat ke arah jaket abu-abu yang terlipat dengan rapi di tangannya.

Sohyun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis melihat kedua namja yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya itu karena ia memang berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka.

'Sepertinya dia tidak memerlukan jaket ini lagi.' Senyum manis masih terpatri di wajah cantiknya hingga akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Wonwoo mengambil jaket itu dan berdecak dengan kesal.

"Apa ini, hah?!" tanya Wonwoo dengan kesal seraya menunjuk ke arah brand tag jaket itu. Di sana terlihat price tag masih menggantung dengan indahnya di sana.

"Kau benar-benar mau pamer, hah?! Dan apa ini?! Bahkan harganya lebih mahal dari jaket yang semalam! Ini lebih mahal dari gitar yang kubelikan untukmu." Wonwoo melempar jaket kuning itu ke wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu bersungut-sungut. "Aku lupa mencabut price tagnya lagi," gumamnya.

Setelah mencabut price tagnya lalu memakaikannya pada Wonwoo.

"Pakailah. Aku sudah membelinya untukmu. Jaket yang semalam, kau malah memberikannya pada orang lain. Aku tidak senang. Siapa yang senang saat pemberiannya malah diberikan pada orang lain?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara tenangnya seraya memakaikan jaket itu dengan lembut pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa bersalah dan juga merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan lembut Mingyu hingga ia tidak bisa menolak jaket baru itu lagi.

"Maaf, aku hanya merasa dia sedang memerlukannya," jawab Wonwoo.

Setelah selesai memakiakn jaket itu, Mingyu terdiam menatap Wonwoo, masih memegang kedua sisi jaket kuning itu. Namja tinggi itu lalu menarik Wonwoo ke pelukannya. Ia memeluk Wonwoo dengan lembut seraya menggumamkan sesuatu pada Wonwoo,

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila. Aku merasa seperti memimpikanmu setiap hari, Wonwoo hyung."

.

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Hallooo eperibadehhh~

Akhirnya update jugta fiuhh. Maap kalau ada typos, author gak sempat cek lagi. Dan maap yah kalau agak pendek, karena author lagi gak puny aide huhuhuhuh. Terusss, author mau umumin sesuatu, **Next chap adalah chap terakhir~** hikss~ sedih author, akhirnya Prince's Prince yang author dan juga readers cintai akan mencapai akhirnya juga… But! Don't sad! Epep ini end, author bakalan publish new ff yang semoga saja tidak kalah kece dari ff ini muahahaha *wink*

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, yang sudah selalu mendukung author dan juga memaklumi author selama ini, dan juga terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

 **wonuemo, Mirror, shmnlv, Cutiepie Jimin, wan UKISS, csupernova, lalamardi, shinhy, Arlequeen Kim, hlyeyenpls, sailing2000, sint12, Khasabat04, SCitra, inisapaseh, Kkamjongmin, 17MissCarat, Siti254, Firdha858, kiranakim, lulu-shi, svtbae, whatamitoyou, korokurakwayun, Rie Chocolatos, rsm, exoinmylove, alwaysmeanie, Nana Huang, BLUEFIRE0805, kookies, putrifitriana177, wonrepwonuke, skyblue phoenix, aiihee bee, XiayuweLiu, Jang Taeyoung, Jjinuu7, nuyybonew, hamipark76, Vioolyt, Herdikichan17, Ara94, sunche, DaeMinJae, eunkim, meanieislove, Beanienim, Atma Venusia, NichanJung, fujoshuahong, DeviaChoi, A'Yun Meanie Shipp,mbee, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, SevenStaX, zeloxter, Amalia462, Rei Rena, SkyBlueAndWhite, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Guest, elferani, RistiBoo, Mingwooman**

Okedehhh, segitu doang buat chap ini,

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	9. Chapter 9

**Prince's Prince**

 **Summary:: 200 tahun yang lalu di jaman Joseon, sebelum Mingyu dihukum mati, ia telah membuat janji pada Wonwoo bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Tapi, 200 tahun kemudian, sebuah pertengkaran mengawali pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah. "Kau...! Kau merusak gitarku!"/ "Kau yang menarik blazerku!"**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Drama, Romance**

 **Warn:: BL! Ini bukan angst, cuma awalnya doang agak tegang, ini ff romcance drama kok :D Jadi angst haters jangan kabur yaa**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Mulai dari chp ini, jaman joseonnya akan berkurang ya…**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

Setelah selesai memakaikan jaket itu, Mingyu terdiam menatap Wonwoo, masih memegang kedua sisi jaket kuning itu. Namja tinggi itu lalu menarik Wonwoo ke pelukannya. Ia memeluk Wonwoo dengan lembut seraya menggumamkan sesuatu pada Wonwoo,

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila. Aku merasa seperti memimpikanmu setiap hari, Wonwoo hyung."

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Mingyu sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar lalu mendorong Mingyu.

"Kau memang gila," ujar Wonwoo singkat yang kemudian langsung berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang hanya tertawa kecil.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Mingyu. "Dan berhenti memanggilku hyung!"

Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo lalu tersenyum hingga menunjukkan gigi taringnya.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama saat istirahat nanti, hyung."

Wonwoo tidak membalas, ia hanya memutar bola matanya lalu mendengus malas sebelum akhirnya benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan Mingyu yang hanya tersenyum gemas melihat sunbaenimnya itu.

"Makan siang bersama? Dia kira siapa yang mau?" gumam Wonwoo merepeti Mingyu saat ia berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Namja bermata tajam itu tersentak saat seseorang merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau repeti sejak tadi, hah?" tanya Hoshi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala blonde namja bermata sipit itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa hari ini kau datang pagi sekali?" tanya Wonwoo bingung. Hoshi menunjukkan cengirannya. Matanya kini hanya tinggal segaris.

"Aku belum mengerjakan PRku. Aku datang pagi-pagi khusus untuk menyalin jawabanmu," jawab Hoshi jujur.

Wonwoo tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya membalas perkataan Hoshi,

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau ada PR matematika." Wonwoo ikut menyengir. Cengiran Hoshi menghilang. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan datar.

Buk!

Hoshi berdecak kesal saat seseorang menabrak pundaknya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah namja yang menghentikan langkahnya itu.

Hoshi memasang wajah kesalnya saat melihat Dokyeomlah yang menabraknya. Dokyeom dengan ponsel di tangan kirinya dan dengan wajah polosnya menatap Hoshi seraya menyeruput bubble tea yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo yang masih dirangkul lehernya oleh Hoshi itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Dua manusia paling berisik ini bertemu lagi.

"Ya! Apa lihat-lihat?! Kau menabrakku! Minta maaf!" kesal Hoshi.

Dokyeom melepaskan mulutnya dari sedotannya.

"Maaf, sunbaenim."

Hoshi merasa kesal dengan jawaban singkat dan tidak ikhlas dari Dokyeom, mata sipitnya beralih ke bubble tea yang ada di tangan Dokyeom.

"Apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah minum yang dingin-dingin seperti ini?!" Hoshi menunjuk bubble tea itu sebelum akhirnya merebutnya dari Dokyeom lalu meminumnya. Dokyeom hanya memasang wajah malasnya melihat pemalakan yang dilakukan oleh sunbae blondenya itu.

Setelah puas meminumnya, Hoshi mengembalikan minuman itu pada Dokyeom. Dokyeom tentu saja mengambilnya lagi. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah bingungnya. Namja bermata tajam itu menunjuk Dokyeom, menunjuk Hoshi, lalu menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Eehm, bukankah itu ciuman tidak langsung?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara pelan dan tidak yakin.

Hoshi yang tengah mengunyah bubble yang ada di mulutnya pun menatap Wonwoo dengan mata terbelalak. Sedangkan Dokyeom yang hendak kembali menyeruput bubble teanya pun menghentikan gerakannya dengan mulut yang terbuka dan sedotan yang telah berada di goa mulutnya.

"Sunbaenim, untukmu saja." Dokyeom menyerahkan bubble teanya pada Hoshi. Sedangkan Hoshi menatap Dokyeom dengan mata melotot. Ia kemudian menendang bokong Dokyeom untuk segera menjauh darinya.

"Pergi kau sana! Sialan! Ciuman pertamaku!" heboh Hoshi menyentuh bibir seksinya.

Dokyeom mencibir, "Ciuman pertama apanya, bukan secara langsung, kok. Aku juga tidak ingin mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu."

Hoshi kembali melotot. Ia menendang bokong Dokyeom lagi. Dokyeom sendiri hanya tertawa seraya berlari menjauh.

"Itu tidak termasuk ciuman pertama. Lain kali akan kupastikan untuk mengambil ciuman pertama yang sebenarnya dari sunbaenim ," ujar Dokyeom seraya berlari menjauh.

Hoshi hendak melepaskan sepatu kanannya dan mengejar Dokyeom jika tidak ditahan oleh Wonwoo yang tengah tertawa.

"Sudah, biarkan saja." Kali ini Wonwoo yang merangkul leher Hoshi yang tengah memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal.

Senyum Wonwoo perlahan menghilang saat mengingat sesuatu.

'Ciuman pertama, ya? Sialan! Ciuman pertamaku sudah melayang semalam.'

Wonwoo mendengus seraya menggeser pintu kelasnya. Matanya dapat menangkap teman-temannya sudah duduk di meja masing-masing. Seungcheol yang tengah sibuk menyalin jawaban PR milik Junghan, Woozi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Junghan yang memakan kacang seraya memperhatikan Seungcheol menulis, dan Joshua yang tengah membaca komik.

"Yo!" sapa Hoshi seraya berlari masuk dan menjatuhkan bokongnya ke kursinya yang ada di sebelah Woozi.

Wonwoo berjalan pelan mendekati mejanya yang dibagi bersama Joshua lalu meletakkan tasnya, lalu mengambil tas Joshua untuk mencari buku PR namja yang lahir di L.A itu untuk dipinjamkan pada Hoshi.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat!" Seungcheol tiba-tiba mengangat kepalanya. Sontak Wonwoo, Hoshi, Junghan, Joshua dan Woozi mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada namja yang paling tua di antara mereka itu.

"Malam ini Mingyu mengadakan barbeque kecil di rumahnya berhubung orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah juga. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengundang kalian juga untuk meramaikan karena dia hanya mengajak beberapa teman dekatnya saja," jelas Seungcheol.

Setelah mendengarkan itu, Hoshi membulatkan mulutnya dengan lucu. "Hooo! Barbeque?! Hoshi hadir!"

Woozi memukul punggung Hoshi dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Dasar rakus!" ejek Woozi.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin ikut? Kau 'kan paling suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini," balas Hoshi dengan seraya melirik Woozi dengan malas.

Woozi tersenyum pada Seungcheol. "Aku ikut."

"Okay, Junghan juga pasti dan harus ikut. Josh? Wonwoo?" tanya Seungcheol.

Joshua tersenyum lembut. "Kalau memang dia mengundangku, aku pasti akan ikut." Seungcheol ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Joshua. Ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah malas.

"Bagaimana, ya. Barbeque itu 'kan biasanya malam hari, malam hari biasanya aku selalu mengantuk dan akan tidur cepat. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantuk saat barbeque?" tanya Wonwoo.

Seungcheol dan Hoshi memutar bola mata mereka. Mereka tahu kalau itu hanya alasan Wonwoo karena selama ini mereka di group chat, Wonwoolah yang paling terakhir tertidur di antara mereka semua.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kamar dan kasur empuk milik Mingyu selalu tersedia untukmu," jawab Seungcheol.

Wonwoo berdecih pelan. Ia tahu kalau itu adalah paksaan secara tidak langsung oleh Seungcheol untuknya. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin menghadirinya. Tapi kalau ke lima pasang mata itu sudah menatapnya dengan tajam, mau tidak mau ia harus menganggukkan kepalanya juga.

Sedetik kemudian, Seungcheol kembali mengangkat kepalanya yang baru saja ia tundukkan.

"Ahh! Ada lagi! sepulang sekolah, ada pertandingan persahabatan antara sekolah kita dengan sekolah M. Yang bertanding hanya kelas 10 dan kelas 11. Kita harus menontonnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Lapangan outdoor ini sangatlah panas. Ia bingung kenapa tidak diadakan di lapangan indoor saja?

Ahhh, dia baru ingat kalau ini pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah, jelas saja diadakan di outdoor, sehingga penonton dari sekolah lainpun dapat melihat dengan bebas. Lapangan indoor hanya digunakan untuk sekolah sendiri dan juga pertandingan resmi.

Mata tajam Wonwoo yang menyipit karena sinar matahari itu dapat menangkap banyaknya para gadis berseragam sekolah lain, duduk dan ada beberapa yang berdiri dengan teriakan-teriakan memekakkan mereka. Dan tidak lupakan poster nama team sekolah M tengah dipegang oleh mereka.

Para siswi sekolah Wonwoo pun tidak kalah berisiknya dari sekolah M, bahkan lebih berisik dan heboh.

'Sebenarnya ini pertandingan basket atau pertandingan berteriak, sih?' Wonwoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Panas, ya," keluh Hoshi yang duduk di samping kanannya. Namja sipit itu semakin terlihat sipit saat tengah memperhatikan pertandingan yang tengah seru itu.

Belum sempat Wonwoo menjawab, seseorang yang baru saja duduk di samping Hoshi menyela.

"Bukannya menonton, kenapa sunbaenim malah tidur?" tanya Dokyeom yang kemudian meminum air mineralnya.

Hoshi berdecak kesal lalu memukul pelan botol mineral yang tengah diminum oleh Dokyeom itu. Dokyeom terkejut hingga tersedak dan airnya sedikit membasahi dagu dan seragamnya.

"Siapa yang tidur, hah?" kesal Hoshi. Kenapa Dokyeom selalu ada di mana-mana? Apa namja itu sebenarnya adalah hantu? Hantu yang mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi?

"Itu, mata sunbaenim terpejam." Dokyeom menunjuk mata Hoshi. Hoshi menepis tangan Dokyeom.

"Ini terbuka, bodoh! Mataku terbuka!" Hoshi melebarkan matanya. Dokyeom tertawa puas melihat ekspresi lucu kakak kelasnya itu. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk memperhatikan pertandingan yang ada di depan sana. Sedangkan Hoshi, ia hanya mendengus lalu kembali memperhatikan pertandingan juga.

Wonwoo di samping hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Saat ia akan memperhatikan lapangan lagi, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seorang siswi yang berjalan mendekatinya. Joshua yang duduk di sebelah kiri Wonwoopun menyiku lengan namja bermata tajam itu.

"Mau apa dia?" bisik Joshua pada Wonwoo seraya melirik Sohyun yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Wonwoo berdiri saat Sohyun telah berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Sohyun menunduk, melihat ke arah handuk kecil dan sebotol air mineral yang ada di tangannya. Tangan mungilnya kemudian menyerahkan benda-benda itu pada Wonwoo.

"Ini, berikan pada Mingyu oppa," ujar Sohyun. Wonwoo terdiam. Ia tidak menyambut pemberian itu.

Sohyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum tipis pada Wonwoo.

"Ini bukan dariku untuknya. Tapi aku memberikan ini padamu untuk kau berikan pada Mingyu oppa. Kau harus memberikan sedikit perhatian padanya, dia sangat perhatian padamu. Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikannya, dan perhatiannya hanya tertuju padamu saja." Sohyun kembali menyodorkan handuk dan air mineral itu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dengan sedikit ragu menerimanya. Sohyun tersenyum. "Jangan katakan padanya kalau ini aku yang memberikannya padamu, ya. Anggap saja ini tanda terima kasihku pada kalian berdua yang pernah menolongku." Sohyun membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya yeoja cantik itu berbalik dan beranjak.

Baru beberapa langkah, Sohyun menoleh ke belakang dengan senyum jahil di wajah cantiknya.

"Ingat, berikan sedikit perhatian padanya. Selama ini dia sangat memperhatikanmu." Sebuah kedipan sebelah mata diberikan Sohyun pada Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya yeoja itu benar-benar menghilang dari area lapangan basket itu.

Wonwoo kembali mendudukkan dirinya seraya mengamati benda yang ada di tangannya itu. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

'Apa aku memberikan ini padanya?' Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Berikan saja. Lagian orangnya sudah berjalan ke arah sini, kok," bisik Joshua.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Mingyu tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ahh, tanpa ia sadari ternyata babak pertama sudah berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh sekolah mereka.

"Apa itu untukku?" suara bass milik Mingyu menyapa telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terlihat salah tingkah. Ia melirik ke arah lain, namun tangan kanannya menyerahkan handuk dan air mineral itu pada Mingyu.

"Keringkan kepala dan badanmu," ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia mengambil handuk itu dan mengeringkan wajah dan kepalanya. Ia lalu mengambil botol mineral dan meminumnya. Setelah minum setengah, ia melirik ke arah Wonwoo.

"Hyung minum juga. Cuaca sangat panas, hyung pasti haus." Mingyu menyentuhkan bibir botol itu pada bibir Wonwoo dan meminumkan Wonwoo secara perlahan.

Wonwoo dengan terpaksa minum sedikit lalu memukul perut Mingyu. "Pergi sana!"

Mingyu tertawa kecil seraya mengacak rambut hitam milik kakak kelasnya itu. Wonwoo berdecak kesal seray menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan besar Mingyu. Ia lalu menendang kaki Mingyu.

"Aku akan kembali." Mingyu mengeringkan keringan yang ada di lengan dan lehernya. Mingyu kembali mengacak rambut Wonwoo sebelum ia melangkah untuk kembali ke lapangan. Tidak lupa handuknya ia lemparkan pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang tanpa sadar menangkap handuk itupun memasang wajah horor saat merasa handuk itu basah karena keringat Mingyu. Ia kemudian melempar handuk itu pada Hoshi. Hoshi yang asyik menonton pun terkejut dan melempar handuk itu ke wajah Dokyeom yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Dokyeom mengambil handuk yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Hoshi dengan gerakan slow motion, dengan kening berkerut dan bibir yang dikatupkan dengan rapat. Hoshi tertawa mengejek pada Dokyeom.

Mata Wonwoo kembali fokus pada Mingyu yang tengah bermain dengan serius di lapangan sana. Matanya melihat ke sekelilingnya di mana banyak sisiwi yang meneriakkan namanya. Sudut bibir namja berambut hitam itu sedikit tertarik ke atas. Ia berpikir, betapa beruntungnya Mingyu memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah. Hampir seluruh perhatian para siswi yang tengah menonton itu tertuju pada namja berambut abu-abu itu.

Kata-kata Sohyun kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Benarkah Mingyu sangat perhatian padanya? Hanya dirinyakah perhatian Mingyu tertuju?

Wonwoo tertawa kecil. 'Tidak mungkin.' Ia kembali teringat saat-saat pertama di mana mereka bertemu dan mereka saling membenci, selalu bertengkar dan saling menagih tanggung jawab. Mana mungkin Mingyu perhatian padanya? Ia tahu kalau Mingyu sangat kesal padanya selama ini, dan namja berambut abu-abu itu hanya akan datang padanya untuk membuatnya kesal.

Teriakan heboh dari penonton membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tengah lapangan. Mata tajamnya tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Mingyu yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan senyum bangga di wajah tampannya. Ternyata Mingyu baru saja berhasil memasukkan satu bola ke dalam ring lawan.

Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Ia mencengkram pelan botol mineral dan handuk Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan kembali ke tangannya.

'Kenapa aku merasa takut, ya?' Mata tajamnya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik lincah Mingyu di lapangan basket itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di sinilah dia, seorang Jeon Wonwoo berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan wajah malasnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan memasang wajah malasnya saat melihat Mingyu tengah tersenyum padanya. Sejak pertandingan selesai, Mingyu terus mengikutinya.

Saat Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya, Mingyu pun akan mempercepat langkahnya. Saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, Mingyu akan menabraknya dari belakang. Saat ia berjalan lambat, Mingyu akan berjalan di sampingnya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya.

"Kau mau apa? Pergi sana! Jangan ikuti aku!" Wonwoo melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku memenangkan pertandingan itu, hyung. Tidak ada ucapan selamat atau hadiah kecil darimu?" tanya Mingyu yang masih terus mengikuti Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendengus, ia menoleh pada Mingyu lalu menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkah dengan cepat.

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali mengejar kakak kelasnya itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Akh!" keluh Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar itu, Wonwoopun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mingyu tengah berjongkok dan meringis seraya memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Mata Wonwoo yang semula datar kini membulat.

"Oya! Kau kenapa?" Wonwoo segera berlari menghampiri Mingyu dan ikut berjongkok. Ia memegangi pergelangan kaki Mingyu.

"Saat bertanding tadi aku melompat dan salah mendarat hingga otot pergelangan kakiku tersentak," jelas Mingyu.

Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu pelan. "Kalau belum sembuh, kenapa kau mengejarku, hah?!"

"Siapa suruh hyung lari?" Mingyu memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Wonwoo mendengus malas. Ia kemudian memijit pelan pergelangan kaki Mingyu. "Ini mungkin akan butuh dua hari untuk sembuh dari rasa sakitnya."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis memandangi Wonwoo dari jarak sedekat ini. "Dari mana hyung bisa tahu?"

Wonwoo tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tahun lalu aku adalah manager tim basket sekolah, jadi aku tahu apa-apa saja mengenai basket, peraturan dan juga penyembuhan cedera saat permainan."

Mata Mingyu membulat. "Hyung manager tim basket? Kenapa tahun ini bukan hyung lagi?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Menjadi manager itu melelahkan." Wonwoo berdiri, ia kemudian menunduk dan tersenyum padanya. Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan pada Mingyu.

"Ayo," ajaknya.

Mingyu memandangi tangan itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan itu.

Setelah berdiri, bukannya melepaskan tangan Wonwoo, Mingyu malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Wonwoo hendak protes namun dipotong oleh Mingyu.

"Tetaplah seperti ini hingga kita sampai di rumahmu, hyung." Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo dan menatap kakak kelasnya itu dalam. Wonwoo balas menatap lalu menghela napasnya. Ia tidak bisa menolak lagi kalau seperti ini.

Namja berambut hitam itu menahan ekspresinya dan juga menahan dadanya, menahan jantungnya yang kini mulai berdetak dengan cepat. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering berdebar seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan MIngyu. Apa ia punya penyakit jantung?

Angin sepoi-sepoi dan warna langit yang mulai berwarna jingga itu menemani langkah Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang berjalan dengan pelan. Pandangan Wonwoo teralihkan saat ia melihat taman kecil yang kemarin ia lewati bersama Mingyu.

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat mawar putih yang ada di depan taman itu. Wonwoo teringat dengan mawar putih yang diberikan Mingyu padanya kemarin. Ia masih menyimpannya di kamarnya, dan bunga itu masih segar dan cantik. Meskipun ia memiliki perasaan aneh setiap kali melihat mawar putih, tapi ia tidak bisa membuang bunga cantik itu. Entah kenapa.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ia telah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia menghadap ke arah Mingyu, menunggu agar tangannya dilepas oleh namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tunggu dan tunggu, Mingyu tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya, yang ada hanyalah senyum yang tertempel di wajah namja berambut abu-abu itu.

Dengan kesal, Wonwoo mencengkram tangan Mingyu dengan sangat erat. Mingyu meringis tanpa suara. Ia dengan segera melepaskan tangan Wonwoo lalu mengelus-elus tangannya sendiri.

"Sudah, aku masuk dulu. Kau pulanglah. Terima kasih." Sebelum Wonwoo membuka pagarnya, ia menoleh sedikit pada Mingyu.

"Ah, selamat atas kemenanganmu." Ia lalu membuka gerbang rumahnya. Saat hendak memasukinya, suara Mingyu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Malam ini hyung datang, 'kan?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh lagi pada Mingyu.

"Hmmm, entahlah." Namja berambut hitam itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang memajukan bibir bawahnya. Namja tinggi itu lalu menaikkan kedua bahunya sebelum akhirnya melangkah untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo melempar baju yang baru saja ia cocokkan di depan badannya. Ia mendengus seraya mengamati kaca besar yang ada di depannya itu. Saat ini ia baru saja selesai mandi, ia tengah mengenakan pakaian rumah, kaos putih, celana pendek hitam dan rambut yang setengah basah.

Sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan baju yang cocok untuk dipakainya nanti. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa ia memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian rumah ini saja ke rumah Mingyu. Ya, dia akhirnya memutuskan ke untuk menghadiri barbeque itu karena paksaan kelima temannya yang terus merengek padanya.

Namja manis itu mendengus lalu memilih untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer dulu, lalu setelah itu baru mencari baju yang cocok.

Sekitar setengah jam berkutat di depan kaca, namja manis itupun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Wahh, mau ke mana anak eomma yang sangat tampan ini?" tanya ibu Wonwoo yang tengah menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Ia tersenyum cantik saat melihat penampilan Wonwoo yang mengenakan kaos stripes putih hitam, dengan kemeja casual berwarna cream sebagai luarannya, dan celana jeans yang terdapat sedikit sobekan di bagian lututnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum pada ibunya yang cantik itu. "Tentu saja aku tampan. Temanku mengundangku untuk acara barbeque di rumahnya, eomma. Aku mungkin akan pulang larut," izin Wonwoo.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. "Baiklah. Jangan minum alcohol dan sembarang makan, ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu mencium pipi ibunya sebelum akhirnya beranjak.

"Oh! Mau ke mana dia? Kenapa keren sekali? Biasanya kalau keluar, tidak pernah setampan itu." Ayah Wonwoo yang baru saja selesai mandi, masih dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, melihat Wonwoo baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

Ibu Wonwoo tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab, "Menemui pacarnya, mungkin."

Ayah Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil kemudian duduk di samping istrinya untuk ikut menonton TV.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia datang ke rumah ini, tapi tetap saja ia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo, masuk!" Wonwoo tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya lalu merangkul tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Mingyu.

Namja bermata tajam itu berdecak saat melihat lagi-lagi Hoshilah yang mengejutkannya lagi. Dan tanpa ragu, namja blonde itu menekan bel rumah itu.

Tak berapa lama, seseorang membukakan pagar rumah Mingyu. Hoshi memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat siapa itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hoshi dengan nada datar dan wajah datar. Dokyeom yang membukakan pagar itupun ikut memasang wajah datar.

"Karena aku sahabat Mingyu," jawabnya yang tak kalah datar dari Hoshi.

"Tahu ada dirimu, lebih baik aku tidak datang," ujar Hoshi tapi kakinya tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Mingyu, melewati Dokyeom yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya itu.

Wonwoo pun mengikuti langkah Hoshi dari belakang. Acara barbequenya diadakan di halaman belakang yang luas yang dibuat memang khusus dibuat untuk pesta kecil atau barbeque seperti ini.

Wonwoo dan Hoshi tersenyum saat mendapati teman-teman mereka telah berada di sana membantu pemilik rumah untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu. Seungcheol yang membuat api di sebuah tabung dibantu oleh Minghao. Junghan dan Joshua yang menyiapkan pembakar electric. Sedangkan Woozi, Vernon, Dino, Jun, Seungkwan membantu menyiapkan segala daging dan sayur yang akan mereka bakar.

Dokyeom keluar dari pintu kaca belakang rumah Mingyu membawa beberapa bungkus snack dan juga cola. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja cantik keluar dari pintu belakang membawa beberapa peralatan dan saus. Sontak hampir semua namja yang ada di sana memperhatikan yeoja itu, kecuali Dokyeom, Vernon dan Minghao yang sudah mengenal yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu tertawa kecil seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ahh, aku baru selesai mandi dan ingin bergabung dengan kalian."

Mingyu berdecak. "Bergabung apanya? Sana masuk dan belajar! Bukankah besok kau ada ujian?" Mingyu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ah, dia adikku. Si pengganggu," timpal Mingyu menjelaskan pada teman-temannya.

Adik Mingyu memajukan bibirnya. "Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau makan, oppa! Makan sendirian di dalam rumahpun tak apa, yang penting aku dapat beberapa potong daging."

Mingyu hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak apa-apa, selama adiknya tidak mengganggunya.

Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk membantu Seungcheol. Sedangkan Hoshi, ia sedang berebutan snack dengan Dokyeom.

"Jumlah kita semua ada 13 orang, jangan pedulikan makhluk yang menunggu makanan di dalam rumah sana. Aku memang sengaja tidak mengundang begitu banyak orang agar kita bisa lebih nyaman. Maka, sekarang kita nikmatilah waktu kita," ujar Mingyu seolah-olah mengatakan kata pembukaan.

Sontak, semua namja yang ada di sana berteriak heboh dan mulai acara barbeque mereka. Canda tawa memenuhi halaman belakang itu. Mereka memanggang dan membakar seraya memakannya bersama, dan sesekali mereka akan menyalakan kembang api.

Lelah, Wonwoo memilih untuk duduk sejenak di belakang seraya meminum colanya. Tanpa ia sadari, Mingyu juga ikut duduk di sampingnya. Namja tampan itu menjepit sepotong daging yang ada di piring kecil yang ia bawa untuk ia suapkan pada Wonwoo.

Awalnya Wonwoo menolak dan menjauhkan kepalanya, namun karena paksaan Mingyu, akhirnya Wonwoo memakannya.

Tanpa mereka sadar, adik Mingyu yang hendak mengambil cola, menghentikan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu kaca. Ia melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu duduk bersebelahan sangat dekat, dan Mingyu suka membuat Wonwoo kesal.

"Siapa namja itu?" tanya adik Mingyu pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Dia sangat manis. Terlihat cocok dengan Mingyu oppa." Yeoja cantik itu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan memotret kakaknya dan namja manis itu yang tengah duduk membelakanginya.

Yeoja cantik itu terkikik pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk melanjutkan acara makan sambil menonton dramanya itu, melupakan keinginannya untuk mengambil cola.

Setelah semua makanan telah habis, yang tersisa hanya cola dan snack, kehebohan mereka belum berakhir. Berbagai macam perebutan makanan dan candaanpun mereka buat.

Saat Wonwoo hendak mengambil snack yang ada di belakang, tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Mingyu.

"Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu." Namja berambut abu-abu itu menarik Wonwoo ke sisi lain dari halaman belakang itu, berjalan ke arah taman kecil yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kerumunan namja yang tengah berpesta itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Coba lihat ini." Mingyu menunjuk sebuah tanaman yang cukup mendomanasi taman kecil itu.

"Mawar putih?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebelumnya, aku tinggal di luar negeri dan telah lupa kalau aku memiliki taman kecil di rumah ini. dan setelah satu tahun ini aku kembali ke Korea, aku tidak pernah mengunjungi halaman belakang, hingga beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tidak sengaja menemukan taman kecil ini. Taman kecil ini dibuat dan diurus oleh ibuku," Mingyu menghentikan ceritanya.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti arah pembicaraan Mingyu.

"Lalu aku bertanya pada ibuku, kenapa mawar putih mendominasi taman ini? Lalu ibuku mengatakan bahwa sebelum aku keluar negeri, umurku sekitar 10 tahun, akulah yang menanam sendiri mawar putih ini. Aku menanamnya sangat banyak dan sangat merawatnya. Bahkan saat aku hendak keluar negeri, aku sangat sedih harus meninggalkan mawar putih ini. Saat aku kembali menemukan taman kecil ini dan melihat mawar putih ini, aku kembali teringat masa dulu saat aku merawatnya," Mingyu memetik setangkai mawar putih.

"Dan dua hari yang lalu, aku baru menyadarinya kenapa aku sangat menyayangi tanaman ini." Namja berambut abu-abu itu menatap Wonwoo dengan dalam. Wonwoo juga balas menatap Mingyu.

"Itu karena bunga ini sangat cantik, dan aku selalu ingin memberikan bunga ini setiap hari untuk orang yang aku cintai, untuk itu aku menanamnya sangat banyak. Dan sekarang, setiap kali melihat bunga ini, aku selalu ingin memetiknya dan memberikannya padamu." Mingyu memberikan bunga itu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam, masih menatap mata Mingyu kemudian beralih melihat bunga yang diberikan oleh Mingyu itu. Ia mencekram ujung kemejanya, dadanya mulai berdebar kencang lagi.

'Dasar jantung aneh!' rutuk Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku selalu mengalami hal-hal aneh yang selalu mengingatkanku pada dirimu. Ada suatu bayangan di mana selalu ada dirimu di dalamnya. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih terdiam. Ia berusaha mengontrol perasaan dan pikirannya yang mulai kacau karena perkataan Mingyu. Ada sedikit rasa sesak saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Entah kenapa rasanya kita seperti pernah terikat oleh satu hubungan yang tidak terlihat."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Jujur, apa yang dikatakan oleh Mingyu memang benar. Ia juga mengalaminya. Hal-hal aneh itu, di mana selalu ada Mingyu di pikirannya. Dan perasaan itu, perasaan tidak asing setiap kali melihat Mingyu. Perasaan yang seolah menunjukkan kalau mereka pernah bersama sebelumnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil pada Mingyu. "Aku tahu," ujarnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud dan apa yang kau rasakan, karena aku juga merasakannya selama ini," lanjutnya.

"Aku sering tidur dan terbangun dengan perasaan sesak, senang, lega, marah, dan sedih. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti itu. Dan sekarang aku baru sadar, kalau selama ini yang ada di dalam mimpiku adalah dirimu, meskipun aku tidak ingat apa yang kumimpikan itu, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu bermimpi dan bangun dengan perasaan sesak." Wonwoo menarik lengan kemeja panjangnya hingga menutupi sebagian telapak tangannya.

Mingyu terdiam dan menatap Wonwoo dengan dalam.

"Sudah, jangan katakan lagi," ujar Mingyu. Ia tiba-tiba menarik tangan Wonwoo hingga membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu terjatuh ke pelukannya.

"Kau sudah tahu perasaanku. Aku tahu ini aneh, karena semua ini berawal dari sebuah pertengkaran. Tapi, pertengkaran itulah yang membawamu padaku." Mingyu menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, kalau mawar putih ini khusus aku tanam selama bertahun-tahun untuk kuberikan pada orang yang kucintai. Sekarang aku memberikannya padamu, apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Mingyu setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kembali memberikan setangkai bunga itu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengamati bunga itu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia menerima bunga itu dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan. Ia mendongak, menatap Mingyu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Wajah tampan Mingyu juga terpampang senyum lebar.

"Apa itu artinya sekarang kau adalah pacarku?" tanya Mingyu dengan senyum jahilnya.

Wonwoo memudarkan senyumnya. "Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Senyum Mingyu berubah menjadi wajah bodoh. Ia memasang wajah protesnya. "Tapi kau sudah menerima mawar putihku. Itu artinya kau sudah menjadi pacarku."

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi bodoh seorang Kim Mingyu yang terkenal sangat pintar itu.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. "Kau adalah pacarku, hyung. Wonwoo hyung adalah pacar Kim Mingyu. Hyung adalah pacarku. Pacarku! Paca-hmmph!"

Wonwoo menutup mulut Mingyu. "Berhentilah mengatakan itu! Kau memalukan!" Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya kea rah lain, tidak ingin menatap mata Mingyu yang menatapnya.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang membungkan mulutnya dan menarik namja itu ke arahnya dengan dirinya yang sedikit menunduk.

Wonwoo tertarik ke arah Mingyu dan terdiam saat Mingyu mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ia dapat melihat Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya. Namja berambut hitam itupun memejamkan matanya. Manusia mana yang tidak malu ditatap saat berciuman? Mingyu sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ikut memejamkan matanya.

Melumatnya sedikit sebelum akhirnya Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Wonwoo. 

"Pacarku yang sangat mani-hmph!" Mulut Mingyu kembali dibungkam oleh Wonwoo.

"Sudah kubilang diam!" kesal Wonwoo. Sedetik kemudian tangan yang membungkam mulut Mingyu beralih menarik leher hoodie yang dipakai oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu sedikit tertarik ke arah namja berambut hitam itu. Wonwoo dengan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang namja tampan itu dengan tangan kanannya yang masih mencengkram hoodie Mingyu. Cengkraman itu lalu berubah menjadi satu pukulan yang cukup kuat di dadanya. Mingyu menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Mingyu tersenyum gemas melihat Wonwoo yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya itu. Ia lalu meletakkan tangannya di pucuk kepala Wonwoo.

"Ayo kita kembali berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Mereka pasti mencari kita," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan mendahului Mingyu untuk kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang.

Namun sedetik kemudian, muncul senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ia dengan tiba-tiba meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menarik namja manis itu untuk berlari ke kerumunan yang masih heboh berpesta itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1815, Joseon Dynasty.**

 **.**

Sebulan berlalu setelah meninggalnya Mingyu. Namja manis itu duduk di bawah pohon dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada danau kecil jernih yang ada di depan sana.

Saat angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya, namja bermata tajam itu tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian bangkit, dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam setangkai mawar putih dan tangan kiri yang memegang pita biru, ia melangkah meninggalkan taman kecil itu, masih dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ia terus mengingat janji Mingyu padanya. Dan ia tahu, Mingyu tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

"Kami akan bersama kembali suatu saat nanti. Kembali bersama dan bahagia bersama selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm scared that you will leave me again**

 **I'm scared that you will see my tears again**

 **But when stand infront of me and hug me tightly,**

 **You give me back that warmth**

 **That trauma in my heart has gone away**

 **I know,**

 **You have comeback,**

 **And will never leave me again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **!Author's Cuapcuap Corner!**

Halohaaaa~! Akhirnya ff ini end juga~~~ Gimana endingnya? Memuaskan gak? Author udah buat semampu author di chapter ini. semoga memuaskan kalian semua ya~ *bow*

Oh ya, author berencana buat lanjutan Soonseok/Seoksoon nih, tapi special ff buat mereka. Jadi bakalan dibuat ff terpisah, tapi lanjutan dari kisah mereka di sini. Buat SoonHoon shipper, I'm so sorry, but I'm already in love with SeokSoon TvT #plakkk

Dan pengumuman untuk kalian~ FF Meanie author yang baru udah dipublish beberapa hari yang lalu~ Judulnya Sixth Sense, silahkan cek stories author dan silahkan baca~ hihihih *promote* #plakk

 **Ada beberapa pertanyaan readers yang perlu author jelaskan di sini::**

 **Apa mereka akan mengingat masa lalu mereka?**

No, mereka gak bakal ingat. Karena setelah reinkarnasi, manusia itu tidak akan mengingat masa lalu mereka. Di sini Meanie hanya diberi hint doang buat bisa bersatu, tapi gak bakalan pernah tau kalau di jaman joseon tuh mereka berjuang keras banget.

 **Sohyun itu Sohyun mana sih?**

Kim Sohyun aktris, hehehe~ Yang tampil sama Seventeen di Mama Awards ituloh~

Okayy, sekian cuapcuap gak penting author, sekarang saatnya mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers author tercinta yang selalu mendukung dan menemani author selama ini. Inilah saatnya kita untuk berpisah di ff ini. Mari kita berjumpa lagi di ff author yang baru itu~ Ahahah XD promosi lagi

 **Special thanks for my lovely readers/reviewers that always read and give a lot of love to my fanfic, I Love U All~~~**

 **DevilPrince, Mirror, Applegyu, 17MissCarat, Khasabat04, Re-Panda68, Rin SNL, Guest, gyupire18, shmnlv, Atma Venusia, SJMK95, Zahra492, hlyeyenpls, shinhy, inisapaseh, BSion, Jang Taeyoung, XiayuweLiu, babymoonlight, hanbinunna, putrifitriana177, sunche, Rahma Lau137, geuxx29, Guest, bizzleSTarxo, Arlequeen Kim, Rie Chocolatos, Ara94, Siti254, hamipark76, Firdha858, eunkim, wonuya, Vioolyt, kookies, Twelves, SCitra, exoinmylove, whatamitoyou, kim gyuii, wonuemo, lulu-shi, svtbae, Han Jjemin, meanieslave, NichanJung, Cheon yi, Jjinuu7, monwii, DaeMinJae, Wonu1254, Baek Gain, SkyBlueAndWhite, alwaysmeanie, Beanienim, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, ChoiEunJoon, BumBumJin, Baby Yoongi, tyneeee, A'yun Meanie Shipp, xjhhsnl, yehet94, Mbee, yoonripark**

 **Terimakasih pada kalian semua~ Inilah akhir dari ff Prince's Prince. Maaf bila mengecawakan kalian #bow**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff author yang lainnya~ Bye byeee~ #lambailambaikolorThe8**

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


End file.
